Say 'AAAH'
by Paula Strauch Costa
Summary: The Marauders make a prank that requires parents punishment. Mrs. Potter get a job for James. But his boss is Richard Evans, father of the girl James is love with. Will that work for him? Will he be able to forget Lily or will he fall even more for her?
1. Skirts, Boyfriend and Punishment

**Hello! First of all, thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction in English (I'm Brazilian), so I ask you to forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks for my readers from my others fanfictions who will read Say AAAH.**

**Disclaimer: Everything's J.K.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

Boyfriend, skirts and punishment

James Potter was chatting with his mates. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and laughed at some joke Sirius Black had just told. James wore glasses that, sometimes, hid his hazel eyes. Sirius had also black hair and stormy blue eyes. They were the most wanted boys in Hogwarts and they knew it.

Their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, weren't as handsome as they were, but the four of them were almost a family. More than that; they were the Marauders.

Remus had sand-colored hair and brown eyes. He was the sixth year prefect. The other boy, Peter Pettigrew, had blue eyes and mousy brown hair. He was a little fat and worshiped his three friends.

"I already said it and I'll say it again: in the Forest is dangerous. I don't want you to take me there!" Remus said. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Moony, what's the fun in you being a werewolf and we being illegal Animagi if we won't run around the Forest?" Sirius asked "Besides, it isn't dangerous, as we've discussed before!"

"Yes, it is dangerous! Hagrid's hut is too near the Forest, Sirius. Please don't do it again" Remus replied and James sighed.

"Let's respect his wish, Pads. He's the one with the furry little problem…" Remus smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see what McGonagall wants with me…" They watched Remus leave.

"You're not really gonna respect his wish, are you?" Sirius asked, grinning to James.

"Nope. Start making the plans for the next full moon, will you?" He yawned "Last time I thought about everything…" Peter grinned too.

"Next full moon is in your house, Prongs" Sirius answered "One week left to vacations, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… Well, then we'll plan it when Mum asks us to buy anything"

"Sure thing, mate" They were sitting in a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Well, actually, they were almost lying down on the couch. It was ten a.m., but any of the Marauders had slept last night. It was the last full moon night. They were almost sleeping when a voice woke them up.

"Potter!" James opened up his eyes, startled, and then smirked as he recognized the girl.

"Hey, you, Evans!" He said. The other two boys watched the scene. Lily Evans was a red-haired sixth year prefect. She had beautiful green eyes and was muggle-born. James was in love with her since first year (though he always said he only fancied the girl), but she hated him. "How you doing?"

"McGonagall wants to speak with you" She said, as though he hadn't even spoken.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything this time, I swear!"

"Guilty conscience, Potter?" James grinned with her question "I don't know, I think it's something about the Quidditch team…"

"And you volunteered yourself to tell me? That's sweet…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I was with her and Remus in her office. She sent Remy to get a few papers and asked me to tell you she wanted to speak with you…" She explained quickly. She waved to Sirius and Peter and then left.

Lily Evans didn't dislike Sirius or Peter. She was friends with Remus. But the other Marauder – the best looking one – James Potter… Oh, she _hated_ that boy _so much_! Since first year Potter pursued her, trying to make her go out with him. But Potter was so pig-headed, so conceited… besides, he and his friends kept hexing Severus. She had hated the others, of course, but they had stopped. Potter, though, kept hexing Snape and asking her out. He had recently stopped the hexing thing, but continued asking her out.

And he always did some bad thing to boys who showed any romantic interest on her – which only made her hate him much more.

"Hey, Lily!" Called a girl. She looked up and saw Alice Matthews smiling at her. Alice was one of her best friends. She had dark hair (almost the same tone as Potter's) and blue eyes "Where you going?"

"Hey, Al. Amos asked me to meet him at ten thirty…" Alice giggled.

"So that's mean you have a boyfriend too?" She asked. Lily blushed slightly and nodded.

"We can make double dates, now! This is, if Frank won't mind…" Alice rolled her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Frank won't mind" She said

"Frank won't mind what?" A blond boy asked. Alice grinned as she saw her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you later…" Lily said "I'll let the lovebirds alone… Bye!" She continued her path to the gardens, where Amos was waiting for her. He sat under a tree, his blond hair flickering. When he saw her, a beautiful smile spread across his face, and Lily did the same.

"Hello, Flower…" He greeted her, kissing her softly.

"Hey, Amos…" Lily answered. Amos was really good looking. He was sweet and, apparently, really liked her. It was really brave to ask her out with that maniac Potter around. It was a sunny day. In one week they would go home and only come back as seventh years. Seventh year. The last year at Hogwarts. The idea scared Lily a little.

They spent a couple hours only talking and laughing. The tree Amos had chosen was far away from the path of people.

"Does everyone know I'm your boyfriend yet?" He asked jokingly. Lily smiled, embarrassed.

"No, not everyone…" She sighed "I only told Alice, actually. I didn't find the other girls and…"

"And?"

"I really don't want Potter to hex you" He looked at her and one eyebrow rose "Well, every time I'm dating someone, Potter hexes the boy…"

"And you think he could actually hex _me_?" _Uh, obviously_. Lily knew if Potter heard about her new relationship, he would hex Amos 'till kingdom come.

"If he tried, you would hex him too, and you would be in trouble and this would really upset me" Only the last part was true. Potter was really good with spells. Amos grinned.

"So you're only worried about me?" Lily smiled.

"And Marlene too. She's friends with Potter, and he would fill her of questions and make her life miserable" Amos laughed and kissed Lily's head.

"Okay, I understand. So what's your plan?" He asked, helping her to get up. It was almost lunch time.

"Well, I thought about… letting Remus know and… ask him to… tell Potter in the Express" She told him.

"In the Express?"

"Yes… We would be far away from him, then you would go home, I would go home, and he would go home… and we would be happy, no hexing anybody" Lily explained. Amos smiled sweetly down at her.

"If you think that's better, it's ok for me" Lily grinned and kissed him quickly. Then he saw some friends from Hufflepuff (his house in Hogwarts) and left Lily. But she didn't stay alone for more than seven seconds.

"Oh my Merlin, Lily Evans!" Marlene McKinnon squeaked "So it's true?"

"What, Lene?" Lily asked, chuckling. Marlene rolled her brown eyes and put a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Don't play the fool, Evans! I mean what Alice just told me!" Lily opened her mouth to answer, but was cut short by Sirius.

"What are you ladies talking about?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Something that you should not be hearing" Lily said, smirking at him.

"Ouch, Lils, that hurt me!" He said in a mock tone. The girls laughed.

"Sorry, Six, can't tell you" She said and he pouted.

"But Lily…!" Sirius complained and she smiled.

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Do you promise?" Lily rolled her eyes at his request, but smiled anyway.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Hey, have you seen Prongs or Moony or Wormtail?" Sirius asked for his friends.

"No, why?" Marlene said.

"We may or may not be planning a new prank…" He answered.

"Another prank?" Lily asked her eyes narrowed. Sirius smirked.

"Don't worry, Red, it won't affect you…" And he left.

"Hey, Sirius! SIRIUS!" But the boy had already gone. "I swear, if they make another prank, I'll hex them _all_ 'till kingdom come…" Marlene laughed.

"I've heard that before…" The blond sang with a smirk in her face.

"Shut it, McKinnon!"

"So Alice is right? About… you know!"

"Yep" Marlene screamed and hugged Lily.

"I'm happy for you! Oh Merlin, I'm so happy! I told you! I told you that day! I told you Amos was looking for you! And smiling!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I agreed with you, didn't I? If I hadn't, I wouldn't have-" But she was cut again.

"Hello, you!" Potter said. Lily sighed.

"Hey, James!" Marlene greeted him smiling "Lily, be polite!"

"Hello, TP" Lily said. Marlene guffawed and Lily smirked.

"I believe I lost something…" He said and run a hand through his hair.

"Yes, you did" Marlene confirmed.

"May I ask what is it?"

"Yes, you may" Lily answered. The other two were surprised.

"What means 'TP'?"

"Well, I said you might ask, not that I would answer… Bye!" And left laughing. She could hear Marlene teasing Potter about her last comment, but she just couldn't resist making it. The face Potter made when she said it. Besides, she didn't believe to be quite polite to tell him the meaning of TP… Most people wouldn't like to be called Troll Project.

She sat on the Gryffindor table besides Mary Macdonald (she had blond, short hair and brown eyes) and Hestia Jones (black hair and black eyes). Both girls asked her about Alice's news and she nodded, a little blushed.

"Please, keep it a secret… You know some people won't like to hear about this…" They smiled.

"By some people you mean…" Mary began to ask and then ran a hand through her hair. Lily laughed.

"Yes, exactly."

"Wise."

"I know, right?" They giggled and started to eat. Then Marlene and James arrived and sat down near them.

"You know, Evans, you really shouldn't hide things from me…" He said, starting to eat.

"And why is that?" He smirked. He knew Lily Evans too well. James knew she was really curious and would ask why.

"Because relationships are based in trust. I can't trust you if you hide things from me" He explained. Lily snorted.

"Well, it won't be a problem for us…" She answered. Marlene chuckled slightly. She knew her best friend and could tell exactly what she would say.

"Oh, you're gonna tell me? Excellent…"

"No, it's because we are _not_ in a relationship" She smiled sweetly, as if she had just said some cute thing. The others laughed.

"Someone here's in a good mood…" Remus commented as he sat down between Sirius and James. Peter hadn't shown up yet. Lily grinned widely and Alice and Frank arrived.

"Yes, I am!" Lily said. James smiled in response, though only Remus and Sirius saw it.

"Why is it?" The former asked. Lily hesitated.

"I'll tell you later…" She said.

"Okay" Remus said. James pouted.

"You will tell everybody but me?"

"Why should I tell you?" James rolled his eyes.

"You truly hate me, don't you?"

"Noticed this now?" He smiled.

"Nah, I just tried to ignore it" Lily glared at him and then started talking with the girls.

"Excited for the summer?" Hestia asked "I'm going to Ireland…"

"Both months?" Lily asked, curious.

"Yes, I'll come back only to buy my things at Diagon Alley… What about you?"

"I'll work with Dad" Lily's father was a dentist and had a dental near the Evans' house.

"You gonna be his assistant?" She sighed.

"I wish. I'll be the secretary."

"Shame on you…" Marlene said, smirking "Lost the position for Tuney…" Lily snorted.

"Tuney is engaged with Vermin- I mean, Vernon, as you all know by now, and she refused to work with Dad this summer. He's gonna hire an unprepared teenager instead of using me…"

"You'll be paid, at least?" Mary asked.

"No. Unless you call cooking for the family some distorted kind of payment…" They laughed and kept chatting.

At night, Lily was requested by the girls in their dorm. James was dying to go with them, to find out what Lily was hiding from him. He would find out, sooner or later. He was a Marauder, after all. Sirius sat at his side.

"Where are Moony and Wormy?" James asked.

"They are coming… Wormtail was hungry and Remus was with McGonagall…"

"Hungry? We had dinner thirty minutes ago!"

"It's Pete… He's always hungry"

"And why Minerva spends so much time with Remus?" Sirius smirked.

"Maybe Moony found his Lily…" At first, James didn't understand.

"Found his-" Then he remembered who he was talking to "Ew, Padfoot! That's gross!"

"I was just wondering what she could want with him…" Then Remus and Peter arrived.

"Whatever ridiculous supposition Sirius made up, it wasn't true. She wanted to talk with Lily and I about some prefect things, ok?" Remus said quickly. Sirius and James smirked.

"If you say so…" Sirius said "Ok, let's plan our last prank before Moony totally betrays the Marauders…"

"I beg your pardon?" Remus said startled.

"You're forgiven…" The werewolf rolled his eyes.

"Why did I betray the Marauders?"

"You are prefect!" James answered.

"And you are in the Quidditch team!"

"Exactly my point!"

"What?"

"I'm a chaser. This makes me cool."

"And being a prefect makes me what?"

"Uh, boring?"

"So Lily's boring?" James closed his mouth immediately, and Sirius laughed.

"That's different. Lily's a girl. She's responsible. And she's _not_ a Marauder!" Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Then what would be the total betrayal?"

"If you get the Head Boy badge" Remus snorted "It's too much responsibility"

"And what if you get to be the Quidditch captain _again_? That's a lot of responsibility, too."

"Yes, but this makes me _cooler_. Therefore, no betrayal" Remus shook his head.

"You can't be serious…"

"He isn't. I am" Sirius said. They laughed at the ridiculous joke "Ok, ok. What about the prank, huh?"

"Yes, what about it?" Asked a voice. They looked in its direction. It was Lily.

"Good evening, Evans" Greeted James cheerfully.

"Are you guys seriously up to a new prank?" She asked, looking to Remus.

"Lily, I-" He started. She shook her head.

"Just make sure you… just make sure you don't get in trouble…"

"Oh, Evans, you're worried about us!" James exclaimed "That's sweet from you!"

"Actually, I worry about the three of them. I want you to be expelled from school so I can live peacefully" Then she left. Really, what was wrong with those boys? Why did they _have_ to pull pranks? Why were they so… insufferable?

She didn't mean all the Marauders. Her hate was directed to Potter. He always ruined things for her. She sighed as she lied down in her bed. At least, he couldn't reach her when she was in home. _And if he ever tries to, I'll hex him 'till kingdom come._

The following days passed by calmly. No pranks, no hexes and no parties. Lily hadn't forgotten about the possible (and probable) prank, but she tried hard not to remember. She spent some time with Amos in the library (Sirius asked what was wrong with her for going to the library) and a lot of time with her friends.

The day before they would go home was a sunny day. Lily woke happily, planning what she would do. She woke Marlene and Alice up and the girls went down to have breakfast. The boys were already there, seeming really happy.

"Good morning, girls!" Sirius said "How was your night? Dreamt about me?" They snorted.

"Good morning, Sirius. No, we are happy. Happy means no dreams with you" Lily answered smirking. James did the same.

"She only would be that happy if she had dreamt with me, Pads" He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Then it would be 'nightmare'." She said simply. They snorted again and continued to eat.

"It must be done at night" Remus said. The girls began to pay attention.

"Why at night?" Sirius asked "I want to do it and I want to do it _now_!"

"But think, Pads" James argued "If we do it now, less people will see it…"

"Then let's do it in the lunch!"

"Not everyone will be there, Pads. At night, Dumbledore will make his speech and there'll be the feast. Nobody misses the feast" James continued.

"Besides" Said Remus "If we get caught – and I think we will – there will be less time to tell our parents. And Dumbledore knows you live at the Potters and will tell them." Sirius wanted to argue, but James and Remus were right.

Lily heard it all looking at her plate. So they would do something. And they would get caught; Remus himself said it. She mentally shrugged and continued her meal. If they got caught, it was none of her business.

After breakfast, she went to library, this time not to meet Amos. She sat there and read until lunchtime. When she felt hungry, she went down. The Marauders weren't there. Alice, Marlene, Hestia and Mary were waiting for her. They chatted all the afternoon about everything.

When Lily went back to the Great Hall in the dinner, she half-expected it to be blue or something. She sat down and looked at the Marauders. The smirks in their faces told her there would be a prank. Lily sighed. It would mean more papers for her to fill. She wondered when the boys would be punished, as they'd go home in the following day.

Then Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech. She saw the Marauders taking their wands out. She sighed again as she noticed how they pointed them at the Slytherin table.

"Good evening" Dumbledore said, smiling "It was a great pleasure to spend this year with all of you – though some might have created some, er, _situations_." He said, his eyes directed at the Marauders "But I would be a liar if I said some were not funny. To the seventh years: I know you are happy to finish school. Congratulations, you deserve this. Especial thanks to the prefects and Heads, for at least trying to control the students. Congratulations, also, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that won the championship for the fifth time in a row." James smiled proudly. He was the captain since fifth year, but had been in the team since his second "Now to the House Cup… As we all know, the order is, from last to first: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table cheered happily, while the Slytherin one groaned in disgust "The difference, though, was only by twenty points, so cheer up, Slytherins and…" But he stopped and looked to the Slytherin table, just like every single person in the Great Hall.

The Marauders had already hidden their wands, but Lily knew they were the responsible ones for the prank. Each Slytherin student had had their clothes transfigured. The boys were now wearing short, red skirts and yellow tops while the girls wore large pants and male T-shirts.

Everybody burst out laughing. The scene was hilarious. The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched a little, but he controlled it. Hagrid laughed loudly. The only student (apart of Slytherins, of course) who wasn't laughing was Lily. It was a little funny to see the Slytherins dressed like that (they had chosen the shortest skirts they could have!), but she could not laugh.

The Marauders were guffawing, almost choking in their laughs. Lily saw Sirius wiping a tear from his eyes and hi-fived Potter. After a few minutes, everyone was calm and the four boys were smirking widely.

"Hey, you guys!" Sirius called, standing up. The Slytherins glared at the boy "Fancy a help?" A few people snorted. Then Minerva McGonagall stood up. Her mouth was a thin line.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew: Dumbledore's office after dinner" She said angrily "And undo the spell." Sirius opened up his mouth, but Remus elbowed him and he didn't speak. They transfigured the Slytherins clothes back to normal and sat down, the smirks yet in their faces.

"Well" Dumbledore said "I don't remember what I was talking about before that, uh, situation, so… help yourselves!" He sat and started a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

The boys were still laughing and talking about their pranks. Lily searched for Amos in the Hufflepuff table. He saw her and winked. She blushed and smiled in response.

"Hey, Evans!" James called "What are you smiling at?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business" She answered simply. He shrugged and continued to eat. James knew she wouldn't answer.

When supper was over, Professor McGonagall went to the Gryffindor table.

"If you could please come with me…" They followed her, chatting about a few of James goals in the last game against Slytherin. Peter was silent, as he didn't understand what exactly they were talking about. They didn't go, however, to McGonagall's office, but to Dumbledore's. This was bad. Professor McGonagall said the password.

"You can go in. They are waiting for you" She said and left.

"They? Does she mean Dumbledore and Fawkes?" Sirius asked in a mock tone. James snorted.

"Don't forget about the portraits…" James said. They suppressed a laugh.

However, the smiles disappeared from their faces almost immediately as they came in the headmaster's office. There were seven people in the room.

"Mum? Dad?" James asked. Because the other six (besides Dumbledore) were Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew "What the-" But he shut up.

"Don't swear, James Potter!" His mother growled "What the devil is going on here?" She asked. She was red-haired with blue eyes "We were in home, happy because you were coming back and then Dumbledore appears at the fireplace asking us to come to Hogwarts because some sort of _situation_!"

"I'd like to hear the story, too, Remus" Said Mrs. Lupin. The boy gulped.

"I think we all would like to" Added Mr. Pettigrew.

"Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you call _my_ parents?" Sirius asked unhappily. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Mrs. Potter said she would, um, _take care_ of you and James" **Shit. Bloody hell. Crap.** "Now, James, as the Quidditch captain, would you like to explain what happened?" The boy sighed.

"We pulled a prank. My idea" James said. He saw the others protesting "Okay, our idea. Let's share the glory. We, um, transfigured the clothes of the Slytherins."

"Oi, I took a picture of Regulus with Frank's camera and I'll send it to Walburga!" Sirius announced happily. James glared at him. "Oh, right. Go on, Prongsie"

"Don't call me 'Prongsie'! Right, the story… We transfigured their clothes and… the clothes were… well… were not right for them" Mrs. Potter narrowed her eyes.

"The picture, Sirius Black. Now" She asked. Sirius handed her the paper he had hidden in his robe. She showed it to the other parents. James noticed how the corners of his father's mouth twitched slightly when he saw it. People used to say that Mr. Potter was James' future, because they had the same hair, the same eyes and the same mouth. From Mrs. Potter, James only had the nose.

"I expected more…" Mr. Potter said "They've done worse, haven't they, Albus?"

"They have, in fact. But this prank was well planned, as I can neither give them detention nor discount House points. Therefore, I would like to ask…"

"To punish them?" Mrs. Potter completed.

"Well, yes"

"We've got it" The six parents said. The Marauders looked to each other and gulped. Dumbledore smiled.

"Maybe next year we'll have some peace in Hogwarts…" He sighed, as though peace wasn't what he exactly wanted "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, you may go back to Gryffindor common room. It's almost curfew. Good night and don't be late tomorrow or you might lose the Express…"

The boys left silently and sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, apparently your 'not getting in trouble' plan worked, Moony" Sirius commented sarcastically.

"I was only thinking in the best for the four of us. Don't forget I'm screwed too, ok?" Remus answered.

"It won't be any good arguing right now, guys" James said "We just have to try to sleep and forget about how our parents will punish us… Be prepared, Pads, I've never seen Mum like that before. Usually, she laughs about the pranks, but in the last months… Well, I don't know…" They heard a movement on the girls' stairs and James smiled as he recognized Lily "Hey, Evans, what you doing here?"

"I, um, I…" She stopped and rubbed her eyes. Why should she answer anything about her personal life to Potter? "More important question, why are _you_ lot here? Besides Remus, of course…"

"We just came back from Dumbledore's office…"

"How much paper do I have to fill?" James smiled at her question.

"None, unless you work for the Ministry and will fill the papers of my death…" Lily sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'd fill _that_ paper happily. But no detentions?"

"Nope. Dumbledore called our parents to ask them to punish us in the summer…" Lily snorted.

"And does he really believe it will work in your case? I mean, you've never been punished by your parents, have you?"

"No, but I've never seen Mum so angry at me. Maybe because she never gets angry at me. This tells you something…"

"If I didn't hate you so much, I'd feel sorry for you…"

"Feel sorry for us, then!" Sirius said "We'll be punished too. And I'll be punished by Mrs. Potter…"

"Oh, right! Because you live with the Potters…"

"Yep."

Lily looked at the four boys and imagined how they would be punished. She knew that Mrs. Lupin would get Remus grounded for a month or more. And Mrs. Pettigrew would do something like that, for what Remus had told her about Peter's mother.

But she knew _nothing_ about Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so she couldn't know what waited for Potter and Sirius.

"You guys deserve the punishment…" She started.

"Oh, Merlin, thanks, Lily!" Sirius said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"But I, for some weird and unknown reason, wish you luck" The boys smiled and James grinned widely "Oh, and Remus, I need talk to you about something tomorrow, ok?"

"Um, something, sure…"

"Good night…"

"Hello, Flower" Amos greeted Lily in the Great Hall. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you" She said back. She tiptoed to kiss his cheek, but refrained herself. He smiled.

"You're meeting me at the Express" Amos stated. Lily grinned.

"At two p.m.?"

"I'll get you"

"Then I'll wait"

She went to the Gryffindor table smiling. Remus and Sirius were already there.

"Morning, Lily" Remus said. Sirius frowned.

"What that Diggory boy wanted with you?" He asked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Really subtle, Padfoot" Sirius smiled.

"Should I try again?" He said and Lily giggled.

"Jealous, Sirius?" She asked playfully.

"No, but I know someone who would be…" Lily saw her chance to mention her new relationship.

"That's bad for him, because I'm meeting Amos in the Express today…" Sirius choked in his juice.

"Like… like a prefect meeting?" He asked. It was possible to hear the hope in his voice.

"No, Sirius, like a date" Sirius stared at her blankly. Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"And you want us to tell James, right?" He asked Lily. She smiled.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would… If possible, in the Express, or at home… So he won't hex Amos 'till kingdom come…" Lily answered.

"I don't know… this feels like betrayal to me…" Sirius said, still staring at Lily.

"Pads, if he knows, he'll so hex Amos, and he will get more trouble. And I think the both of you already have enough problems at home…" Remus argued. Sirius sighed.

"Only because Mrs. Potter is gonna kill us as soon as we arrive…" He said.

"Thanks anyway, boys…" Lily grinned. Just then James and Peter arrived. They all began to talk about the weather.

"Ok, what are you hiding from me?" James asked when Sirius mentioned that "when it's sunny, probably won't rain". Lily shot a pleading look to Sirius.

"Nothing, Prongsie… Do you think your Mum will sell my motorbike when she kills us?" He asked. James frowned.

"I don't know, but I hope she'll bury my broom with me…"

"No way, mate, your broom wouldn't fit in a coffin…"

"Of course it would! Well, I'll ask this to her as my last words…"

Remus rolled her eyes and Peter laughed.

"Well, mate, I know for sure she'll cut me in tiny little pieces, so I won't even bother asking things like that" Sirius said. James snorted.

"You can't be serious…"

"But I am!" The other three rolled their eyes with the Sirius-Serious joke.

Lily and Remus helped the younger Gryffindor students embarking the Hogwarts Express from Hogsmead to London. Then she went to her friends and Remus looked for the Marauders. When he found them, he sat down and sighed.

"Okay, I'm so sure I didn't get lost in my first year in the Express…" He said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Someone did?"

"Yes, a little boy." James snorted.

"Please, let's give him a prize. It's a really hard thing to do. Get lost in a train…" The others nodded "I mean it's not like you can go to the sides… It's only forward or backward…"

"Exactly… Thanks Merlin Lily was there. I wouldn't be so comprehensive…"

"She's really patient… When it's not about me, of course… Do you guys know what she was hiding from us already?" Sirius and Remus looked to each other.

"Well, actually… yes" Sirius said "She's got a date" James paled immediately.

"She what?" He exclaimed.

"It's… worse, actually" Remus said quietly "I was talking about it with her… in fact, it's not a date. She's got a boyfriend"

James stood up.

"Who's the prat?" He asked angrily "Who's it?"

"We're not telling you until we're home" Sirius said. "We don't want you to hex him, and we know you want to, but we don't want you in more trouble"

James sat down. They could feel he was not satisfied, but they couldn't do anything about it. He remained silent for the whole way to London and didn't eat. They saw Lily walking by their compartment and James stood again, but Sirius held his arm.

"Really, mate. Better for you…" James sighed and sat down miserably.

When they arrived at King's Cross, their parents were waiting for them. The four boys approached the six parents slowly, fearing at awaited them. James was looking everywhere but in the students' direction. When he and Sirius met their parents, they looked to Mrs. Potter fearfully.

"You both don't know what punishment is. I'll wound you where it hurts the most" She said "When we get home, I'll scream at both of you. But just a warning: you're _so_ screwed!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Do you like it? Hate it? Think it's the worse thing ever made? Please, review!<strong>

**Next chapters will be bigger, I promise.**

**Thank you and review!**


	2. Coworkers

Hello you guys! How are you all doing? Fine, I hope! Thanks everybody for reading! Special thanks to Bah Malfoy Black, Rosie chers, EnchantedWords17, Olivia Wolfe, Biaa Black Potter, .Read., Me and Rob Kabus, the ones who sent me reviews. They really made my day.

Three more things I forgot to say:

1. Whenever there's a italic phrase or something, it's probably _Lily's thoughts._ When the phrase is a bold one, it's **James's thoughts.**

2. Anything you read that sounds like a Coldplay song _is_ a Coldplay song.

3. Anything you read that sounds like AVPM or AVPS (A Very Potter Musical/Sequel) _is_ AVPM/AVPS.

That's all. Majority characters are J.K.'s, Harry Potter is J.K.'s... there're only a few things mine. IT'S ALL J.K.'S. SHE RULES THE WORLD.

* * *

><p>-Chapter two-<p>

Co-workers

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you doing? I hope you are well, because I'm not. You know, you were absolutely right when you warned us about that last prank. I'm sure you know the results, but I'm telling you anyway._

_Dumbledore asked our parents to punish us, as we've told you before. My parents and Peter's grounded both of us. During the whole summer. Maybe it won't last that long, but this is only me hoping they'll feel guilty seeing their only child alone… in home…_

_I don't know what Mrs. Potter will do with James and Sirius, but I can assure you it'll be worse than what happened with me. She was really furious at King's Cross… They won't be grounded, but it'll be as bad as this. Worse, even. Mrs. Potter knows them really well._

_In fact, I'm writing to you as an explanation to my future lack of letters. I'm not allowed to write to anybody, except to my senile grandmother, who, as you must have deduced, does not talk about normal things. Therefore, I'm sorry for my absence, hope you get the Head Girl badge and wish you good summer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin._

Lily sighed when she read the letter from her friend. She felt really bad for him. Grounded the whole summer, no letters allowed! She would go insane if she was in his place. Lily looked to her clock; it was seven and thirty in a nice Monday morning. Sighing again, she put her working clothes on and put the letter inside the drawer of her desk.

Her father had asked her if she minded her co-worker being a guy. Of course she didn't. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that. He'd also asked her to go first to the Dental, so he could meet the new boy and show him the way to the Dental. She would go walking, but the distance was really small; only a couple of blocks.

She went downstairs, where her mother was making the breakfast. Petunia sat on a chair in the kitchen, talking about what she would do in that day.

"Well, it's a really nice restaurant, but I'd like him to take me in a new place… You know, we've gone there a few times and all…" Elize Evans was an excellent mother and listened to every little thing her two daughters said. She paid attention to the smallest details.

"If this matters for you, I think you should let him know, dear… I'm sure Vernon will do what you want…" she said to Petunia "Oh, good morning, Lily. Come here, eat… I'm sure you will have a lot of work today" Lily smiled at her mother.

"Hopefully. Dad gets so happy in a busy day…" Elize laughed.

"Yes, he does…"

"Hello, Petunia" Lily said politely.

"Hi"

"Lily" Elize started "Will Amos lunch with us?"

"No, not today. He has a family thing to go…"

"Oh, ok. You'll warn me when he does, won't you?"

"Of course"

"Richard said he would invite the new boy to lunch here. He liked him. Said he was really funny" Lily smiled. It seemed something her father would do. She put milk on a glass and drank it while her toast wasn't ready. Then she ate the two slices of toast in less than ten minutes, and upstairs, brushed her teeth and went down again.

"Bye, mum!" She screamed as she walked out of the house on her way to the Dental. Lily went whistling all the way to the work. She greeted the receptionist of the building where the Dental was happily. She didn't really minded working for her father. He'd always done everything for her and she wanted to help him any way she could.

The door was unlocked, so she walked in easily and only closed it. Lily sat down at her desk and started to see how many patients there would be. It would take the whole morning and a part of the afternoon. One hour or so. _No problem. None at all_.

She organized the desk; the pencils and pens in the pencil case, the agenda exactly in the middle of the desk, the telephone on the top right and the files from each patient on the top left. Everything had its place. Even the trash bins (exactly outside the consulting and waiting rooms, so the patient could throw anything away as he left).

She then sat down and took her book. It was her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She really loved the book. She hadn't read five pages when she heard her father's voice. She smiled; Lily had been back from Hogwarts on Wednesday. Her father asked her to help him in the interview of her new co-worker on Friday, but she had a date with Amos (which went great, by the way).

Lily fixed her hair and smiled, so the new guy could she was a nice person.

"… I don't think you will have trouble to get there, son, it's really easy, no mistakes to be made…" She didn't hear the boy's answer, but she supposed it was something funny, because her father laughed "Well, yes, that motorbike of your friend could help you…" Her father came in, but the things in his hands fell and the boy kneeled to help him "Oh, thank you…" Richard Evans said smiling to his daughter.

But she didn't wear the happy smile anymore. _No way._ She groaned internally. In a whole wide world of young boys, he really had to choose a wizard one? And, as if it wasn't enough, she had to hate him?

Because when the boy kneeled, she had the chance to see his hair. And she would recognize the black messy hair anywhere. It was the sight to her personal hell.

"Lily?" Her father asked worried when to the look of her face "Is everything ok?"

James Potter looked up then, to see what was wrong with her. When he saw who his co-worker was (when he saw his suspects from that morning were right), he grinned widely.

"Lily! I mean, Evans!" He said happily "What a surprise, huh?" He asked teasingly. He watched amused as she clenched her fists.

"Dad, can we talk in the consulting room?" She asked. James bit his lips and she closed her eyes, going to the room she'd asked her father to go.

"Um, sure… Wait here, ok, James?"

"Yes, sir"

When James and Sirius arrived home, they faced Margareth and Anthony Potter before even showering. They had just travelled all day, but the parents didn't seem to care.

"Well, we thought really hard on what we would do with the both of you" Margareth said. James was still in a bad humor because of Lily's new boyfriend news.

"And?" He asked impolitely. His mother narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care if you had a hell of a day, if you had a fight or if that girl is with someone else, you cannot talk like that. I'm announcing your punishment, you must fear me now"

"There's no girl…" He mumbled.

"Silence!" Margareth hissed "We know it wouldn't work to ground you like Remus or Peter. So we thought about a few things. Your favorite things, in fact. Sirius, you first"

"Just say it"

"This summer, you can't drink any kind of alcohol or kiss any girls"

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"If you don't obey, your lips will turn obnoxious pink" she continued as though Sirius hadn't screamed. His mouth was widely opened "And the color won't come back to normal unless I unmake the spell. Any doubts?"

"Um, you sure you want to this to me? I mean, I wasn't drunk when we thought about the prank, and there was no girl on my lips either, I'm sure of it!" He said. Anthony was fighting a smile when he finished.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, Sirius. Now be quite so I can cast the spell on your mouth" He pouted, but she didn't lower her wand. He sighed and allowed her to cast the spell "There we go. It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"It wasn't now… Let's see when the girls try to get me drunk and cry because I refused them…" Anthony laughed and Margareth smiled a little.

"James, your turn" She said.

"Just say it; I'm not in the mood"

"No Quidditch and you have to get a summer job. Your interview is Friday"

"Whatever. Can I take a shower now? Thanks"

His parents looked him go puzzled. Sirius sighed.

"Lily's got a new boyfriend"

"Oh…" They said.

"Yeah. He found out about it today. Not taking it ok"

"Why he didn't hex the boy?" Anthony asked.

"Because we didn't tell him who the boy is. I'm supposed to do so today or tomorrow… or next week…"

"Next week. He'll cool down, but… wait a little" Margareth said "He really likes the girl, doesn't he?"

"I suppose so. But he's a git to her, so she hates him"

"That's bad"

"He made it that way"

James took a really long shower, trying to forget about the bastard. The bastard was, of course, Lily's boyfriend. He was really mad about it; he hadn't even cared about his punishment. Two months without Quidditch. A job. Lily's boyfriend.

No Quidditch. A job. Lily's boyfriend.

Those were the three things he wanted to forget, therefore were the things he remembered the most. When he left the bathroom already dressed, Sirius was waiting for him.

"You better?" His best friend asked.

"Should I?"

"I don't know, mate. I've never been in love."

"I've been better"

"Well, at least you can kiss a girl"

"No Quidditch. A job."

"Fine, you win. How you gonna survive?"

"Plotting about how to kill the bastard" Sirius was quite for a second.

"What you gonna do now?" James shrugged.

"What do you suggest?"

"Pull her to a broom closet and snog her 'till kingdom come" James snorted.

"You know she will only hate me more"

"But you would enjoy it, right?"

"Yes, but I want more than a single snog"

"Well, yeah… Then what?"

"I think…" He hesitated "I think I'll try to get over… Try to be friends with her… Better than nothing"

"So you're giving up?"

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Sirius was stunned.

"Like… after… six years? You're just getting over her… That simple?"

"Of course it won't be that simple, Padfoot, but I'll try. From now on, no more hints or flirting with Lily Evans. I'll try to be friends with. Besides, I've got the whole summer"

"You'll snog another girls in front of her"

"Yeah, so she can be jealous- wait, no!" Sirius was smirking "No, I'll snog another girls because I want to."

"You'll get a girlfriend"

"Maybe, if the girl's nice. And if she's funny, of course. And if she isn't afraid to tell me my flaws…"

"Or she could scream your flaws in the Great Hall and then say 'I hate you and your big ego, Potter!'…" James smiled weakly.

"That's what Lily shouted at me a few days ago after I flirted with her, remember?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course I remember, or I wouldn't say it, you moron"

"Oh, sure"

"And you'll be friends with her?"

"Exactly"

"And maybe have double dates with her and D- the bastard…" James clenched his fists.

"That would be a little too much, don't you think?"

"Yes, but if you want to be friends with her, you'd have to face D-the bastard and her… holding hands… smiling at each other… hugging… kissing…"

"Yes, I would. But the bastard isn't going to be with her all the time, right? I mean… he's not prefect or anything, is he?" He asked, panicking a little.

"Sorry, Prongs, can't say… Next week, if you still want to know."

"Ok, I can handle one week. She's only the girl I'm in love with since I was eleven. I've waited for six years, so one week is ok for me…" He sighed "Damn, I mean… I _was_ in love since I was eleven. That's right."

Sirius rolled his eyes and called him to dinner. They went downstairs and Margareth said that Sirius would be allowed to use the motorbike. James was silent. He ate and didn't talk a single time. His parents noticed but said nothing.

On Friday, Sirius took him to a snack bar, where he met Richard Evans. The surname had startled him, but he knew Evans was a common surname in the muggle world. Richard didn't really look like Lily. Maybe the mouth seemed the same, but that's all. Richard's hair was blonde. His eyes were blue. Nothing with Lily.

Richard seemed to like him and taught everything he needed to know right there on the snack bar. Richard was impressed; James had learnt everything in an hour. By then, James was being funny again, because in the night before he and Sirius had pulled a prank. Richard really liked him.

The doctor told James to meet him in a house really near his on Monday. Richard's house. When James arrived there, he saw Elize Evans and, as he looked in her extremely green eyes, he thought that maybe, _maybe_ that couple could be Lily's parents. And if they were Lily's parents… Well, Richard had invited him to have lunch with him, his wife and his _two_ daughters (Lily and Petunia, of course!).

So James was smiling widely as he went to the Dental with Dr. Evans. Of course he was: Mrs. Evans said her youngest daughter worked with Richard! That would mean, of course, Lily. Mrs. Evans was busy with the garden, so she didn't really pay attention to them.

**I have to stop thinking about it. I'm getting over her. I have to get over her.**

But he couldn't help. He was happy with the possibility of working with Lily. It was a good thing to think. Well, even if he was getting over her, it was great to see a known face. He knew for sure she was really nice. If he had to work with an unknown muggle it would be hard. Really hard.

He was walking with Dr. Evans on their way to the Dental. When they arrived on the building, the receptionist smiled and told them "Miss Evans is already in the office, sir" Richard smiled and thanked, introducing James. They went upstairs talking about a lot of things.

"… I don't think you will have trouble to get there, son, it's really easy, no mistakes to be made…" Richard told him.

"Well, maybe Sirius can give me a ride in that giant, loud bike of his…" Dr. Evans laughed.

"Well, yes, that motorbike of your friend could help you…" Richard went in the room, but the things in his hands fell on the floor "Oh, thank you…" Dr. Evans looked into the room, where Lily (hopefully) was "Lily?" He said "Is everything ok?"

James looked up then and to his great pleasure, Lily Evans was looking at him. Well, yes, she was shocked. And maybe a little furious. But just a little. **I've seen her in worse moods…**

"Lily! I mean, Evans!" He said happily "What a surprise, huh?" He asked teasingly. He watched amused as she clenched her fists. Lily was really interesting to watch. Really funny the way she looked about to murder someone with her bare hands.

"Dad, can we talk in the consulting room?" She asked. James bit his lips, trying hard not to burst out laughing and she closed her eyes, going to the room she'd asked her father to go.

"Um, sure… Wait here, ok, James?" Richard asked, seeming a little confused.

"Yes, sir" He sat down on the chair and chuckled a little. If someone ever told him he would work with Lily for her father, he wouldn't believe.

"_Dad, can you please explain me something?"_ He heard Lily's voice. He could hear everything from the other room.

"_Yes, of course darling…"_

"_Why, in Merlin's- I mean, in the hell did you hire that boy?"_

"_Is there some trouble?"_ James knew Lily had rolled her eyes.

"_Just tell me why."_

"_Well… I thought… You said there was no problem if I hired a boy…"_

"_And there isn't! The thing is, why JAMES FREAKING POTTER?"_ James smiled at the way she screamed his name. He could say for sure her face was red.

"_Oh, you know James? He's a nice boy, isn't he?"_

James bit his finger so Richard and Lily wouldn't hear his laughs.

"_Of bloody course I know him!"_

"_Lily Evans, language!"_

"_Sorry, but Dad! James Freaking Potter?"_

"_Where did you get to know him?"_

"_He studies in Hogwarts. With me."_

"_That's good, then, isn't it?"_ James wasn't watching the scene but he knew for sure Lily had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath.

"_Dad. James Potter and I together isn't a good thing."_

"_Why not?"_

"_God, don't you read any of my letters?"_

"_Yes, I do…"_

"_He's the boy who pursues me, Dad! He's the great troublemaker, the reason of all my detentions!"_

"_Oh, he's the one who plans those pranks?"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_The conceited one?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_The chaser?"_

"_Yes, Dad, it's him!"_ There was a minute or two of silence.

"_Then I think the both of you should start to get along. I can't fire any of you. Now go and call James in."_

"_But, Dad…!"_

"_Lils, I… I liked James. He learnt everything. He has good hands. If he does anything, you just let me know and I'll talk to him. But please, try to not kill him, ok?"_

"_Ok…"_

James opened a magazine and pretended he was reading it, and not listening to the conversation. Lily came through the door and stood in front of him.

"Um, hello?" He said uncertain.

"Rule: you don't flirt with me and I don't kill you" She said. She was only doing this because of her father. Then the first patient arrived and Lily had to confirm his data. James followed the patient; a young girl, blond with blue eyes.

_I have to hide the girl's telephone or Potter will steal it…_

Lily couldn't believe what was happening. It had to be a nightmare. The summer was a good thing and part of this was because she hadn't to deal with Potter. It was something not to worry. Potter seemed like a nightmare and only.

And now her own _father_ was forcing her to deal with the prat! In her vacations! _That's absurd!_

She heard laughing noises and supposed Potter had just told a joke. Pathetic. Twenty minutes later, Potter came out of the consulting room.

"Hello, Lily, how are you doing?" He asked cheekily. She glared at him.

"One more rule, shall we? It's Evan, remember?"

"Ok, I'm sorry. But how are you doing?"

"I was fine" A minute of silence as she opened her book again.

"Won't you ask how I am?"

"I would, if I cared"

"Ouch, Evans!" She didn't even look up "Ok, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"A deal? What deal?" He sighed.

"No attempts of murder me and I won't flirt with you anymore"

"No more flirting?"

"Nope"

"You won't ask me out anymore?"

"No"

"Ok, then…" That she didn't expect. She could try.

"Besides…" He said slowly, a hurt smile in his face "You have a boyfriend. I wouldn't ask you out" She blushed.

"Well, yes, I have"

"Who's the lucky man?" He asked quietly. He was looking to his hands. Lily didn't know if she should tell.

"You're not going to hex him 'till kingdom come, right?" She said. He smiled.

"Will not"

"Really?"

"Yes, I… I'm getting over you, L-Evans"

"Really?" Now she was even more confused. He'd given up? Just like this?

"Yep"

"So you don't fancy me anymore" James hesitated.

"No, no I don't" He lied. He was still in love with her, but he couldn't say it, could he?

"It's… Amos. Amos Diggory"

Ok, ok, ok. James was astonished. He knew her boyfriend was a jerk, an idiot (just by the fact he was Lily's boyfriend) but he expected Lily to be a little more selective. Then he snorted.

"Diggory? Really?" She crossed her arms.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"It's just… he's stupid. And he's a _Hufflepuff_." She rolled her eyes when James' words looked like being a Hufflepuff was the worst thing in the world.

"Yes, he's! So what? Hufflepuffs are great!"

"Evans, what the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everybody knows Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart and Slytherins are evil. And the Hufflepuffs? What the hell are them?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders" James snorted.

"Right, if I lose something then I know who I should ask!" He said sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why does this bother you so much, anyway? Aren't you over me?"

"I am, but I still think you deserve someone better than _Diggory_" He said nonchalantly. Lily opened her mouth to answer but couldn't say anything because another patient arrived.

They didn't have time to talk before the lunch time. The three of them left, but Dr. Evans had to go back because he'd forgotten his suitcase. Lily and James continued to the Evans' house.

"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier, Evans, it's none of my business" James said after a few moments of awkward silence "And it was rude"

"It was rude and it's none of your business"

Lily was a little mad. Who he thought he was to tell those things about her boyfriend? He was James Bloody Potter, the reason of her nightmares. They continued walking to her house in silence.

James wanted to talk to her. Well, she had to see his point! He only thought she deserved better (a lot better) than _Diggory_. Diggory was a stupid boy with that blonde always perfectly combed hair. Ridiculous. He was prefect and played Quidditch (chaser). Of course he always lost (he was a Hufflepuff, hello?). And his grades were terrible, even though he _studied_. A jackass.

And the worst: Lily chose Diggory over him. He couldn't understand. Ok, maybe he was a pain in her ass (maybe), **but just because I'm in l- I **_**was**_** in love with her.**

They got to the house to see Elize Evans in the garden, irrigating the flowers. She smiled sweetly when she saw the two of them coming.

"Hello how was work today?" She asked hugging Lily.

"It was ok, but we have to go back after lunch" Elize smiled.

"Well, I'll make a cake for you, then" She promised. Lily grinned.

"Chocolate?"

"For sure" Lily kissed her mother's cheek and Elize looked to James, smiling "Oh, hello dear! What's your name again?"

"I'm James Potter, ma'am" Mrs. Evans stopped for a second, looking from James to Lily and back to James.

"You're… I mean, _the_ James Potter?" She asked to Lily.

"Finally someone who reads my letters!" Lily said happily "But yes, the James Potter"

"So… you're the one who pursues my daughter?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh not anymore, ma'am, I'm in rehab…" Lily rolled her eyes and Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Do I have to worry, Lils?"

"No, I'm seventeen; I can hex him myself…"

Elize smiled and came in the house.

"I don't think you can hex me, Evans…" James said, a smile playing in his face.

"Of course I can, do I have to demonstrate? I'd really like to…"

"Er, no, I thank the opportunity, but I'm fine here…"

"Let me know if you changed your mind…" They arrived in the kitchen, where Petunia sat, reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard the noise of people talking.

"So you're Lily's boyfriend?" Lily gasped and winced; James paled. He wanted really badly to say yes, but he couldn't. Instead, he smiled politely.

"No, I work for your father, I'm James Potter, pleasure" Petunia raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard that name somewhere before…" She said.

"I'm sure you have; I attend at Hogwarts too"

"Oh so you're a freak too…" Elize smacked Petunia's arm lightly "I'm sorry… so you're the one who drives my sister mad every day?"

"Yes I am"

"The sport star? The troublemaker?"

"Well, yeah"

"And you're not dating? I thought…" Petunia started, but Lily cut in.

"I'm dating Amos Diggory, Petunia, not Potter. If you paid any attention to what is said in this house besides what you say, you'd know that…" Petunia snorted.

"Yeah, life would be so much better…" She said sarcastically. Lily grinded her teeth together.

"Okay, let's not fight, shall we? James, dear, sit down…" Elize said, offering James a chair on the table "Where's Richard?"

"He forgot his suitcase, but I think he will go to the bakery to buy Coke…" Lily answered. James looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Er, forgive me, but what in Merlin's name is a Coke?" Lily blinked and laughed. Petunia snorted and Mrs. Evans smiled.

"You don't know what Coke is?" Petunia asked.

"No, we don't have Coke in Hogwarts" Lily said, then turned to James "Coke is a drink."

"A drink?"

"Yes, like Butterbeer"

"Like Butterbeer?"

"Exactly, Potter"

"Tastes good?"

"I prefer Butterbeer, but maybe because I drank Coke all my childhood…" Lily said.

James nodded and sat down, putting his hands together and looking to his lap. A few moments later, Richard arrived and proved Lily right: he had two bottles of Coke.

"It's black!" James said in amazement. The others (except Petunia) laughed and he blushed slightly "I'm sorry; I didn't expect it to be black! None wizard drink is black!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's black…"

"I have to show this do Padfoot…" He whispered to himself. Lily heard.

"Are you serious?" James smirked.

"No, that would be Padfoot…" He said. Lily rolled her eyes again. They started to eat and Dr. Evans looked to James.

"So, James, now we all know you're a wizard, tell us about you…"

"Well, sir, I don't really like to talk about myself…" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and Lily snorted.

"It's more like a passion, isn't it?" She asked. He laughed.

"I'm in the same year L-Evans is; I'm the troublemaker of the school; I drive all the teachers mad; I play Quidditch… I think that's all"

"So you're seventh years now?" Richard continued.

"Yes, sir"

"What's your house?"

"I'm a Gryffindor too, thanks Merlin… I can't imagine myself in Slytherin or" He faked a shiver "Hufflepuff… I don't know what I would do if I were a Hufflepuff…"

"Well, I can't imagine you in Ravenclaw" Lily said. James laughed.

"Neither can I; I heard people actually _study_ in there!" James said and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"People study in Gryffindor, too" She replied.

"Well, you and Moony study, the others… read before exams…"

"Your homework is always done" She pointed out "McGonagall told me"

"Ok, maybe I make a few homeworks… maybe I copy others…"

"Ok, wait a minute, we're lost here" Said Mrs. Evans "What's with the houses?"

"Each house has its traits for the students" James explained "Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are evil, Ravenclaw are smarts and Hufflepuffs are, apparently, _good finders_" Lily glared at him.

"Shut up, Potter, Hufflepuffs are loyal and good friends"

"I'm loyal and I have excellent friends. Pads, Moony and Wormy are excellent friends, loyal and Gryffindors. Your turn. Defend the losers" Lily sighed.

"They're not losers! And maybe not having a special trait is a trait" James snorted.

"Bullsh- I mean, it makes no sense."

"I won't discuss this with you here, Potter" Lily said, glaring at him.

"Ok, let's change the subject…" Elize said, a smile on her face "You said you're in the Quidditch team… how long have you been in the team?"

"As first years cannot get in the team, I got in the second year and I'm the captain since fifth year"

"So you're a good player?" Richard asked.

"I have to say yes, sir"

"What about your grades?"

"They're good… Not the best grades, those are L- Evans', but I'm not really too far-" Lily snorted.

"Won't you show-off now?"

"Nah, it's funnier when you don't expect it…" James said. Dr. and Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Any others abilities?" Elize asked.

"Do I have?" He asked to Lily.

"Well, if being an infuriating, conceited bully is ability, then yes" She answered smiling. James chuckled and drank his first gulp of Coke.

"Wow, that's great!" They smiled "I mean… That's as good as Butterbeer! Or Firewhisky!" He exclaimed animatedly.

"Firewhisky?" Dr. Evans asked "Are you old enough for this?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I'm seventeen" James answered with a smile in his face.

"Do you drink a lot?"

"No, sir, only in parties"

"Parties? There're parties in Hogwarts?" Richard asked. Lily glared at James. Why in the hell he had to talk about alcohol?

"Sometimes, sir. I make them myself"

"And how do you buy Firewhisky?"

"Er, there's a bar in Hogsmead… I buy it from there… By… mail." He lied.

"Really?"

"No" Lily said.

"Well, no…" James completed "It's just… a Marauder thing" He said, as if this explained something. Dr. and Mrs. Evans shot him confused glances "I have three best mates, and we make a group called 'The Marauders'. Anything we do and can't tell is a Marauder thing. And how we get the supplies for the parties is a Marauder thing. One of our best secrets." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I bet you just go to Hogsmead…" James smiled.

"The secret isn't that, the secret is _how_ we get there…" He said with a wink at her direction. Dr. Evans laughed and stood up.

"We should go back… Tuney, get the car keys, will you?" James raised an eyebrow to Lily.

"Evans…" He whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"What in Merlin's name is a car?" She blinked once. Twice.

"You… you don't know what's a car?"

"No, is something to eat?" Lily looked at him then started to laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"No, he's in my house…" He said, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes "But really, what's a car?"

"You'll see."

"But I don't like surprises!" James whined. Lily chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon, don't let it break your heart!" He rolled his eyes. It should be forbidden Lily being so perfect for him. Petunia then threw the keys to Lily.

"Dad's waiting in the door. He said you'll drive. Bye freaks."

"Bye, Tuney!" Lily said happily.

"So you drive a car?" James asked. Lily kept silent.

"_That's_ a car" She said when they got to the Evans' car. James approached the vehicle and examined it.

"And what's that for?" He asked. Richard looked puzzled at him.

"There aren't cars in wizard world, Dad. Potter's never seen one before"

"But he does know what a motorbike is"

"Do you?" Lily asked surprised.

"Sure, Sirius bought one a few months ago. It flies."

"Sirius' got a motorbike."

"Yeah"

"And it _flies_."

"Awesome, right? He'll pick me up at the Dental today, if you wanna a ride…"

"Does he have a license?"

"I guess so. Mum must have interfered in that boring and legal stuff" Lily rolled her eyes as they got in the car.

"Boring and legal stuff… You know, I'll only believe Sirius' got a motorbike when I see him driving"

"Will do. Today. Wait and see. So this is like a motorbike?"

"Yes, but it's safer and easier"

"And there's none adventure involved, right?" He asked. Richard chuckled as Lily started the engine and James, in the back seat, jumped a little.

"Depends on who is driving" Richard commented "There's always death risk when it's Lily…" He teased.

"Dad!" She shrieked. The other two laughed.

"Just joking, Lils" Dr. Evans said "You drive pretty well for a young lady"

James was amazed. He had no idea Lily could drive. And her father wasn't lying; she drove really well. Maybe he let the amazement clear on his face, because when they got out of the car, Lily looked at him and asked, "What?"

"I just… I didn't know you could do this… thing… with that… thing…" He said "You drive really well" He said. Lily blushed slightly.

"Um, thank you, I guess…" She answered awkwardly. James smiled.

The three of them went up to the Dental together. James was still thinking on how amazing a car was.

"How does it work?" He asked suddenly. Lily and Dr. Evans looked at him confused.

"What works?" Lily questioned.

"Sorry- how does the car works? I mean, brooms have a spell… but how does the car work? What's the energy source?" Lily blinked once.

"Uh, do you seriously want to know that? Doesn't Sirius own a motorbike?"

"He cast a spell on it. It flies, remember? So the energy source is a spell. But what about this car?"

"Gasoline" She answered. Dr. Evans was trying hard not to laugh, but James looked excited.

"And what's that?" He continued.

"Gasoline is an energy source taken from oil…"

"Taken how?"

"Uh, well, there's a chemical process and… Dad, you're the man, explain this, will you?" Dr. Evans laughed.

"I promise I'll give you a written explanation, James" He said "But you have to give me a few days to find it, ok?" James grinned widely.

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Not a problem, son"

James and Dr. Evans went to the consulting room and Lily stayed on the waiting room. One patient arrived and she sent him in.

Lily was a little confused. Potter wasn't the git he used to be at Hogwarts. True to be told, she'd had fun. A little. She laughed a lot. Now she was thinking, Potter acted like Sirius. Well, except for the asking her out thing. Sirius didn't. But now, according to Potter himself, he'd moved on.

Should she become friends with him? Well, for her father, yes. The question was: would this be so hard? She didn't think so… As long he kept acting like Sirius. Besides, he said he was over her. That meant he wouldn't ask her out anymore, making a friendship bearable. Right? She hoped so.

A couple of hours and four patients later, James came in the waiting room.

"That's the last one?" He asked. Lily blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked. James smirked.

"That's the last patient today?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Great" Then he dragged a mirror from his pocket "Sirius Black!"

"Have you gone ins-" But she didn't finish, because the mirror answered.

"_Hey, wasup, Prongs?"_ That was the voice of Sirius Black. Lily was agape and James still wore the smirk.

"Can you come over here to pick me up?"

"_Really now? Can't you just apparate? I'm a little busy here…"_ James snorted.

"Sirius, I can see your face and it's full of chocolate"

"_Well, I'm busy with chocolate!"_

"Come here, someone wants to see your new motorbike"

"_Someone who?"_

"Come over and you'll see. It's a surprise" Sirius pouted.

"_But Prongsie! I _hate _surprises!"_ James laughed.

"C'mon, baby, don't let it break your heart! Bye" He said.

"You- you have a two-way mirror?" Lily blurted as soon as James put the mirror away.

"Oh, yeah"

"How? Why? When?" James chuckled.

"My father gave me only one in my first year, so I could speak with him. But in second year, I, um, borrowed the other mirror" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Borrowed?"

"Maybe yes… Maybe not… Who knows?" He said teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So you stole the mirror…"

"That's such a strong word… 'Stole'. I didn't steal, it's my father"

"You and Sirius study in the same school and he spends his vacations in your house. Why do you need those?"

"Those help us in our pranks and when we have to be in separated detentions, of course."

"Of course…" She repeated rolling her eyes. James grinned.

"Sirius' coming, he'll take about twenty five minutes to arrive. I think you'll be able to see his motorbike" He said.

"That's something I'd like to see…" She agreed smiling.

"If you want, he can take you home… I don't mind apparating…" James offered "I mean, if your father doesn't want to wait…" He completed quickly.

"Um, no, thank you. I don't think he'd appreciate if I went in a bike with a crazy wizard. Besides, I'm sure you don't even use helmets…" James rolled his eyes.

"Evans, we have wands. We wouldn't die if we crashed. And we won't- trust me. Dad cast all kinds of spells on the motorbike" She shrugged.

"If you say so… As long as you don't die on my door…"

"Ow, that's cute, Evans! Are you beginning to worry about us?" Lily smirked.

"No, I'm worried if my door will get blood stains. And I always worried about Sirius…" She teased him.

"Now, that hurt me immensely!" He complained.

"Don't let it break your heart, Potter…" Lily said in a mock tone. James couldn't stop the smile. Then Dr. Evans and the patient came out of the consulting room smiling.

"Thank you, doctor!" The patient said.

"No problem! Oh, Lily, James, let's go? How you going home, James? Wanna a ride?"

"No, sir thanks. My friend's coming to get me… He wants to show Lily the motorbike… Only show, no ride" He said.

"I don't have problems with motorbikes, as long as the driver can drive and both are using helmets" Dr. Evans told them "Do you use helmet, James?"

"No, sir, I'm gonna buy mine today"

"You don't have one?"

"I did, but I lost it this weekend" James lied quickly.

"How?"

"I lent it to a friend"

"Oh, I see… What about the owner of the motorbike?"

"Same thing"

"Then I'll go home… You won't mind, right, Lily?"

"Um, no Dad, go ahead"

"No ride on the bike unless there are helmets involved, ok?"

"Ok, Dad, I'll walk home…"

"Ok, then… Bye"

When James and Lily got to the front of the building, Sirius was waiting in the motorbike. He wore black clothes, a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. When he saw Lily, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Lily flower!" He said, hugging her "You're working with Prongsie?" She smiled then sighed.

"Yes, yes I am"

"I'm truly sorry for you"

"Thank you Sirius" She said smirking.

"Yeah, thanks, Pads" James added sarcastically, looking at Sirius' hand in Lily's waist. Sirius smirked and broke the hug.

"How's Remus?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I dunno. He's grounded, no letters allowed, you know…" Sirius answered. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Am I supposed to believe you didn't apparate in his house?" Both boys smirked.

"He's fine, besides not being able to get off the house. And" James added "I quote him, 'I miss writing to Lily, she's the only one of my friends who understands my worries about school and stuff'" He said, rolling his eyes "I mean there're only three essays! We have almost three months to finish them!"

"I've done mine" Lily said, smiling "So I don't have to worry about anything from school"

"Yeah, right" Sirius said rolling his eyes "Hey, wanna go out tomorrow night the three of us?" James glared at him.

"Oh, um, thank you very much, but I have a, er, a date, so…" She answered, blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok then…" There was an awkward silence broken by Lily.

"I should go now… Dad's waiting for me…"

"And don't forget the chocolate cake" James said. Lily smiled.

"I hadn't! See you tomorrow…"

"Do you wanna one of us to walk you home?" James asked hesitantly "I mean, so you wouldn't go all by yourself…" He trailed off, the back of his head going red. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, sure!" Lily answered a little confuse.

"I'll follow you guys with the motorbike…" Sirius said, smirking at James.

James and Lily started to walk back to the Evans'. He wanted to break the silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So…" He said "I have a proposal for you"

"A proposal?"

"Yep"

"Ok, I'm curious, spill it" James smirked.

"You hate me, and that's a fact"

"Yeah"

"But we're co-workers now, right?"

"Right…"

"Therefore, I assumed it would be better for both of us if we tried to be friends" They walked in silence after the proposal was made, looking forwards.

"No more asking me out?" James smiled.

"That's part of the deal, remember?" Lily chuckled.

"And all I've got to do is not murder you, right?" James nodded.

"Exactly. That would be great for both of us. I'd be alive and you wouldn't go to jail…" She laughed.

"Ok, I'll accept your proposal. Do I have to sign somewhere?" Lily joked.

"Of course not, I recorded it all" The both of them laughed and just then they arrived at the Evans' "One more thing"

"Yeah?"

"I'm James now, ok?"

"And I'm Lily, nice to meet you" She answered, looking into his eyes and smiling. He stared back.

"My pleasure…" He whispered, still looking at her. Then Sirius honked and they jumped a little. James ran a hand through his hair "Well, bye, Lily!"

"Bye, Po-" He glared at her playfully and she smiled "I mean, _James_."

Lily watched her – weird thing to say – friends go in the motorbike and she saw Po- James was right: Sirius could drive.

"Lil, is that you?" Her father called.

"Yeah, it's me!" She yelled back, going in the house. Her parents were in the living room.

"You came back by yourself?" Elize asked.

"Oh, no, James and Sirius walked me here…" Dr. and Mrs. Evans raised an eyebrow.

"So he's James now?" Elize questioned.

"Well, he made an interesting proposal. I won't murder me if he doesn't… well, if he behaves…" She said "And there's something that implies this as a friendship…" Richard smiled.

"Thank you, dear" He said. Lily shrugged.

"Not a problem, Dad…"

_And_, she thought hours and hours later as she was almost falling asleep,_ it really isn't a problem…_

"Okay, now you're telling me how you tricked your mother into this" Sirius said as soon as they left the Evans'. James laughed.

"I didn't. I was lucky"

"Damn pretty lucky, I might add. I mean, there're tons of dentists over London and you work for Lily's father? With Lily!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know! When I met Dr. Evans on Friday, I didn't think they were related because Evans is a common surname, y'know? So I didn't say anything for you. But when I saw Lily's mother… hell, they have the same eyes! And you know how mad I am- I mean, I was for those green eyes! Then we made a deal- she wouldn't murder me if I didn't ask her out. I had an outburst, though- do you know she's dating _Diggory_?"

"Yeah, I know that…"

"I noticed how really losers Hufflepuffs are- even Lily couldn't defend them properly! She said something about 'good finders'. Yeah, I know. Then I went to lunch at their house and I tasted this wonderful drink-"

"Is it alcoholic?"

"No"

"Wonderful"

"And Lily can drive a car! Then we came back and… well, we talked. When I walked her home, I proposed to be friends with her, and she said yes!, and now we are calling ourselves by our first names! And-"

"Ok, ok, Prongs! Calm down, mate!" Sirius said, laughing "You're gonna pee yourself. Breathe."

"I'm breathing, Pads, or I would be _dead_" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"I do, I just really like to piss you off"

"Git"

"Cheers" They laughed as they went in the Potter's house. Margareth and Anthony were sitting in the giant living room.

"How was work?" Mrs. Potter asked smiling devilishly. James grinned even more than her.

"It was absolutely fantastic. I love my job!"

"Wait, WHAT?" She yelled. James laughed "This was supposed to be awful! Terrible! The worst thing in your life!"

"Nothing will be worst than Slytherins, Mum. Next time you want to punish me, search better. My boss is Lily Evans' _father_. And, guess what, I _have_ to work with _her_…" he sighed "That's _so_ bad…"

"And I can't get you out of the job because it would be irresponsibility, right?" She asked. James grinned.

"You're growing up, Mummy!" He cheered. His father and Sirius laughed.

"Still no Quidditch"

"Now, Mum, revenge is a really bad thing…" She snorted.

"You should tell yourself this when you find out who's Lily boyfriend"

"I already know that it's ID, ok?"

"ID?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Icky Diggory" Both boys laughed hard.

"Anyway, I have to thank you, Mum. I loved my punishment. And I'm totally over Lily, ok? We're just friends… I'm not going to hex ID because he's Lily's boyfriend…" He said then went to his bedroom to take a shower.

"Totally over my ass" Sirius said "He almost peed himself when he told me about their friendship"

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Hated it? Pleeeease, review me! Reviews are like unicorns. They're specially magical and make me really happy.<p>

Sorry again if there's anything grammatically incorrect and thanks for reading!


	3. Date

**Heeeeeeello, dear readers! How are you'll? Fine, I really hope! I know, I take some time to post the chapters, I'm really sorry, but it's the time I need. Just to you get happy, I have so many things in my mind to this fanfiction... I have, also, a map, which I'll post on my tumblr and put the link in the chapter 4!**

**Thanks to .Read for your review! And also for Rosie Chers, I'll certainly read your story. And special thanks to EnchantedWords17... your review was FREAKING AMAZING. I read it with my beta, and we almost fainted. It's bloody brilliant!**

**Remember, italic it's Lily's thoughts and bold it's James'!**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking, sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Three-<p>

Date

In the following day, Lily woke up with an owl in her window. Smiling, she recognized Amos' owl and got up quickly to get it. She opened the letter and sat down at her desk to read it.

_Flower,_

_How was your first day at work? I'm sure it went great; you seemed really excited when you told me you'd help your father. I think I have a toothache, do you know where I can go? Ha-ha, just kidding, darling._

_I'm writing to know if we'll have our date tonight. You know, I really miss you… I really want to go out with you today… I'll get you at home again._

_Amos_

She smiled down at the letter. Amos was so cute! Then Lily grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and started answering.

_Amos,_

_It was great, in fact. I had a few rows with my co-worker, but we're fine now. I'm really excited. I love helping Mum and Dad; that's the only reason I cook when I'm home. Ha-ha, I don't know, maybe I could get you a dentist…_

_Of course we will! I miss you too, honey… Be here at seven p.m., ok?_

_Lily_

She folded the letter and sent it back to Amos. Then Lily took a shower and got ready to work. She went to the kitchen and started making the breakfast. She cooked really well. Of course she did, she was an excellent potion maker. Her father then appeared and smiled.

"Good morning, Lils…"

"Good morning, dad…"

"Whatever you're making smells delicious…" Lily chuckled.

"Thanks…"

"You're going out tonight, right?"

"Yeah, right"

"Ok…Oh that Anna Rivers asked where you were yesterday"

"Ah, Anna! Did she?" Anna Rivers was her neighbor since the Evans family moved to that house. Anna had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't friends with Lily, but didn't dislike the red-haired either. Anna was the only neighboor who wasn't afraid of her.

"Yes, she said you should pass by her place so you could talk a little… Elizabeth Yale was with her" Elizabeth had dark, curly hair and dark eyes. She reminded Lily of Peter Pettigrew. Elizabeth used to be a little fat and worshiped Anna, her best friend. She had never liked Lily, but both girls had bad temper

"I will, of course I will… Tomorrow, after work"

"Tomorrow I only work in the morning, go there in the afternoon" Lily smiled.

"Will do, thanks Dad"

"You're welcome, honey" He said, starting to eat. Then Petunia appeared, grabbed an apple and left wordlessly. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, I feel loved" She said sarcastically. Dr. Evans chuckled.

"You know your sister, Lils; she isn't a morning person…"

"Well, right…" Lily said, rolling her eyes. The fact was that Petunia hated her and used the "not morning person" thing as an excuse. Lily and Dr. Evans ate quickly and left to the Dental. Richard made Lily drive, because her license was recent and she had to train.

When they were getting out of the car, Sirius and James appeared on the motorbike. Both were using helmets and Lily smirked. She knew they were only using because of her father. She approached the boys smiling.

"Hello, you" Lily said. James grinned and Sirius winked at her.

"Hey, Lily, how are you doing?" James asked politely. He wanted to hug her, but they were only beginning the friendship and a hug would scare her.

"I'm great, thanks!"

"Hey, Lils, what's up?" Sirius asked. He was leaning on his motorbike just like a muggle would do.

"Nothing, really… Well, James, we should go… Today we work 'till five p.m." James whined.

"Five?"

"Exactly my thoughts… See you later, Six!" Lily said. Sirius winked again, smacked James' head and left, no helmets "The helmets were because of my father, right?" James smirked.

"Of course. If you want a ride, Padfoot can take you home today… I'll borrow you my helmet" Lily grinned.

"I'll take the offer, thank you very much…"

"You're welcome" Then they arrived at the waiting room. Dr. Evans asked James to prepare the consulting room and left. When he came back, the first patient arrived.

It was a nine years-old little girl. She was blond and very small. Lily smiled sweetly at her. She was good with kids.

"Hello, you must be Linda, right?" The girl nodded shyly "Okay, darling, come here with me, will you?" Lily offered her hand and Linda took it, smiling. Lily put the girl in the chair and pointed to James "That boy will help you… his name is James…" Then she pointed at her father "And that's Dr. Richard Evans… he'll fix your tooth, ok?"

"But it's gonna hurt, isn't it?" James approached the girl and smiled.

"Hurt? What? 'Course not!" He said.

"How do you know that?" Linda asked.

"Because" James answered "Dr. Evans over there is like… wow, it's amazing! He fixes your tiny little tooth painlessly!"

"I don't buy it" The girl said simply. Richard chuckled and watched the scene.

"But it's true, Linda" Lily said "I promise you that's true" James backed away and Lily looked at him "Hey, come back here!"

"No, you're the one good with kids…"

"But you're the one good with girls!" James laughed and approached them.

"Ok, Linda, listen to me… Do you see those lollipops over there?" The girl nodded excitedly "Those lollipops won't make any harm to your tooth… but the taste is amazing; I ate one myself. So, if you do everything I ask you to, I'll give you one lollipop"

"The pink one?" James gave her a crooked smile.

"Any color you want, honey" Dr. Evans then got to the chair near the girl.

"What do I do?" Linda asked.

"Just say 'aaah' and obey Dr. Evans and the pink lollipop is all yours…" The girl did as James said and he followed Lily to the waiting room.

She sat down and looked at him puzzled.

"It was just me or you really flirted with that nine years-old?" She asked. James smirked.

"Did not. I swear" He answered "Besides, you were the one who mentioned my ability to make women go mad" Lily snorted.

"I beg your pardon, the ability of _what_?" He chuckled.

"You know I'm just joking…"

"Well, your fan club wouldn't say the same…" He rolled his eyes "Do you always offer pink lollipops to the girls you want something from?"

"Nah, usually I offer a date. That's enough for an one-week slave" He said nonchalantly. She looked into his eyes and both of them burst out laughing "Ok, just kidding, I usually ask Sirius to do those flirt things" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's a good plan…"

"Mine usually are… but Sirius'…" James shrugged.

"So you're telling me that you think of all the pranks?"

"No, but Sirius' ideas never are used exactly the way he thought, or we'd been expelled a very long time ago… in first year" Lily grinned.

"And you're the one who controls him?"

"Nah, that's Remus' job. To control us. If he wasn't a Marauder, we probably wouldn't be here having this conversation"

"And why's that?" James grinned again. He knew she would ask this.

"Because I would've done some, er, things about my, um, _thing_ for you that would result in you murdering me painfully" He answered. Lily smirked.

"Me? Killing? Yeah, probably…" They laughed again and Dr. Evans called James.

"I'm done with Linda; could you please give her the pink lollipop?" James grinned at the girl, who grinned back. Then he took the lollipops and offered her the pink one.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it didn't"

"See, I told you… that man is like a wizard!" Dr. Evans and Lily (who had followed James to see what he would do with Linda) laughed at his choice of words. Then he took her to the waiting room.

"I didn't know he was good with kids" Richard commented with Lily. She shrugged.

"He's good with little girls" Lily corrected her father "You should see the effect of James Potter and Sirius Black in the younger girls at Hogwarts…" He chuckled.

"Ok, then…" Lily left to the waiting room, where James was talking with a patient. Now she was totally sure he was flirting with that girl. She was sixteen, with brown hair and blue eyes. Lily sat quietly and let them talk. After five minutes, she called both of them to the consulting room, where her father waited.

Twenty minutes and James came back, smiling. She smirked at him.

"Offered a lollipop to her too?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Well, she didn't want _that_ lollipop, if you know what I mean…" He said, smirking. Lily frowned.

"What? I didn't cat-" Then she seemed to understand "Ugh, James, that's gross!" He laughed.

"You asked…"

"And you weren't flirting with that one?"

"Well, maybe…" Lily raised one eyebrow "Ok, I was, but she really isn't my type…" He answered, crossing his arms.

"And what's your type, James?" **You**.

"I can't say that, can I? You'd do like Padfoot and try to throw every bird he thinks that fits in my type over me…" Lily laughed, but didn't believe that was the true. _He has his reasons…_

"Okay, then… How're Peter and Remus?" She asked.

"They're fine. Grounded, bored, but fine."

"I never got to ask, what's your punishment?" He smiled.

"I thought you'd already figured out… Tut, tut… I expected more from you, Miss Evans…" Lily smacked his arm lightly.

"Sod off, Potter! Just say it!"

"Not allowed to play Quidditch – Mum hid my broom, even – and, well, I'm here"

"The job's part of your punishment?"

"Yes, it is. Mum thinks I should be more responsible – like I wasn't – and insisted in me getting this job"

"But you're not, you know, unhappy here" He grinned.

"Of course I'm happy… I'm finally friends with you…"

"Then why your mother didn't change the punishment?"

"Because it'd be irresponsibility to get off after I had the job"

"What about Sirius?" James laughed.

"His punishment is the best ever."

"Just spill it!"

"He can't kiss any girl or drink alcohol" Lily started laughing too.

"That's, wow, your mother really knows him! Worst thing that could happen to Sirius!"

"I know! The longest he's been without a girl was for eleven years"

"Wow, why's that?"

"Because he was eleven when he had his first kiss. After that, the longest was… what, one week? Yeah, one week. And now he's forbidden to kiss or drink. He's going insane…" He explained.

"Poor boy… I feel bad for him…" She said smirking. James's mouth opened widely.

"Don't you feel bad for me?" He asked. Her smirk increased.

"No, I don't"

"I'm being punished too! No Quidditch! I can't even fly to forget about…" He was about to say 'you', but refrained himself "about stuff!"

"He can't _kiss_. It's like…"

"It's like James can't fly!" He said.

"But then he can't drink to forget about the no-kiss-allowed thing!"

"And I have to work- oh I see. My other punishment is no punishment at all…" He said, half-smiling "Ok, I see… Feel bad for him"

"Already am, don't worry"

"But I can't _fly_!" He whined. Lily rolled her eyes "If Dumbledore hears about this, I won't be the captain again and we won't win!"

"Stop whining, James!" She said, trying to hide a grin, but failing "I wonder what people will say when they hear that the great Quidditch captain was whining…" Lily commented in a nonchalantly tone. James opened his eyes wide.

"You wouldn't…!" Lily started to laugh, but had to stop because the patient went out of the consulting room and left, saying good bye to James.

"Give me one reason and I assure you I would" She replied, smiling devilishly. He smiled back.

"What must I do, Your Highness?" James asked.

"Just don't be a pain in my ass and your secret is safe" She answered.

"Working on it…"

Then more patients arrived. Dr. Evans called James and the waiting room began to be a little crowded. They worked until one p.m., the lunch time. Richard and Lily invited James to have lunch at the Evans again, but he refused, saying he already had plans.

"Sirius' gonna kill me if I don't have lunch with him today. He said I was picking work over family…" He explained. Lily and Richard chuckled while he rolled his eyes "Thanks for the invite anyway. See you in one hour…" James then looked to the street and there was Sirius in the motorbike.

Sirius took them to a snack bar. James ordered two cokes.

"So, Lily said hello to you today?" Sirius asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, so funny. Yes, she said. We talked a lot, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"About what?"

"Lots of things…"

"Name one"

"Well, ok… um… alright, there was this girl – Linda, she's nine – and she didn't want to let Dr. Evans work, was scared because he's dentist. So I tried to make her open her mouth, then Lily tried. But Linda didn't, so Lily called me to help, because, and I quote her, 'I'm the one good with girls'." Sirius grinned.

"See, she's starting to see your abilities!"

"Yeah, the ability to make women go mad…"

"That's _my_ ability, Prongs" Sirius said.

"I know, but I couldn't lose the joke, could I?" They chuckled. Then the coke arrived.

"You sure this is good?" Sirius asked and James nodded "I mean, it's black… that's my family, you know?" James rolled his eyes.

"Just drink!" Sirius did as he said and (surprise) loved coke.

Then they ordered the food, ate quickly and went back to the building of the Dental. Sirius was telling James about a blond girl he had met earlier.

"But I thought you couldn't kiss girls!" A female voice said. They both looked back (though James already knew who was) and smiled when they saw Lily. Sirius smirked.

"Just because I'm losing, doesn't mean I'm lost…" He said enigmatically.

"Er… what the hell?" Lily asked.

"Just because I can't kiss, doesn't mean I can't flirt…"

"But why would you flirt with the girl if you're not going to do anything?"

"Because it's funny to see the girl almost begging me to kiss her" Lily and James rolled their eyes.

"Prat" She said.

"Git" James agreed "Let's go, Lily, your father's waiting for us… Five p.m., ok, Pads?"

"Ok, Prongsie" James blushed slightly and Sirius smirked.

"Don't call me Prongsie!"

"Don't let it break your heart, Prongsie! Bye! Love ya!" James shook his head and followed Lily to the Dental.

"I still try to understand why I'm friends with him…" Lily grinned at his question.

"Because he's a crazy git. You're a crazy git. You match"

"Wow, I'm flattered, Evans…" He said sarcastically. Lily laughed.

"You should, that's a compliment"

"Of course it's a compliment, how silly of me…" He continued in the same tone. She laughed again.

"Well, I like crazy gits…" She explained. James grinned.

"Now I really feel flattered. First time in six years you say you don't hate me!" He cheered. Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled "From where I come, this is called 'progress'… "

"From where _I_ come, this is reason to go to the mad-house" He snorted.

"You have a point, I must admit…" James agreed "But isn't Hogwarts sort of mad-house?"

"Why would you say that?" This reminded Lily of Petunia.

"Don't get me wrong. I love mad people… but Hogwarts sometimes is so… I mean, all that gossip, all the stress, all the homework…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"This is called teenage, James, nod madness" He shook his head.

"Nah, I bet muggles don't have this kind of madness…" She eyed him incredulously.

"Yes, they have. It's called _high school_."

"Oh." She chuckled.

"You sure you take Muggle Studies, Po- I mean, James?"

"Of course I am! They just didn't teach me everything, did they?" He defended himself.

"Of course they didn't… Do you know anything, at least? Like… what's a television?" He rolled his eyes at her question.

"Please, Lily. It's that… well, it looks like a box, right? And there're people who appear there… Those people were… recorded, that's the word!" Lily grinned "They were recorded with a camera, right? And then another people put the video on the television and then muggles can watch the show or movie or whatever in their places."

"Great explanation, I think you're approved in Muggle Studies…" She congratulated him and James smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why thank you, Lily!"

Then Dr. Evans called James and he helped him until five p.m., just like promised. Both of them left the consulting room looking tired, but laughing anyway. Lily smiled at them.

"Busy day…" Her father commented. The teenagers agreed with their heads.

"The way you like it, isn't it?" Lily asked as they made their way to front of the building. Richard chuckled lightly.

"Yes, yes… exactly… stay here, kids, I'll get the car…"

James ran a hand through his hair and Lily noticed how he still had this habit.

"Why do you do it?" She blurted out. James looked at her confused.

"What?" Lily blushed and put a lock of her hair behind her.

"It's just… since first year you have this thing… this habit of running a hand through your hair… I just wonder why…" Lily explained and James laughed.

"Well, in the beginning it was just to annoy you…" He said smirking "I knew you hated it, so I did it just to annoy you… From forth year on, I noticed you didn't care anymore, but it became a habit… and it really makes me look better, don't you think?" He asked in a nonchalant tone. Lily snorted and laughed "What? I'm serious!" He said, pouting and smiling a little.

"No, you're not serious, that would be that prat you call 'friend'…" She answered. He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok, that's true…" He allowed. Just then, Sirius arrived on the motorbike, helmet on. She took it off as he approached Lily and James.

"Hello, Prongs! Lily…" He bowed at the girl and smacked James' head "Hard day, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's great" James answered. Sirius smirked.

"Wonderful, because I think I've got something stuck on my tooth…" Sirius said, opening his mouth in an attempt to show James one of his teeth. Lily laughed a lot while James punched Sirius.

"Get off, you git!" James said. Sirius smirked again and winked at Lily.

"Do you fancy a ride today, Lily?"

"I bet not, you don't want to be late, right?" James interrupted. Lily blinked blankly at him and he blushed slightly, rubbing a hand in his neck to hide the redden region "I mean, you have a date with ID today, right? So you have to get ready and stuff and I bet you don't want to be late, so I assumed you wouldn't like to have the ride Sirius is offering, because it would be a city tour and all…" He mumbled. Sirius was watching his "speech" amused and Lily smiled a little.

"That's sweet, James… You're right, I've got a date tonight and I'd like to be on time…" She said, still smiling "We work only in the morning tomorrow… I'd like the ride then…" James was looking everywhere but in her or Sirius' eyes.

"That's great!" Sirius said "Then it's settled. Tomorrow Jamesie is going to wait for me in your home while I give you the Black tour…" They spotted Richard's car "Well, good bye, Lils!" Sirius said and hugged her.

"Bye, Sirius…" She then turned to James "Hmm… Bye, James…" He looked up shyly.

"Yeah, good bye… See ya tomorrow…"

"Sure you will"

"Tell ID I said hello, will you?" She frowned.

"Tell who you said hello?" He smirked.

"Your boyfriend, obviously…"

"And why is he ID?" She asked confused.

"Because I didn't know his identity… So… ID… y'know?" She nodded at him.

"Ok then…" James smirked again "And…"

"Yeah?"

"That was really sweet… where the hell did that come from?" He shrugged.

"I dunno… maybe it was something I ate earlier…" She rolled her eyes and waved at them. Then she went to her father's car.

James went to the motorbike and took his helmet. He waved at the Evans and watched as they disappeared. Then he put the helmet away and Sirius mounted the bike. So he did.

"So, Prongs…" Sirius started "What was that?" James cleared his throat.

"That what?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me. All that mumble back there about Lily's date and stuff…"

"Well… um…" He started "You see… I'm a really observant friend… and she mentioned she'd go on a date… and I know girls like to get really pretty and all…"

"Though you think she doesn't need try to get pretty…"

"Exactly… Hey!" Sirius laughed "So what I think she's pretty? Means I have good eyes… er, good spectacles" James said defensively.

"Of course… So… according to you… You're just an observant friend?"

"Exactly."

"And you just want her to be on time on the date."

"Yep"

"And you're not jealous because you're totally over Lily" Sirius continued. James grimaced.

"Of course" He said in a strangled tone. Sirius laughed loudly.

"You're such a bad liar, Prongs." James blushed.

"Shut up, Pads. Let's go home before I pursue Lily and brake ID's face…" He murmured. Sirius smirked.

"If you want…"

Lily really thought James' mumble sweet. And kind of cute. And this was creepy.

She ran up the stairs mumbling a song. She took a shower still thinking about her day. She smiled as she remembered how good it had been. And how it promised to be even better.

When she was totally ready, she looked to her clock. Five minutes until seven. She went downstairs to wait for Amos.

She would introduce him to her parents and Petunia that day. She was, of course, a little nervous. _Well, if they liked James, they are able to like anybody. And Amos is really nice and polite…_ With that happy thought, she sat down in the couch between her parents.

"You look nice, Lilykins…" Her father said. She blushed.

"Thanks, Dad…"

"When will that Amos boy arrive anyway?" Her mother asked.

"At seven…" They glanced at the watch. Seven o'clock. Just then the bell rang and Lily smiled. "I'll get it!"

She stood up and ran to the door. When she opened it, her smile grew even bigger. Amos was outside with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Flowers to a flower…" He said. She blushed and took the bouquet. Then he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips but stopped when he heard someone clearing his throat. The teenagers looked at the sound and parted. Lily blushed and intertwined her fingers with Amos'.

"Um, Dad… this is Amos Diggory…" Richard didn't smile, just stretched out his hand to shake Amos'.

"Hi, I'm Richard. You can call me Dr. Evans…" He said. Lily eyed him angrily. Then Mrs. Evans arrived and elbowed him.

"Hello, dear. I'm Elize Evans… Call me 'Elize'… Came in…" She said, pulling Amos with her. Lily glared at her father.

"Dad!" She hissed in a whisper "Would you _please_ pretend you don't hate him?"

"Who said I hate him?"

"Er, your actions!"

"Sorry, Lils, but I didn't like his face…"

"Think for the bright side-"

"He's not Vernon?" Richard whispered. They laughed.

"I'd say that I like him, but add this to the list…"

Dr. Evans was more… likable. Thirty minutes later, Lily and Amos left to their date. They walked slowly to the restaurant.

"Good night, I've got a reservation under the name 'Diggory'…" The waitress took them to a table and Amos gave the menu to Lily "I know nothing about muggle food…" She smiled.

"Two Cokes, please." The waitress then went to get their drinks.

"So… How was work today?" Amos asked "And yesterday?"

"It was great, really"

"You said you had a few rows with your co-worker… why's that?" Lily grinned.

"Well… you're never gonna believe!"

"What?"

"My co-worker is James!" Amos frowned.

"James who?" Lily rolled her eyes at his question.

"James Potter, of course!" Lily answered. Then she stopped to see Amos reaction. He looked at her, confused. Then he took a sip of the Coke and grimaced.

"Ugh, I certainly don't like this…" He said, putting the drink away "I thought you hated him…"

"Well, I did…"

"Did?"

"Dad asked us to be friends, you know? No fights on his Dental…"

"He doesn't want to be your friend, Lils…" He murmured. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What else could he?"

"I don't think I have to tell you that…"

"He's over me, if that's what you mean"

"Then why is he working with your father?"

"Punishment. Remember the Marauders' last prank?" Amos nodded "Dumbledore couldn't give them detentions, so he asked their parents to punish them… James' Mother got him a job…"

"And it was with your father."

"His mother picked the job, Amos, not him."

"Ok, if you say so…" Amos said and shrugged "If you're friends now, why did you argue?"

"Because… well, it's just we always argue over something. But we didn't today" Then she grinned "He argued with Sirius, though…"

"Black got a job too?"

"No, he rides James home…"

"He has a car?"

"Nope, a motorbike"

"Wonderful…" Amos murmured sarcastically. Then he looked up at her "I'm sorry, Lils, I'm just jealous"

"Don't worry, they're just friends of mine…"

"Ok…"

"I bet he's being a pain in the ass…" James said while he played with a Quaffle with Sirius. Sirius sighed.

"Mate, just let it go… If he's being a pain in the ass, she'll break with him. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes! I mean, if he's being a pain in the ass, that's what I want… Because I'm a good friend… And I don't want her to be with a pain in the ass… Because I'm her friend…" Sirius tossed the Quaffle to James.

"Cut it off, Prongs. I believe you can get over her, but not in one week…" James threw the Quaffle at him again "I know what you want to do right now, mate…"

"And what would that be?"

"Punch ID, of course"

"Don't you?"

"No, I want punch Moony. Because of his stupid idea of 'in the end is better' and blah, blah, blah. I'm bored man, I want some girls!" James shook his head.

"Ok, what you want to do?"

"You can't help me, mate… Let's just curse our luck and toss that Quaffle…" Then the door opened and Mrs. Potter came in.

"Boys, what-" Then she saw the Quaffle in James hand and narrowed her eyes "James Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing!" He shrieked. Sirius laughed.

"James!" His mother said again.

"You said I can't play Quidditch! This isn't Quidditch! There's only the Quaffle and two of us and no brooms!"

"You're impossible, but I suppose you're right. I just came to know if you want dinner now…"

"Sure, we're going" James put the Quaffle on top of his bed and followed his mother and Sirius. They took their seats on the table and Mr. Potter smiled.

"How was work?"

"Good"

"How long did you spend staring at Lily?"

"Not lon-" James started "Hey! I didn't stare!" The other three laughed.

"I'm sure you didn't…"

"I simply looked carefully…"

When James woke up in the following day, he didn't took a long time do get ready. His breakfest was already in the table and he ate quickly. Then he woke Sirius.

"Get off, Prongs!"

"I need work, Padfoot, get your ass out of the bed" James asked and Sirius sighed getting up.

"One day I'll kill you"

"Bring it on, but please take me to work first"

When they arrived on the motorbike, Lily and Dr. Evans weren't there. But James knew they wouldn't be. He had planned this.

"One p.m. today, ok?"

"Send a Patronus"

James rolled his eyes but agreed. He saw Sirius leaving and waited for Lily and Dr. Evans, wondering how Lily's date had been.

He wasn't going to lie to himself; he hoped it had sucked. He hated Icky Diggory. He was sure the stupid Hufflepuff wouldn't make Lily happy. He was so stupid and pathetic. James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He clearly wasn't over Lily yet. But he was getting there.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

When the Evans' car appeared, James smiled and waved. Lily got off the car and went to his side.

"Hello, James!"

"Hey you" He said, winking at her. She smiled at him "How was your night?"

"Fine, I, er, slept" She answered and James rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant…" Lily smirked.

"Oh, you mean my date!" She said.

"Of course, Lily, _I_ hadn't a date yesterday and there're only the two of us here"

"What? Do you mean you're not dating anyone?"

"No, I'm not… I didn't date anyone for a long time now" He said "Like… seven months…"

"You?"

"Me."

"I don't buy it"

"Just do, because it's true…" James told her "Now stop changing the subject and tell me how it was!" He whined.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked. He smiled.

"Why do you think? I need subject to gossip about with Sirius, of course" Lily laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Well, it was great…" **Bloody fantastic** "He gave me flowers and…"

"Oh, let me test my Divination talents…"

"Go ahead"

"He gave you lilies." She looked up at him.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I have a theory that Hufflepuffes are clueless gits, besides the stupid thing…" He twitched his lips upwards as Lily glared at him "And I can't forget they're good finders…"

"You're never gonna forget this, are you?"

"Nope" Lily sighed.

"And why giving me lilies makes him clueless?"

"The right term is _clueless_ _git_, but I'll let it go. Well, your name is Lily, so probably you like lilies. And anybody would give you lilies, right? Because of your name and all…"

"So what?" James smiled.

"If he really knew you, he would know that your favorite flowers in the whole wide world are not lilies, but roses. White roses" Lily gaped at him.

"What?"

"I'm right, am I not?"

"Yes, you're, but how in the hell you know that?" James smirked.

"I pursued you for six years; I should know little things like that"

"Then why you always sent me lilies?" She challenged him, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow.

"Because if I sent you lilies you'd know they were from me. If I changed to roses, you'd never believe, would you?" Their eyes met and Lily sighed.

"Suppose not"

"See, your boyfriend is a clueless git" They were now coming in the waiting room.

"He's not!"

"He's, though"

"Shut up, James" Lily snapped and James suppressed a smirk.

"But I don't think it's personal, you know? If he were a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw…"

"James!" he laughed.

"Ok, I'll stop now, I promise."

"Thank you…"

"Speaking of ID, I needed his help…"

"What for?"

"I lost a shirt and I heard he could help me _finding_ it…"

"James Potter, you prat…!" Lily screamed and hit James over and over while the boy just laughed. Dr. Evans arrived just then.

"Good morning, James. Any special reason for Lily beating the hell out of you?" Richard asked cheerfully. James smirked.

"No, sir. I'm just being the stupid pain in the ass I used to be" Lily finally stopped hitting James' arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not hurting you?"

"No"

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope"

"And you're not lying?"

"No, Lily, your hands are too soft to make any kind of harm on me"

"Then I guess I have to get bigger nails…" They laughed and went to the consulting room to organize everything. When they were done, Lily went back to the waiting room.

"It didn't hurt even a little bit?" She asked James before leaving. He smirked.

"You have to work out, Red"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? Good? Bad? Excellent? Worst thing you've ever read? PLEASE, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading and Happy Easter everybody!**


	4. Neighborhood

**Hello, dears, how are you? I'm finally back (yeah, I know, it took me a loooong time) but here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Biaa Black C. de Cahill Potter for the review! ^^**

**Harry Potter world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, that beautiful flawless human being.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Four-<p>

Neighborhood

By the middle of the morning, Lily wasn't mad at James anymore. He told a few jokes and she rolled her eyes and laughed. She couldn't stay mad at him for a long amount of time anymore.

It was ten a.m. and Lily sat at her chair, writing an essay for Transfiguration. It was her worse subject (though she always got O's) when James entered the waiting room, a smirk on his face. The patient was a nineteen year-old girl with blond, curled hair. Lily shook her head when she saw James' face.

"What?" he asked innocently "I've done nothing!" He said.

"Yet" She remarked. James chuckled.

"Well, suppose you're right…"

"Just for curiosity, why do you flirt with all the patients?"

"Hey! I don't flirt with _all_ the patients…" he defended himself and Lily raised an eyebrow "Do not!"

"Of course you don't…"

"I only flirt with the girls. Fifteen or older."

"Really? Tell this to Linda."

"I didn't flirt with Linda, I offered her a lollipop! There's a great difference between both things!" He remembered "Besides, I'm not interested for girls two years younger than me."

"That's bad."

"Why?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because someone has to tell this to the girls back at school…"

"What girls?" James asked again, faking innocence. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How thick can you be?"

"It depends on the subject…"

"So you're pretending you don't know almost every girl in school would like to snog you senseless?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, James, _that_"

"Well… why you said almost?"

"As far as I know, I still study at Hogwarts, don't I? And I think my mates' dream is not that, so…"

"Sod off, Evans! You're really saying you'd resist to _me_?"

"Isn't that what I've been doing in the past six years?"

"Well, I've never really tried to tempt you…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lord, lead me not into temptation…" She murmured, putting a lock of her red hair behind one of her ears. Then she continued to make her essay, biting her lips.

"But it's not easy when she turns you on…" James murmured even lower than Lily and looked away, his hands still on his pockets. She looked up curiously.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" he answered looking at her eyes.

"Did you say something?" Lily asked again, looking at his eyes too.

"I was just wondering why you bother so much about me flirting with girls" He lied. She believed.

"I don't- it doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Really, the thing isn't you flirting with the girls; it's you flirting with the girls at _work_"

"And why is that a problem?" Lily looked at him.

"Because…" but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was the patient. James smirked.

"Oh, hello again, James… Lily…" the girl said. Lily smiled politely and James ran a hand through his hair "I didn't know you were dating…"

"What? The two of us?" James asked. He grimaced "Nah, we're not… I mean, I'm not dating, Lily in the other hand…" he said, eyeing the red-haired girl. The patient smiled.

"Good guy, is he?"

"Oh yeah" James agreed "He's an excellent finder…" He added, smirking at Lily. She glared at him.

"I swear, James Potter, if you say this again today, I'll strangle you…" he laughed.

"Last time, Lily, I promise…" James guaranteed. The patient looked at them a little confused.

"Good" then Lily looked at the girl "You have to come back in two weeks, ok?"

"Ok"

"Then we'll see you in two weeks! Bye!" the girl left and Dr. Evans appeared a smile in his face.

"I think James has a date, right?" he said. James smirked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, sir. She isn't-"

"His type" Lily completed. Richard and James looked at her curiously "What? He said this to me yesterday…"

"Anyway" Dr. Evans continued "I don't know if you'd like her… she doesn't seem to be really smart…"

"C'mon, she's smarter than James…" Lily disagreed "She's _nineteen_!"

"So what?" he asked.

"You're seventeen. She's two years older than you"

"So what?" James repeated.

"What do you mean by 'so what'?"

"Age doesn't matter"

"Of course it does!"

"Well, yeah, sometimes it does… But not in this case… I know a lot of fifteens smarter than Wormtail…"

"Don't say that!" Lily said "Peter's your friend!"

"And that's the reason I can say that."

"I'll be on James' side this time" Richard said.

"Dad!" Lily shrieked.

"I'm sorry, darling, but the girl really looked… not… smart…"

"But you agree with me that age matters, right?" She asked.

"I think age matters!" James said "But not in this case…"

"Of course age matters!"

"I know! I already agreed with you about it!"

"Then why are we discussing this?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. James smirked.

"Because you love to discuss with me!"

"I… I…" Lily sighed "Ok, I really do. But it just feels right…"

"What feels right?"

"Lily Evans screaming at James Potter" She answered. Richard shook his head.

"Why in the hell should this feel right?" he asked.

"After six years, screams are part of our routine, sir" James answered "My ears are used now…" Lily snorted.

"Well, if you weren't a pain in the ass all the time…" she murmured.

"That's part of me, darling. People can't be around me and not be affected by me…"

"Affected how, may I ask?" Lily said amused. James smirked again.

"Most part of girls just get on their knees… the guys are jealous…" he sighed dramatically and put his hands in his pockets "But I can't do anything about it, can I? It's just… me" Lily and Dr. Evans snorted and laughed while James grinned.

"He's a little sure of himself, isn't he?" Lily commented with her father.

"A little?" Richard asked.

"Ok, he's a biased git…"

"Hey! I'm not!" James complained. The other two chuckled.

"Ok, kids, back to work…"

They did as Dr. Richard said. James prepared the consulting room for the next patient and Lily continued her homework. Five minutes later, the black haired boy went in the waiting room, which was empty except for Lily.

"What are you doing?" He asked while he approached the desk.

"Transfiguration essay"

"I thought you'd already done everything…"

"I said that to you and to Sirius, didn't I?"

"Yep"

"I forgot about this one… And this is so hard!" She complained to him. James chuckled.

"It's about what?"

"Human transfiguration… The positive and negative things about it… risks and all…" She sighed "And the really hard part: describe the change that happens inside the body and how a wrong wand movement can be dangerous…"

"It's not that hard…"

"Says the Transfiguration genius"

"I'm the Transfiguration genius?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind."

"Ok… Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah. I help you with Transfiguration essay and you help me with Potions"

"Potions essay isn't hard! It's about Amortentia!"

"Says the Potions master…" James replied.

"I'm not a Potion master!" Lily whined and he snorted.

"Tell this to Slughorn and he'll have a heart attack…"

"Slughorn is easily impressed…"

"Lily, come out of it. Everyone knows you're the best in Potions!"

"I'm not! Really!"

"Yeah, that would be Wormtail…" James said sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, it's Snape" James snorted.

"Lily, stop this. Snape isn't that good… he just follows the textbooks…"

"No, James. When we made potions together… before the incident in fifth year… we made changes"

"The both of you did that… besides, nowadays your potions are better than his…"

"How you know that?" Lily asked.

"Because Slughorn threw Snape off the Slug Club last year."

"How- how do you know that?" James smiled at her question.

"Now, now, Lily… I'm a Marauder. Marauders simply know things…"

"You read Snape's mail, didn't you?"

"Maybe… maybe not… who knows?" He said. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why am I trying to be friends with you?"

"Because your father asked us to…"

"Oh, right…"

"And everything's Moony's fault, y'know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So when we go back to Hogwarts, I can hate you again?" she asked.

"Yes, but you won't" Lily raised her eyebrows when James said that.

"And why's that?" she questioned. James ran a hand through his hair.

"Because you don't hate me anymore" he answered.

"Who told you that lie?" Lily replied, a smile upon her face.

"It's not a lie, Lils, and you know that"

"Lils?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. James blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Yeah, you know, a nickname… you don't like it? I can stop it if-"

"No, no, that's ok" she assured him "It's just nobody calls me that… Sirius did once and only…" James smiled.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Why?"

"Because this is an obvious nickname. I don't believe I was the only one to think about it…"

"And Sirius"

"He heard it from me, Lils"

"You're gonna call me 'Lils' all the time, aren't you?" she asked.

"Who? Me?" James said, faking innocence "Nah, I will not…" He smirked. "Lils." The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Of course you won't… why would you do such thing?" Lily said. James laughed. Dr. Evans then called James and another two patients arrived.

Lily put her homework away because she was using the textbook, which had moving pictures and wasn't a very muggle thing. Besides, James would help her later. And James was, indeed, the best student in Transfiguration in their year.

One patient went in the consulting room and she started a chat with the one in the waiting room.

"You're Bob, right?" she asked. The boy appeared to be twenty two, had brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's me… suppose you're Lily, Dr. Evans' daughter?"

"Exactly… you came three months ago, what happened?" Bob grimaced.

"Lost one tooth playing football…"

"But football isn't a violent sport… normally people lose teeth playing rugby…"

"Well, let's say some people aren't really… calm"

"So this was because of a fight during a football match?"

"Are you a seer?" he asked smiling and she could see the missing tooth.

"Learning to…" she joked, and it wasn't a lie. Lily, for some unknown reason even for herself, still took Divination class. They heard a laugh and James went in the waiting room. He looked at the boy and at Lily and smirked.

"Oh, hello you guys… Lils, your father's calling you…"

"You're really gonna call me 'Lils' all the time?" she asked, getting up and narrowing her eyes and standing in front of him.

"Yep" He answered the same smirk on his face and looking down at her. **She only gets this close when we're fighting…**

"You prat" Lily said and left.

"I know you love me!" He told her, grinning.

"Liar!" She answered. James chuckled and sat at her chair. Then he looked at the patient.

"You're Bob" It wasn't a question.

"I'm aware"

"I know that. I'm James, hi"

"Hi"

Bob looked down at his hands, but James kept staring at him.

"Can I- can I help you?" Bob asked uncomfortably when he felt James' eyes on him. James smiled humorlessly.

"She's pretty, I agree with you"

"What…? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lily"

"Oh"

"Yeah" James replied "I know you were looking at her"

"What you expected me to do? I look to who I'm talking to" James smiled dryly again.

"Don't play the fool, Bob. I'm a man too, y'know?" Bob snorted.

"Man? You're eighteen at most. You're strong, but your voice doesn't fool me" James still wore the humorless smile.

"Actually, I'm seventeen. Just like Lily"

"She's your girl?"

"She isn't a thing to be owned, Bob"

"Oh, so how many times she said no to you?"

"None of your business. But she is in a relationship, Bob, and she likes the boy. So I think she wouldn't… um… _appreciate _your… approach." James said "And Lily… well… she's really important to me…" James smiled again, warmer this time "Is that okay to you?" Bob narrowed his eyes but said nothing because Lily arrived just then with the other patient.

"Bye, Marry! See you!" She said. Then she looked at the two boys "Is- is everything okay here?" James looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, it's… we were just talking…"

"Um, okay then…" Lily turned to Bob and smiled "You can go in now, Bob, Dad's waiting for you"

"Ok, thanks, dear…" Bob went in consulting room. Lily eyed him puzzled and turned to James.

"He just called me 'dear'?" He smiled.

"If I were ID, I'd be careful…"

"What? Bob's twenty three!"

"Really? I thought he was twenty two…"

"Why did you wonder that?"

"No reason. And be careful… Bob thinks you're really pretty…"

"I bet he doesn't" Lily disagreed "I mean, I think that's almost impossible… I wouldn't make a _bet _with _you_…"

"Why not?"

"Really? You don't know?"

"Would I ask if I knew?"

"Uh, yes"

"Ok, but this time I don't know" James said grinning. Lily made a disapproval face.

"I'm disappointed at you, Mr. Potter" She said smirking.

"Then help me to change this situation, Miss Evans, I beg you" he asked, getting in one knee and kissing her hand. Lily laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Number one on the "survive the Marauders" manual: never make a real bet with a Marauder, unless you wanna lose it" she answered. James sat on her chair again and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's a manual?"

"You didn't know? Yeah, that's the first rule"

"There're others?"

"Of course… Never try to prank the Marauders, unless you want to be pranked back… Don't mess with one Marauder, unless you want to be hexed 'till kingdom come… Never date a Marauder girl, unless you don't mind being incapable of having children…"

"A Marauder girl?"

"Yeah, y'know… any girl a Marauder shows interest…" Lily said looking at the floor. Both of them knew that this was directed to her.

"I wasn't aware of those rules"

"You are, now. Now get out of my chair."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna sit"

"So do I!"

"But that's my chair! Get out, James, or…"

"Or what?" he asked, smirking.

"Or I'll sit on you!" she finished, crossing her arms. James raised one eyebrow, smiled and opened his arms, inviting her to sit.

"I don't really mind…"

"Oh, Merlin, James! Can't you be a little less prat?" Lily asked and he smirked.

"Own, Lils, you don't like me anymore?" he questioned, pouting. She tried really hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. He laughed with her and got up the chair "I miss annoying you"

"I miss screaming at you"

"I feel flattered"

"You should"

"I know that." he said grinning.

"Thank you for getting out of _my _chair" Lily told James a couple of minutes later.

"The chair isn't yours"

"Of course it is!"

"Your name isn't on it"

"But I work in that chair!"

"I wanna sit on the chair" James said getting up.

"But you won't, because I'm currently sat on it" she said, crossing her arms. He smirked.

"This won't stop me, Lils!" she groaned.

"Why do you want to sit on this chair so badly?"

"Because I wanna annoy you" he answered "I said I miss annoying you" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"So you want me to scream at you?"

"You can't scream at me here, Lily dearest"

"But I can hit you!" she hissed. James grinned.

"Here, give a try" Lily glared at him. She wasn't really going to hit him, but when he said that, she got mad. She closed her hand and punched him (really strongly) on his stomach.

"Ouch!" Lily screamed "What did you do?" she asked furiously. James smirked.

"Nothing, I swear!"

"What do you have there?"

"Muscles" he answered cheerfully. Lily glared at him again, examined her hand and winced. James stopped smiling immediately. "Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"What?" she said confused. James took her hand and examined it carefully.

"Is it hurting?" he asked again, touching her hand with a light touch. Lily blinked.

"It- it's not _really _hurting… just bothering a little…" James looked at her, let go of her hand and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lils- I mean, Lily"

"You can call me Lils, James…" she said. James smiled.

"Can I sit in your chair?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really, James?"

"Yep. Or I'll sit on you"

"Oh, will you?" James smirked again and approached even more.

"Yes, I will" and so he did. He sat on her lap, not putting his whole weight on Lily.

"Get off, James!" she asked, slapping his back. He laughed.

"No, thank you, I'm fine"

"James!"

"Lily!"

"Get off!"

"But I'm comfortable here…" James said, whining. Lily punched his back and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so bloody strong?" she complained.

"Blame Quidditch, dear"

"Damn it! James, get off!"

"What's the magic word?"

"_Levicorpus_?" Lily asked smirking. James chuckled "Please, brave Sir Potter, please, release me!" she pleaded dramatically. He laughed, got up and made a bow, making Lily laugh.

"Your wish is an order to me, my lady" James answered in the same dramatic tone. They both burst out laughing. Lily got up and bowed too.

Just then Dr. Evans and Bob went in the waiting room. Richard grinned and Bob smiled lightly, not really pleased with the scene.

"Are we back to XV century and no one told me?" Richard asked. Lily and James laughed.

"No Dad, we're just kidding…"

"Bob, come back next week, will you?" Dr. Evans asked.

"Yes, doctor, sure I will" Bob looked at Lily and James and smiled "See you next week…" and left the room.

"You're coming, Lils?" Richard asked, taking his suitcase.

"Actually, Dad, Sirius will give me a ride home today…" Dr. Evans looked at her uneasily.

"I'll borrow her my helmet, sir, and Sirius is a great driver" James spoke. Richard looked at him and sighed.

"I don't have to worry, do I?"

"Nope"

"How are you going home?"

"Walking"

"No, you're not! You're coming with me to wait on my house… something tells me they'll take one hour or so to get home" James grinned.

"I have to talk to Sirius, sir…"

"If you really insist in walking, at least go wait in my home, James" the boy smiled and agreed. Richard left and James helped Lily gathering her things. Then he took his two-way mirror and looked at it.

"Sirius!" James yelled "Padfoot! Sirius Black! Wake up, you stupid git!"

"Whoa, calm down, Prongs!" Said Sirius from the mirror. Lily approached James and waved hello to Sirius "Oh, hey, Red!" he said, yawning.

"You were sleeping till now?" James asked.

"Hm… sure. Last night was a long night…" Sirius answered smirking.

"Git. Now come here, we're done"

"Can't you walk home?" Sirius asked after groaning.

"No, he can't" Lily answered smiling "Because today, Mr. Black, you're giving me a long ride home." Sirius grinned.

"_Oui_, Miss Evans. I'll dress. See you in ten… bye, Prongsie! Bye, Lily!"

James put his mirror on his pocket again and took Lily's bag.

"Hey, you don't have to do this! James, give me my bag!"

"It's heavy; I'll take it for you"

"It's not that heavy…"

"There're like four books here…" he replied and Lily sighed.

"Thank you… and why are you doing this?"

"Mum taught me to be a gentleman" James answered simply and opened the door for her "Ladies first" Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Isn't this a code for 'I wanna see your ass'?" James smirked.

"Who told you that?" he asked playfully.

"A bullying toerag from my school…"

"But I was right"

"Yes, you were. That Finnigan boy just wanted to snog me…" James grinned and looked away. Lily couldn't understand the reason, so she just walked out of the waiting room.

**I can't be jealous. There's no need. She's not my girlfriend. I'm over her…** James looked at Lily's rear end then to the back of her head and sighed. **I'm so **_**not **_**over her…**

"You coming or not?" Lily asked, grinning. He smiled.

"So happy because you're gonna see Sirius? Tut, tut… ID won't like this…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's not only because of Sirius… it's because of his toy…" James smirked at her reply and his eyes sparkled with malice.

"I don't think he's gonna like this either…"

"What-…?" Lily began talking, but she got what James said and flushes. He laughed while they went in the elevator "Ugh, James!" she hit his arm "That's _not _what I meant!" he laughed again.

"I know it isn't but I couldn't resist…" he said, looking into her eyes. She could see his eyes sparkling with joy behind the glasses because of his little joke and smiled with him.

"Can you resist anything?" she asked. The smile faded from his face.

"I can resist. You have no idea." he said in a husky voice. Lily blinked slowly with the intensity of his glance and opened her mouth slightly. Just then the elevator got on their floor. James gestured her to go first and they went to wait for Sirius.

Exactly three minutes later, they heard the noise of the motorbike. Lily smiled and elbowed James.

"He's got your helmet with him, right?" James smirked.

"Afraid of dying, are you?" he teased her. Lily made a face.

"Actually, fear is a normal human thing, y'know?"

"So you're saying I'm not a human?"

"Well, not a normal one, at least" she replied. James rolled his eyes as Sirius got out the bike. He took off his helmet and smiled.

"Lily-flower! How are you, my lovely?" Sirius asked bowing and kissing her hand. James rolled his eyes again and his friend smirked "Are you jealous, Prongsie?" James glared at him.

"There's no reason to be jealous, Padfoot."

"I can't believe! You don't love me anymore?" Sirius asked with a broken face. James fought a smile, but grinned anyway.

"Of course I do, Pads, my heart is yours" James answered. Lily chuckled.

"What the devil is wrong with you?" she asked, smiling.

"That's what love made to us, darling…" Sirius answered "Wait to see what will happen with you when you fall with my dear friend…" he looked at James and smirked. His friend was glaring at him and with crossed arms "ID" James kept staring at him humorlessly.

"Oh no!" Lily said, unaware of the glances between the two boys "I forgot my wand in the Dental… I have to get it… wait a minute, ok?"

She left and James glared at Sirius.

"Can you please stop?" he hissed. Sirius smirked.

"You really got jealous, didn't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters for me. I wanna know if I you're really trying to get over her" James looked at him and sighed.

"I am, I swear. It's just…"

"You can't."

"Kind of" Sirius rolled his eyes "It's just too hard!"

"Yeah, I know. You were in love with her since first year, Prongs, and right now, you still love her"

"I don't _love _her, I _fancy _her…" James argued.

"Really? You're wrapped in her fingers, Prongs, and you can't deny it. You barely curse people anymore, you hate Hufflepuffs because her boyfriend is one… if this isn't love, please tell me what love is"

"I don't love her!" James said again.

"You don't love who?" Lily asked. Apparently, she'd just arrived. **She announced her entrance. She could've heard everything, but she didn't. Why do I have to always see a new freaking good thing about her?**

"Nobody" he replied and smiled at her "you got your wand?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Can you believe it was on the drawer?" James smirked at her answer.

"Well, you had a lot in mind… That Bob guy probably took your breath away… nice bloke"

"Ah now you're just being ironic…" she commented.

"I wonder how ID would react to Bob…"

"Why in the hell would you wonder that?"

"Would he punch poor Bob in the face?"

"Poor Bob?"

"Yeah, ID is kind of scary" James said and Sirius suppressed a laugh.

"And why would _Amos_ know that some weird bloke flirted with me on the Dental?"

"Dunno he might _find_ out about Bob…" Lily looked at him with her eyes narrowed, but wore a grin while James and Sirius laughed.

"Ok, I must admit this was a good one…" she said "But now I wanna my ride!" Lily whined.

"Whoa, c'mon then, lady…" Sirius said, giving the helmet to her.

"James, give me my bag" Lily asked.

"No way, I told you in the elevator I'd take it" They looked at each other eyes for a second remembering the scene. James cleared his throat "Well, I keep my promises… or most of them. See you guys in a bit. Sirius, slow down and don't fly, ok? Dad said he had to remake the spell"

"Yes, mom." Sirius replied in a bored tone, making Lily smile

"See you in a bit!" the girl said and they left.

James was a little worried. Sirius liked to race on the bike. He liked it too, but he was afraid Sirius might do something that would put Lily in danger.

Instead of going by the regular way to Lily's house, James stopped at the bakery and bought a Coke for him. He really liked this drink.

All the way to the Evans' James thought about what he could do to really get over Lily. He knew since the beginning it would be a hard task, but he never imagined it would be that difficult.

When he got in the house, he smiled slightly at the sight of Petunia and Vernon in the garden. They so didn't match. The boy was really fat, while Petunia was the thinnest thing he'd ever seen. It was kind of funny the image of them together. He waved at Petunia's direction but she didn't wave back.

"Oh, hey, James!" Dr. Evans said smiling "Come here; wait for Lily and Sirius inside! There're a few friends of hers are here too!"

James smiled and did what he said.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans…" He greeted the woman politely. She smiled at him.

"Hi, James. Lily's with Sirius, right?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come here, dear…" She said, gesturing to the living room "Maybe I should introduce you… James, these lovelies are…" But she didn't finish. James knew exactly who they were. And they knew him as well.

"Potter?" Elizabeth shouted "What the hell are you doing here?"

"James, is that really you?" Anna asked calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked again. James smirked and sat down on the couch between them. He put Lily's stuff on the table, crossed his legs and turned to Elizabeth.

"Well, Lizzie, _dearest_, I could ask you the same question."

* * *

><p>"How good is this baby?" Sirius asked Lily when he stopped the motorbike in an ice cream shop. She smiled at him.<p>

"Pretty good, I must admit…" she said. They ordered their ice creams and seated. Lily felt a little weird to sit with Sirius (who was in a leather jacket and black jeans pants with sunglasses) in that muggle place.

"That's because you didn't fly on it" he said, taking his glasses off.

"And why I didn't do it?"

"Because Prongs won't let me…"

"Another day, when the bike is fixed?" Sirius smirked.

"Is that a date, Miss Evans?"

"Shut up, you git."

"No, prongs won't let anyway"

"And why not?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because it's dangerous for you, Lily"

"Is it?"

"No, but he thinks that way" she rolled her eyes "He really cares about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed" she mumbled putting some ice cream on her mouth. Sirius looked at her.

"I know you did"

"Is he really over me?"

"Can't tell"

"Were you talking about me earlier?" she asked quietly, not facing him.

"Well, yes"

"He said he didn't love me. He's over me then."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure, dear. James likes to believe he didn't really love you" Sirius explained "It makes he think that he can forget you easier. The thing is, he truly loved you"

"He doesn't anymore, right?" Lily asked. Sirius could sense hope in her voice and for her and James' sake, chose the lie.

"He says he doesn't."

"What you think?"

"I believe him"

She looked at his eyes and he kept her glance. Lying was an ability that he'd learnt long ago.

"Ok, we're done with the serious stuff? Great. I'll pay and you can go to the bike, Lily"

She protested; he shouldn't pay hers. But he said that he was a freaking Potter gentleman and that he would do what James would do if it was him.

They left as soon as Sirius came back. He told her a little joke and she kept laughing all the way to her home.

"That wasn't this funny, Lily" Sirius told her as she took of James' helmet.

"What are you on about? That was the funniest thing _ever_" Sirius shook his head disapproval "Stop that! C'mon, come in… I swear I don't bite…" He smirked at her statement.

"That's bad, because I do…" Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes but she didn't really believe his words.

"Well, then I can make an exception for you…" He laughed and came in the living room, where James sat between two girls. Sirius smirked.

"James Potter, I do not recognize you! Two at once?"

"Shut up, Black!" Said the brunette. Sirius and Lily looked at her curiously. Then Sirius smirked.

"Lizzie, dearest! How have you been? You never more showed up! I bet Emily misses you!" Elizabeth growled and James laughed. Lily was puzzled.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but it's always good to know why my neighbor is trying to murder two of my friends from school…" Lily said. James smiled at the part she said he was her friend.

"Let's just say Lizzie is not very fond of James and Sirius" Anna, the blond, explained.

"I hate them" Elizabeth said. Lily, James and Sirius smiled.

"I've heard that before… I just can't remember where…" Sirius said, rubbing his chin. Lily and James laughed and the girl hit Sirius' arm.

"Shut up! C'mon you all, let's go to the back garden…"

The five teenagers went all the way to the back garden, where there was a wooden table with enough chairs.

"What were we talking about?" Lily asked. Anna smiled.

"The intense feelings of Lizzie for James and Sirius" the blond girl answered.

"She loves us" Sirius said in a mocking tone. Elizabeth growled.

"I do _not_!"

"Ok, nice… can someone explain me how you know each other?" Lily asked again, a little confused.

"Lizzie, honey, would like to tell her our lovely story?" James said smirking. Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

"James, don't do this to her…" Lily said "You're being a pain in the ass again"

"What? I'm _never_ a pain in the ass!" James replied. Lily and Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, I know, only 99% of the time in six years…"

"I wasn't being a pain in the ass; I was being an idiot boy with a crush on someone!"

"Was?" Sirius asked under his breath. James glared at him and Lily pretended she hadn't heard. Sirius smirked "you still are an idiot, Prongs, with a crush or not"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"You both fight like an old couple…" Lily said laughing "Can someone _please _tell me story?"

"Once upon a time, somebody ran…" James started with a smirk. Lily, Sirius and Anna laughed, while Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Ok, here's the thing. I live a few blocks away from you lot… near that costume store… my house takes about the whole block-"

"James, that isn't a house. That's a _manor_." Anna said. James blushed slightly.

"Ok, my house is little big… anyway, there's only one house besides mine on the block. And it belongs to dearest Emily"

"Emily who?"

"Emily Yale"

"Yale…?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows and after a few seconds, she opened up her eyes in realization and turned to Elizabeth "She's your cousin!"

"Really smart, that ginger…" James commented smiling.

"And just let me guess: Anna and Elizabeth went to Emily's place?"

"Yep"

"Poor girls"

"Why you say this?" James asked "We're totally awesome!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Six years taught some things, James. One of them is-"

"That Marauders rule?"

"No, that you and your friend or brother can be horrible prats"

James made a face, mirrored by Sirius. The girls laughed. Just then Mrs. Evans appeared with a few snacks.

"You're gonna lunch here, right? You all? I already made the food…" she asked. Anna and Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"I don't know, ma'am… Mum and dad aren't working today…" James said.

"Oh, stop it! Warn your parents if you want, but I'd like to have the both of you for lunch… besides Anna and Lizzie, of course" Elize said. Lily smiled sarcastically.

"Wow, mum, good to know you enjoy my company…" Lily murmured. They all laughed.

"Love you too, darling. James, are you both staying?"

"Um, yeah… sure, I'll just tell mum…" He answered, going inside the house to call his parents. His father saw no problem ("Thanks Merlin I'll have lunch in peace" were his words) and James returned. Elizabeth was looking to her nails, as if the chat wasn't good. He snorted. **Nothing that isn't related to her is good for her.**

"Ok, James. Sit down" Lily ordered. He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told to "Anna here told me there was more than just you normal annoying being. Care to spill it?" James smirked.

"Why don't you ask Lizzie?" The said girl glared at him "Ok, Lily, I don't think you'd like to hear the story with both of us in the same place. There might be a huge fight or…"

"Or what?"

"Or something totally different"

Lily was puzzled, but hadn't time to ask what that meant because her mother appeared saying everybody would have lunch in the table they already were. Almost in the same time, Dr. Evans appeared and joined them. Sirius and James made a few jokes and Richard seemed to like the boys more and more.

"So these are the two boys you said you hated?" he asked Lily when the Mrs. Evans brought the food. The girl smiled.

"You're getting to know the good Potter and Black. There's nothing that can hold those two back in Hog- I mean, back in school. Not even me or the headmaster"

"Lily, dear old Dumby simply loves us" James said.

"And I don't even know why"

"Because the Marauders make that school funny and totally awesome…" Sirius replied "There should be a hidden swimming pool there…"

"You can always swim in the lake…" Lily said, holding a laugh. James grinned.

"Maybe I can get you a date with the Squid…" She laughed while the others (except Sirius) made confused faces.

"Sorry, I can't!"

"I heard it's really interested in you…"

"It only wants me when I'm taken…" Lily said, pretending to cry. A few seconds later, the two wizards and the witch burst out in laughter. Since her words in the end of fifth year, Sirius mocked her and James. Now James was a part of the joke too, though that day (and her words) still hurt him.

"Ugh, I hate those inside jokes…" Elize said grinning "I feel so left out…"

"Sorry mum, I can't explain it's a really long story of six years in Hog- in our school." Second time Lily almost said 'Hogwarts'. She couldn't say the name.

"I don't have time for all this…" and they continued to eat.

When they finished the lunch and the dessert, more people arrived.

"Lily Evans, you still exist?" said a male voice. They could hear the smile. Anna smiled as soon as she heard the boy. When he revealed himself, Lily grinned and hugged the him. James faced his hands and Sirius laughed.

"I was afraid I could disappear, but I'm not that small" she joked. Then she remembered about her two wizards friends "oh, how rude of me! Jason, these both are Sirius Black and James Potter, they study with me…"

James and Sirius smiled and the three boys shook hands.

"James and Sirius, this is Jason, an old friend of mine…"

"And Anna's too, right?" Sirius asked smirking at the said girl, who blushed and slapped his arm "Sorry, not my intention to offend, if that's what I did" James and Elizabeth grinned and Jason and Lily made confused faces.

"Anyway, I just came by to invite you girls to the parties I'm gonna make this summer… but as I see two more boys… I have to buy more beer…"

"Oh no" James said smirking "don't even bother buying more to Sirius, he…" James sighed "he doesn't drink… such a pure boy…" Lily laughed and Sirius punched James.

"Shush it, Prongs!"

"So… I'd better be going… Elliot's waiting for me! Bye and see you all Saturday… no drinks for Sirius, right?" Jason asked grinning. Everyone laughed and he left.

"Well, we should go too…" Sirius said "There's a sport I'm dying to practice…" James made a face and Lily laughed.

"Give a rest, you both! Stop teasing each other!" she asked though her tone said otherwise.

"Sirius is right, we gotta go… bye Lils, see ya tomorrow! Anna… bye, Lizzie, dearest"

They both got up in the bike and left. Lily turned to Anna and the brunette did the same.

"Are you dating James?" Anna asked at the same time Lily asked "Do you fancy Jason?" the three of them laughed.

"Let's have a girls afternoon, shall we? I have love movies, pop corn and candy!"

Still laughing, the three girls went to Lily's room, where she kept her candies and movies. Elize made pop corn and took to them.

A normal muggle girl afternoon. That's what she was going to have.

* * *

><p>"So you start spilling your story!" Anna said to Lily as they sat on Lily's bedroom. Elizabeth didn't seem to be exactly comfortable, but said nothing. Lily smiled.<p>

"You know about my school, right?"

"It's a boarding school, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"But I thought it was only for girls…"

"No, that'd be terrible… So, you are accepted to study there, you can't just want to…"

"So Sirius and James are your colleagues?"

"Exactly. School is divided in four, let's say, houses. We're all from the same house."

"Ok, so now tell us how you became James' girlfriend"

"No, no! I'm not dating James!" Anna and Elizabeth looked confused "Really, I'm not!"

"But your mum said you were dating a boy from your school… and we assumed it was James because he seems ready to jump in front of a bullet for you…" Lily blushed slightly and put a lollipop on her mouth.

"I have a boyfriend, he just isn't James… his name is Amos Diggory, he study with us too… he isn't from the same house I am…"

"Do you have pictures of him?" Anna asked anxiously. Lily laughed and showed the portrait with a picture of Amos. "He's cute…" Elizabeth snorted at Anna's comment.

"You have a thing for blonds, An" Elizabeth said and she and Lily laughed.

"Just like you and brunets." it was Elizabeth's turn to blush. Lily smiled and threw some candies at the girls.

"What about Potter?" Elizabeth asked "I'm curious…"

"Um, James… James had a, erm, _thing _for me." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, he, um…" Lily blushed "He kind of fancied me…"

"Did he?"

"He doesn't anymore…"

"Really? Why's that?"

"He got tired of my constant negation"

"Wait, when he started to fancy you?" Anna asked. Elizabeth looked curious and like she was doing connections.

"A- a while ago"

"Lily?"

"Six years ago"

Anna gaped and Elizabeth's eyes opened widely.

"You're the one!"

"I'm sorry?" Lily said confused.

"You're the girl Lupin always spoke about! When Potter snogged random girls in Emily's parties!" Lily smiled.

"That's the James I know…"

"There're parties in your school?" Anna asked.

"James makes parties…"

"That's so like him…"

"So, you're the girl he whines about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, yeah, I have to say that yes, I am" Elizabeth then looked at her nails. Lily understood this as an end to the conversation "Now tell me about Jason!" Anna giggled.

"It's not too much, really. We dated last year, but we broke up."

"And you still fancy him, right?"

"Yeah, a little…" Lily smiled and drank a sip of Coke.

"What about you, Elizabeth?" The red-haired asked. The said girl glared at her.

"None of your business." Lily raised her eyebrows, but wasn't really surprised. She and Elizabeth were never friends. Part of that was because of the weird things that happened whenever Lily was around. Anna grimaced.

"I think it's time for us to go, Lizzie…" Elizabeth shrugged and left the room "I'm sorry for this, Lily, Lizzie is…"

"No, no, I understand. We never really… well, you know. Don't worry. It was great to see you again!" Lily said as they both went to the door.

"It certainly was. See you at the party!"

"For sure!"

"Take Amos with you!"

"I will"

Lily watched the two girls go to Elizabeth's house. She sighed, thinking about how much everything had changed. When she was closing the door, she spotted Jason and Elliot.

Elliot had brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as James, but he was taller than Jason. Jason had blond hair and brown eyes. They were best friends since Lily could remember.

"Wow, she's really alive!" Elliot said. Lily grinned and went to the garden to talk to them.

"Told ya" Jason replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here, hating Petunia and being weird…"

"Hating Petunia?" Elliot asked "Weren't you like best friends?"

"We were. She couldn't go to my school, so we fought."

"What about that Snape boy? You still see him?" Jason said.

"Unfortunately, yes, he studies in my school…"

"Speaking of school…" Jason commented smiling "Since when you're dating James Potter?"

"You know him too?"

"No, I've heard a few stories… but when?"

"I'm not dating James."

"Keep telling you that lie and maybe we're gonna believe…" Jason teased her and Elliot laughed.

"Seriously, guys, I'm not! Actually, I'm dating another person!" she said "Ask James and Sirius and my parents and the girls!"

"Ok, take your boyfriend Saturday, will you?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. I wanna see him with my own eyes."

"Why everybody thinks I'm with James?" Lily asked. Jason smiled.

"Because he seems to be totally on you, and you acted like his girl should"

"I did not!" Elliot and Jason laughed.

"Ok, Lily, you didn't… we're leaving, ok? We need buy stuff for the party…" Lily smiled and hugged them both.

"It was nice to see you guys again"

"Good to hear you're alive!" Lily laughed and punched them. They left and she went straight to her room. Smiling, she saw a letter for her. It was Alice's.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? It's been more than a week and you haven't written me yet. Or Marlene. She's here and pissed at you. She asked if Petunia and Vernon are that funny._

_I'm not too mad at you. Just a little. We have to see you. Just because you have a job you're ignoring us. You can't._

_Frank said I'm crazy. I punched him for this. But he can't stop me from threatening you: if you don't reply this letter, I'm going to break into your house and kick your sorry (and gorgeous) ass._

_Have a nice day._

_Alice and Marlene._

She laughed at her friends. They were right, though.

_Alice and Marlene,_

_I beg your pardon, dear friends. I really forgot writing, and no, it's NOT because of Couple of the Year._

_I know you're even more pissed at me than Lene. I know you girls, ok? So Frank is with you? I haven't seem Amos much, only twice…_

_Talking about my job, you'll never guess who is my co-worker and newest friend. Maybe you'll guess. The hint is: he agrees on your compliment about my ass. I don't._

_I wanted you to break in my house, but we can go out one of these days… just the three of us, what you think?_

_Lily_

She sent the reply to her friends smiling. She really wanted to see her friends. The witch friends.

Lily showered and changed to her pajamas. She took the pillows from the floor (where she sat the whole afternoon) and lied down in her bed.

A good day that mixed her witch and muggle sides. Still smiling, she fell asleep remembering everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Like it? Hate it? Please send me a review! It only takes five minutes and makes me happy for the whole day! <strong>

**Thank you and see you soon!**


	5. Serious Problems

**Hello lovely people on who read my fanfiction! How are you doing? Great, I hope!**

**I might take a little longer to update the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Reviews are better than almost everything (except for Harry Potter and concert tickets) so please, send me some *-***

**And the Harry Potter world does NOT belong to me. It's all J.K.'s. Butterfly kisses, Paula.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Five-<p>

Serious problems

"So… basically… James Potter is your new co-worker?" Marlene asked Lily. The ginger smiled.

"Yep."

"And you have managed not to kill him yet?" Alice said in a confused tone.

"Exactly"

"And James says he's over you?" Frank confirmed.

"Totally"

"Yeah, right"

Lily looked at her three friends. She had missed them a lot, even if it had been for only two weeks. After the threatening letter Marlene and Alice had sent to her, they set a date to meet. Two days before the party, on the Thursday. Lily took her friends to the CD store near her house. She wanted to see new muggle bands, because she didn't have the opportunity to when she was at Hogwarts.

"And now you see him everyday… and actually have fun… with him… and you both… don't bicker…"

"I didn't say we don't argue" Lily commented, picking up a CD and putting it back to the shelf "But it's about silly things, and we are talking again in about twenty minutes…" She saw the new disc she was looking for.

"Beatles?" Marlene asked "Don't you have like all their CDs?"

"Yes, but this a live album…"

"Oh, whatever… And you actually have fun with him?"

"Yes, they're really funny…"

"They?" her blond friend asked. Lily smirked.

"Oh, yeah… I think I forgot to mention… Sirius takes him to the Dental everyday with his motorbike" Alice and Frank smirked with her, watching Marlene's reaction. The three of them suspected Marlene had a little crush on Sirius.

"Sirius has a _motorbike_?" she gasped. Lily chuckled.

"Yes he does. A very good one. It flies. And even on land it's extremely fast…" Marlene's eyes opened widely.

"Have you… I mean, Sirius…?"

"Oh, yes he gave me a ride. The Black Tour, as he calls it"

"And you…" the blond girl cleared her throat, to her friends' amusement "You flew on it?"

"No, no… the spell wasn't ready… or so James said." Lily said and Frank smiled.

"If I know James, he just didn't want you to fly with Sirius." Frank said as he gave Lily another CD "Here, I found it… The Star Wars Soundtrack by John Williams…" Lily smiled and took the CD.

"Thank you… Well, that's what Sirius told me too… Whatever" she said, shrugging.

"Now tell me… why in the hell is James working with your father?" Alice asked.

"Punishment… because of last year prank…"

"What about the others?"

"Remus and Peter are grounded. Can't leave their houses" the others grimaced "James can't fly and has to work and Sirius…" but she stopped talking as she saw the last album from her list "A-ha! Found ya!" Lily said to the album "Welcome to My World, by Elvis Presley! Finally… I thought I'd never find this beauty…"

"Someone called me?" said a male, smiling voice. The four of them looked back and saw Sirius Black using his black leather jacket and with a Popsicle in his hand "I'm pretty sure I heard my middle name…"

"Actually, we were just talking about you… Marlene here's pretty curious to know what your punishment was…" Lily said, smirking.

"Well… it's pretty terrible… I can't drink any alcohol…" Lily raised her eyebrows, but didn't argue. If Sirius didn't mention the kiss thing, he probably had a reason… and she wouldn't ruin it. The others laughed and he took the CDs from Lily's hand.

"Beatles, John Williams and Elvis Presley… Just like Prongs said…" he murmured. Lily pretended she hadn't heard, but Marlene smirked.

"James pays a lot of attention in Lily, right?" she asked. Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Not as much as he used to. His feelings for her have changed, you know?" The others raised their eyebrows as Lily grinned. Frank crossed his arms. Sirius gave the CDs back to Lily "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, about… thirty minutes. I was looking for these albums…" Sirius smirked at Lily's reply.

"If ID was here with you, he'd help you _finding_ those…" he said…. Lily sighed.

"Not you too…"

"Yes, me too… you know, my jokes will be so much better than Prongs'…" Lily punched his arm and he laughed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Marlene asked.

"Who, me?" Sirius asked.

"No, my mother" the blond said sarcastically "Of course it's you!"

"Oh, my neighbor had an unpleasant visit…" he answered and looked at Lily "Which reminds me… Anna asked if you're really going to the party"

"Yes, of course I am"

"She asked you if you're bringing Sherlock too"

"Sherlock?

"Holmes, you know… that detective who _finds_ stuff…" Lily glared at him for two seconds and the both of them started to laugh.

"Yes, yes… Amos is going with me."

She paid for her CDs and the five teens left the store and sat on a bench near the store.

"Where's James?" Frank asked "Snogging some girl?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh, no. I left him with a dear friend of ours… Elizabeth" Lily laughed "But I suppose he already left by now… He and his parents were going to some important Potter meeting… something with to do with James' heritage… which involves the Potter Manor here in London, in Southampton, Exeter, Godric's Hollow and Manchester" Lily's jaw dropped.

"The Potters have all those houses?" Sirius smirked at Lily.

"I knew you'd regret turning James down someday…" he said. They all laughed except for Lily.

"Wow thanks, Sirius. I can see how much you esteem me…" she said sarcastically. The black-haired boy winked "Anyway, they are that rich?"

"Yep"

"Wow. I knew they were rich, but I had no idea how much"

"You can only know after two weeks in one of their houses…" Sirius smirked "you'd be welcome anytime" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, thank you… so Anna and Elizabeth were at the Potter's?"

"Oh no. Absolutely not. Ugh"

"Anna's really nice…" Lily said. Alice agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, she's… and an excellent kisser…" she gaped at his smirking face. Marlene tensed a little.

"You've… you dated Anna?"

"No, no! We just snogged once… when she was totally sad and alone because of Jason…" he sighed. "such lovebirds…"

"Oh God…" Lily murmured "this is so…"

"Wait a minute!" Marlene asked "I'm a little bit lost here, and I believe Frank is as well…"

"They're my neighbors, you know?"

"That one you hated since forever?

"No, no! That would be Elizabeth! Anna's the nice one, the friendly one…" Marlene nodded.

"And Jason is…" Lily blushed slightly "yep, _the _Jason" Marlene confirmed. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's so special about Jason?" he asked.

"Nothing" Lily quickly answered. Marlene, however, smirked.

"Isn't Sirius your friend, Lily?" Alice and Frank smiled. That was Marlene's way of getting secrets from Lily.

"Yes, he is, but-"

"Don't you think you should tell important stuff to your friends?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" Lily glared at Marlene. The others three were grinning.

"Fine, just bloody tell all my personal stuff" Lily whined. Marlene grinned.

"Lily's first kiss was with Jason" Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" he asked her. She nodded "Why doesn't Anna hate you?"

"Because hers was also with Jason. And Elizabeth's was with Elliot"

"How old were you?"

"Twelve" he opened up his eyes.

"This young?"

"Sirius" Marlene said "You were ten" he smirked.

"I'm a Marauder"

"James wasn't that young"

"He was eleven!"

"Neither Remus; I'm sure of that" Lily said "He told me he was thirteen"

"And Pete" Frank added "he was what, fifteen?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Prongs was one year older. But Moony's too shy, so when we finally convinced him it's not a big deal to kiss people, we found someone he considers beautiful… besides you, of course… he was thirteen"

"What's wrong with me?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, but you were forbidden."

"By whom?" he glared at the girl.

"And they say you're smart…" after two seconds Lily understood and blushed.

"What about Peter?"

"Do I really have to say?" Sirius snorted "Pete doesn't impress the girls and isn't interested on them either. He only kissed that girl because we forced him to. Besides, he was drunk and _she _was drunk…" Frank nodded.

"I do remember this…" Marlene said. Alice agreed "she was a Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yes, a third year… something Carrick…"

"Third year? And she was drunk?" Lily said surprised.

"Quidditch. We'd just won the championship, James scored like…"

"Seventeen times." Lily said. They looked at her. "He wrote it on my _Sense and Sensibility_. I hit him."

"Oh, I remember it" Sirius laughed "He wasn't able to properly ride a broom for two weeks" Lily blushed again.

"It was my favourite book!" she said, but the others were still laughing. Just then James arrived, whistling and with his hands on his pockets. He smiled when he saw Lily whining "He just wrote 'James Potter scored seventeen times' on my favourite book! What should I do?"

"Congratulate me because those were some excellent plays" he said in her ear. She jumped slightly and looked at him. When she recognized the person, Lily smiled.

"Well, I couldn't actually congratulate you, could I? Your head would get so big I'd die right there suffocated" James made a face and the others laughed. Lily elbowed him playfully "But I think I can say now… you played really well" James grinned widely.

"Thank you, milady" James said, bowing. Then he hugged Marlene and Alice and waved at Frank.

"So I have a question for you James…" Lily said. The boy sat on the bench at her side "Why would a family made of three, sorry four, people need five manors?" she asked. Marlene, Alice, Frank and Sirius laughed while James looked down and blushed slightly "Just kidding, James"

"That's a great question" he answered "I honestly don't know… maybe the parents are thinking about vacations and grandchildren…"

"Is the son thinking about the children then?" Alice asked.

"Maybe… maybe he wants to get a little older and marry"

"And is he thinking about marriage?" James looked Alice in the eyes and smiled.

"Maybe he's just…" James' eyes flickered at Lily's direction, but she wasn't looking at him and he was glad for that "waiting for the right girl"

Lily could feel four pairs of eyes on her. She looked up at James and smiled.

"Tell him I wish luck" she said. James grinned back.

"Will do" then he looked at Sirius "Remember the Martin family?"

"Yes, yes" Sirius answered.

"We went to Exeter today. They have a son now"

"Really?"

"Yes, the boy's name's Christopher. His eyes are so blue!"

"But you do prefer green eyes, don't you? Frank asked smirking. James rolled his eyes.

"I prefer _women_" he remarked "but yes, green eyes…" James murmured to himself. The only person who heard it besides him was Lily.

"So you own how many houses?" she asked changing the subject.

"Right now, none. It's heritage. Hope I won't own any in a long time…"

"So, Sirius…" Marlene started "How is our bet going?" she asked smiling. Sirius grinned and looked at her.

"Brilliant."

"Great. My part is excellent too…" she said, playing with a lock of her blond hair "remember: one week as slave"

"I'm already planning what you gonna do for me, Lene, dearest"

"Am I the only one lost here?" Lily whispered in James' ear. He shivered slightly and turned to her.

"No, Sirius owes me some explanation…" he whispered back.

They kept chatting for more thirty minutes until Marlene, Alice and Frank had to go. Lily, Sirius and James went the bakery.

They sat on a table and ordered Cokes.

"Okay, what's the bet you and my best friend made?" Lily asked Sirius. He made a face. James laughed.

"You're gonna lose it, aren't you?"

"Wait, you said you didn't know about the bet!" Lily said to James.

"And I don't! But I can tell he's gonna lose by his face" James drank a sip of his drink "What's the bet and why you're gonna it?"

"We bet who would kiss more people this summer."

Lily gaped at him and James chuckled.

"I understand why _you _would make this bet, Pads, but why'd Lene agree?" James asked confused.

"I have a theory!" Lily said. Both boys looked at her "Well, _I_ think Marlene has a crush on Sirius. And I think Sirius has a crush on Marlene…" James considered the idea, while Sirius just snorted nervously.

"Sirius Black does _not_ have crushes" Sirius said "Sirius Black simply thinks a bird good looking…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, whatever. So you're gonna be her slave? That's nice." she said "I may or may not use you…"

"I'm all yours…" he answered and James and Lily rolled their eyes.

A few minutes later, Lily had to go back home. Sirius gave her a ride on his motorbike and James watched as they left; a giant smile upon her face. Then Sirius got back to the bakery to take James home.

"Hey, Pads…?" James called him when they got at the Potter Manor.

"What?" Sirius looked at James; James was watching the bike thoughtfully.

"Would you make me a favor?"

OoO

Lily opened her house's door smiling. She loved spending time with her friends.

"Mum, I'm here!" she shouted and closed the door. There was no answer, so she went to the kitchen. There was a note on the table for her.

_Lily,_

_Your father and I are with Petunia and Vernon. They wanted help with the wedding stuff then we're going to have dinner with Vernon's parents. _

_We probably will get home late, so don't worry. Call your friends, if you'd like and make a sleepover with Alice and Marlene… just a suggestion._

_Love, _

_Mum._

That meant she had the house all for herself. Smiling, she went to her bedroom, changed her clothes and appareted at Alice's bedroom, where her two best friends were chatting.

"Then he-" Alice was saying before she heard Lily's arrival. When she noticed her red-haired friend, she shrieked "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch, Alice, I thought you liked me!" Lily said playfully.

"Of course I do, but I didn't expect you to appear here right now…"

"Mum and Dad are with Petunia and the Dursleys, they're arriving late… mum suggested to make a sleepover at my house."

Alice grinned and ran down the stairs to ask her parents to go to Lily's house, while the red-haired teased Marlene.

"So Lene… did you enjoy our visit to the CD store?" Lily asked.

"Um… sure?" the blond said with fake innocence.

"Yeah… I think Sirius will win that bet…"

"How do you know about the bet?"

"Sirius explained us… though I'm still trying to understand why you accepted it…" Lily said playing with a lock of her hair.

"Because… because he challenged me!" Marlene replied "You know I'm very competitive!" Lily laughed "Oh so you're gonna laugh? Well, okay, I have a question for you!"

"Yes?"

"Do you really believe James is over you?"

Lily glared at Marlene and just then Alice arrived.

"No, no! Don't answer! Mum allowed us to go, save it for when we have popcorn!"

Laughing, the three girls got back at Lily's house. They went to the kitchen and made popcorn, found chocolate and took three bottles of Coke. Lily picked a movie and they went to her bedroom.

"When I got in your house you were telling a story, Alice" Lily said and her friends smiled.

"Well… Frank said he loved me!" the girl replied. Lily squeaked. Frank and Alice had started dating only three months ago.

"Spill it out!" Lily asked.

Giggling, they started chatting like they always did at Hogwarts. It was comforting. They talked about everything they couldn't in front of Frank and Sirius. Until the phone rang.

"I wonder who it is…" Lily said. Marlene grinned.

"Amos!" Marlene screamed and ran for the phone. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Amos doesn't know how to use the phone, Lene, it's probably muggle" Lily disagreed. The blond shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Evans house, good night" Marlene answered. The voice said something and the girl raised her eyebrows "Well, she is here, but I'll only give her the phone if you guess who's talking, you little piece of-" then she smiled "She happens to be my best friend, you know?" the other person spoke again "Ok, ok! Jeez, he can't wait even a minute!" Marlene said giving the phone to Lily. The red-haired took it puzzled.

"Um, hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Lily!" Lily recognized the voice surprised.

"James?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I saw you thirty minutes ago, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember"

"Then what's up? I mean, why you called?"

"Sirius and I are going to see Remus; I thought you might want us to say something to him…" Lily smiled.

"Yes, actually. Tell him that I don't care if he's grounded, as soon as the head-boy badge arrives, I wanna know. And tell him I miss talking with the only person in the whole wide world that reads as much as me" James laughed at her request.

"Sure thing, Lils. Sirius says hello."

"Say hello to him! You're not gonna see Peter?"

"Yes, uh, actually, just after Remus. Why, would you like to send him a love letter?" Lily could hear the smirk on his voice.

"Ha-ha, Potter, how you're so funny? No, I just thought weird… the four of you are like… I don't know, gum on someone's shoe" she said smiling. She had to return the mockery.

"Well, yeah. I know we're delicious" he said laughing. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're insufferable"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Oh and how do you have my phone number?" she asked.

"I'm a Marauder. We know it all"

"Ok, now the true"

"Mum gave me. She found it on the newspaper when she looked for a job for me."

"Less exciting than I expected"

"Next time I can add some dragons on the story" Lily laughed "Okay, I have to go now or Mrs. Lupin might get home. Bye, Lils!"

"Bye James" she said, shaking her head "What a prat!"

Marlene and Alice looked at her skeptically.

"I don't quite believe you really think this of him. You seemed to be having a lot of fun…" Marlene said.

"I was just on the phone, I wasn't having a lot of fun" Lily argued "He _is _a prat, but now he's a nice prat"

Marlene sat on the floor and made Lily do the same.

"Back to my question: do you really think James is over you?" Marlene asked. Lily sighed.

"I don't know. I think so. Sirius says yes, and nobody knows James better than Sirius. James doesn't ask me out anymore. He's been a nice friend."

"But what if he still wants more than friendship?" Alice asked quietly.

"Then I'm sorry. But I believe he's over me, or trying to. And if he's trying, I won't ask him things that might make it harder"

"It can't get any harder, Lily. The boy fancied, no, I'm sorry, has been in love with you since first year!" Marlene said. Lily groaned and laid down, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands.

"Then I'll pretend he is! Let me try to have a friendship with him! He's a really nice bloke" Marlene rolled her eyes.

"After six freaking years you noticed…"

"He's a nice bloke _now_. He was a prick." then she smiled "He's still a prick sometimes…" Lily took a sip of Coke "Did I mention Amos is crazy to know how muggles parties are?"

OoO

"So you're really thinking about children and marriage, Prongs?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face. James threw a pillow at him and Remus raised an eyebrow confused.

James and Sirius had arrived at Remus' house thirty minutes before. They had waited for the perfect moment (when Mr. and Mrs. Lupin left) to break in the house. Remus told them they had a couple of hours before his parents came back. Sirius' motorbike was hidden in the woods.

"Children, James? Marriage? What happened to the super-cool-Quidditch-captain-and-chaser-Marauder James Potter?" Remus asked.

"Not you too!" James groaned and the other two laughed "C'mon, you guys never thought about it? A family, I mean." he asked "And before you say your family sucks, Padfoot, I mean _your _own family. _Your _wife. _Your _children."

Sirius stopped smiling and Remus looked at James' hazel eyes.

"Yes, I did." Sirius answered "And I cut the idea immediately. I don't wanna… have to worry with family because I'll spend my life fighting Voldemort. And I already worry a lot about you guys."

"I always wanted to have a big family" Remus told, with a sad smile on his face "Before… you know"

"The Furry Little Problem?" James asked.

"Yes."

"That's bullshit" James and Sirius said at once "You're not gonna kill your wife or children, you know?"

"I could." Remus said quietly.

"Yes, and I could have killed Snivellus that day." Sirius remembered the day he showed Remus to Snape and James saved the life of their enemy "but I didn't. You know why? Because Prongs saved Snivellus. And he saved me too. Because we're always gonna be with you, through the thick and the thin. And we wouldn't let you harm your family."

James and Remus were agape staring at Sirius.

"Wisest words ever said by you, Pads. You're growing up!" James said. Remus smiled at Sirius "And he's totally right, because we're risking our asses here"

"And mine too!" Remus remembered and the three started to laugh.

"But please, let's talk about Prongs' plans." Sirius suggested "If I'm not wrong, the marriage would happen in the spring. Lily's dress would be white and her hair would be naturally combed-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" James asked blushing.

"You forgot the flowers!" Remus sang.

"Oh, true! He'd give her lilies-"

"No, not lilies! She loves roses!" James said and Sirius smirked.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! _I _had _no _idea she loves roses… why do you even _know _that?"

"I… know a few things about her"

"You know? Never mind! Then he'd give her _roses _and she'd sigh happily because she was _finally _marrying James Potter, the-"

"Ok, we got it, you can stop now" James said. Remus kicked him lightly and Sirius punched his arm "Thank you"

"Prongs, you forgot Lily's message for Remus…" Sirius reminded. James smiled at Remus' shocked face.

"Ops. I forgot to mention this…" James said smiling. Then he explained everything to Remus, who was grinning.

"Well, I'm happy for you! You're her friend now and you always wanted to. Just… please don't screw it, Prongs" Remus asked "I know you're gonna say you have no reason or will to, but… don't hex Amos… don't punch him… "

"Yeah, I got that part. No touching ID. Only if he touches me."

"Yes, that's ok…"

"Or if _he _screws first and Lily asks me to…" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Prongs, I think you got it" James smirked "But honestly, I don't think she'd hate you more than she already did"

"Not sure if that's a compliment or…" James said looking at Remus.

"Just a guess."

"I won't screw up" James said, lying in the floor "Besides, it's not like I made a plan to get her in a date. I don't… I don't want a date with her. I'm only her friend…" he finished, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

Remus looked at his friends, amazed on how much he had changed in less than a month. James seemed to be older, more mature. Perhaps he still loved Lily, but was making the decision of let her be happy and be with her at the same time.

"Ow, look at Moony!" Sirius said "He's staring at Prongs like a proud mum! Yes, your kid grew up!"

James and Remus laughed and punched him. But Remus was, in fact, kind of proud of James.

"She said she misses you…" James told him "Something to do with books… and said she wanted to know when the betrayal badge arrives" Remus rolled his eyes. James would never forget that.

"I wanted to know what you'd do if you got the badge…" Remus casually said. James rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore isn't _that _crazy, Moony. I'd be the worst Head-Boy ever. I'd give Slytherins detentions because they were breathing too loud…" Sirius laughed "It's _never _gonna be me" Remus grimaced.

"Never say never, Prongs…" he warned. When James was going to retort, they heard the sound of people arriving. "It's my parents, go!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" James said "It'll be full moon, I know that"

"No, no! I'm gonna be in the cellar! Don't come!" Sirius and James didn't like the idea, but could so nothing.

Remus watched his friends jumping his window and going to the woods. He heard the noise of Sirius motorbike and sighed relieved when he saw the boys going away.

"Remus, dear, are you there?" he heard his mother's voice.

"Yeah, mum!" she got to his room and made a wry face.

"Why's everything so messy?" he blinked "never mind, I bet you only was bored. As long as you tidy up everything" Remus smiled "Ok, good night, dear…"

"Good night, mum" she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry you're grounded…" she said.

"I deserve it, mother. I've always been… _not _well-behaved. And you've never done anything"

"I know you only do this because you're with your friends… and I like them. They know about your problem and still are your friends… tomorrow we can talk about sending letters…" Remus kissed her forehead.

"Go sleep, mum. You're talking nonsense. I don't deserve letters. You're being too soft with me again"

Mrs. Lupin smiled and left his room. He sighed.

"If you only knew what they _really _do for me…" Remus murmured alone.

OoO

In the following day, Lily woke up in a good mood, which was a little weird, because she hadn't slept at all. Only a couple of hours. Marlene and Alice were still there. Smirking, she got out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen. There, she filled a glass with water and tiptoed back to where her best friends were.

"Good morning!" Lily screamed.

"Go away" a sleepy Alice answered. Lily chuckled and threw the water in her friends. Both girls shrieked and got up immediately.

"Lily Evans! We had agreed you wouldn't do that again!" Marlene complained, drying her face. Lily smirked.

"Ops, I forgot."

"Forgot my ass…" Alice said, getting up "You know, I think you're spending too much time with James and Sirius… you're even _pranking _your friends…" Lily pouted playfully.

"I beg your pardon, dearest friend, miss Mathews" Alice and Marlene laughed at Lily's perfect copy of Sirius. Lily chuckled too.

"So do you have a good reason for waking us up?" Alice asked.

"Actually yes, I have to go to work. You can go with me if you want, or stay here with Tuney waiting for me or go home, whatever you wish."

"We're going home… what time will you come back?"

"I don't know, why?"

"We gotta pick what you're wearing tomorrow!" Marlene said, rolling her eyes "It's the first party you're going with Amos. You gotta look fantastic!" Lily laughed "I mean, more than you usually do"

"Ok, I'll ask dad…"

"Owl us, ok?"

"Ok… you're going already?"

"Yeah, we don't wanna mix up your preparation for work." Alice and Marlene gathered her things and disappareted. Lily showered, dressed and went to the kitchen again.

"Morning, dad" she said, opening the fridge to get the orange juice.

"Morning, flower… how was the sleepover?" her father asked smiling.

"Fantastic. We watched a movie and ate junk food until we slept. How was the dinner?"

"Good." Lily smirked at her father's answer.

"Good in a Vernon way?"

"Well… yeah." Lily chuckled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, not hungry today… just let me brush my teeth…"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Dental. James got there only five minutes later. Even though he was smiling, Lily knew he was as tired as she. Probably stayed up all night with Sirius at Peter's house.

After he helped with the first patient, he went to the waiting room where Lily was. He collapsed in a chair and yawned.

"Morning, Lils" he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Someone didn't quite sleep well last night, huh?" Lily said and James smiled.

"You can say that."

"Did you guys have fun breaking in your friends' houses?"

"Oh, yeah. Sirius and Remus mocked me till we left. It was frustrating, actually, to see them plotting against me" Lily rolled her eyes and grinned "Honestly! Even Peter mocked me. It was like 'Mock James Potter' day!" Lily laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry I missed this day… why were they mocking you?"

"Some plans I made in the past! You see? Plans! That will never come true! It's more like dreams or something"

"Don't say they'll never come true, James! Maybe they will…"

"Probably not" he disagreed "What was Marlene doing at your house yesterday?" he asked to change the topic.

"Sleepover. It was awesome, though we should've slept earlier. I'm bloody tired…"

James smiled and heard Dr. Evans calling him. Lily started doodling in a paper she found on her desk. A few minutes later, James went back to the waiting room with a smile.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Lily asked. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"My dear Lily, I don't know if you remember, but we're going to a party tomorrow night…" Lily laughed.

"We have parties all the time at Hogwarts. You should remember them, you know? _You _make them." James grinned again.

"Well… it'll be nice not be the one who cleans everything in the next day" he said and Lily snorted.

"Remus cleans everything, not you"

"Oh, yeah. That's true" they laughed and James sighed "Well, it's a party… in which I'll be able to drink and Sirius won't."

"And why's that a good thing?"

"Because I won't have to take a drunken Sirius to the dorm… or home, in this case."

"You don't do this either, it's Remus again."

"Stop ruining my arguments, Evans!" James said playfully. Lily smirked.

"I'm sorry if they're invalid, Potter."

They chatted a little longer in the breaks between the patients. James wasn't pleased by the fact Amos Diggory was going to the party too, but he said nothing about this feeling. They teased each other a lot, like they always did and before they even knew it was time to leave. Dr. Evans invited James to lunch again, but he refused, saying that his mother was expecting him.

Lily was a little surprised by the fact her father had absolutely loved James. Dr. Evans didn't invite boys to have lunch at his house this often. James had been more in her house than Snape (who had gone there only once when he and Lily got their Hogwarts letters). Besides, she had written to her parents that James Potter tried to go out with her for six years. Normally her father would have tried to kill the boy. She sighed. Good thing her father had hired James. She won a friend.

The lunch had an unpleasant surprise: Petunia had invited Vernon. Lily said nothing during the entire meal. Instead, she heard her sister's fiancé talk about his boring job and the plans for their house in some place called "Private Drive". She also wished one of her friends (Alice, Marlene, Remus, Sirius or James) were there with her.

She looked forward for the time Alice and Marlene would arrive to help her with her clothes. Not that she needed, but it was awesome to be with the girls.

When (finally!) Vernon left, Lily started to make a special dessert for the weekend. She knew her mother would appreciate. Singing a muggle song, she forgot about Alice and Marlene - until the girls arrived.

"Lily? Are you there?" she heard Alice calling.

"Kitchen!" she screamed back. Her friends entered the house and finally found her.

"Lily, what're you doing?" Marlene asked "Is that chocolate?"

"Yes, it is. I'm making mum's favourite dessert, so don't you dare touching any food here."

Alice laughed and she and Marlene took a chair and sat down, waiting for Lily. The three of them chatted while the red-haired cooked. Thirty minutes later, Lily finished and gave a chocolate bar to Marlene, smirking.

"I knew you'd want. Can I get you something, Alice?"

"Yes. Your clothes. Let's see what you're gonna wear tomorrow" they laughed and went to Lily's bedroom.

After two and a half hours, the three girls agreed on an outfit. It was a pretty white dress, not too short and not too long. Lily had forgotten about it until Marlene emptied her closet. They put all the clothes back before Lily's mum arrived and went watch TV.

"I bet Amos will be crazy when he sees you" Alice said "You'll look stunning!"

"So you're saying I normally don't look good?" Lily asked smirking. When Alice started to contest, Lily smiled "Just kidding, I know I'm hot like hell." she said mockingly.

"Not only Amos… I bet some other guys will be just as dazzled…" Marlene added smirking "I think you'll see the jealous side of him…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I've already seen Amos being jealous, ok?" the other two girls grinned "He's cute when he's jealous…"

"And when he isn't jealous too" Marlene added. Lily agreed.

"But I'd say you have other kind of beauty for men in your mind, huh?" Lily said "Black hair, storm blue eyes, always with a smirk across his face… only if we knew someone like this…" Marlene rolled her eyes as Lily mocked a gasp and Alice laughed "I think we might know someone just like this!" Marlene smacked her arm.

"You're spending way too much time with James, you little prat" laughing, Lily hugged her and continued the teasing.

Maybe she was right, but tease Marlene was too funny.

OoO

"Lily!" she heard her mother call her.

"What?" she was finishing her makeup to the party.

"Amos is here!" Lily smiled.

"Almost done!" Lily put her gloss on and took her purse. She entered the living room, where her father was inquiring Amos.

"So you're a Hufflepuff?" her father asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm a seventh year too."

"What else?"

"I play Quidditch and I'm prefect since fifth year"

"You're captain of the team?"

"No, sir. I play since forth year. I'm chaser."

"I thought you were seeker… isn't seeker the one who finds the snitch?" she heard her father commenting. Lily got the joke and smirked. She couldn't let James know that her own father had mocked Amos.

"You think too much, Dad…" Lily said. Amos looked at her and grinned. Her father smiled lightly "And since when do you know so much about Quidditch?"

"James told me about it this week… and I explained football for him."

"He honestly listened?" Lily asked, linking her arm to Amos'.

"Of course! He said it was crazy twenty people kicking a single ball and a giant goal for only one goalkeeper. 'Bloody awesome' were his exact words…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Where are the car keys?" she asked.

"On the table. Midnight here, ok?"

"Ok! Good night, dad!"

Amos guided her out smiling. Once outside, he kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Lil." the girl blushed and entered the car on the driver side. Amos was a pure-blood and couldn't drive. She took them to Jason's house.

She remembered of going there with Anna, Elizabeth, Elliot and Petunia. It was a huge house, with two floors and an enormous garden. They always played football or just ran from each other, having a lot of fun.

She'd probably have fun today too, just a different kind of fun. She parked the car, got out and intertwined her hands with Amos's. He turned and kissed her.

"So who's that boy who invited you?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes and they started walking.

"Childhood friend. Jason."

"Oh, yeah, I remember the names now!" she grinned "Do I have to be jealous?"

"Never" she answered pecking his lips. He grinned and they continued to walk, looking for any of Lily's friends. She then found James and Sirius. James had a drink in his hand, his glasses were apparently wet and Sirius was laughing. Just then he looked around and saw Lily and Amos and waved. Lily smiled.

"Hey, Amos, it's James and Sirius over there… let's talk to him… at least you know someone…" before he could protest, she dragged him to where her two Gryffindor friends were.

"Lily-Flower! You're here!" Sirius said, hugging her. Then he noticed Amos. He let go of her cleared his throat "Hello, Mr. Diggory. How are you in this lovely night?" James was looking amused at his best friend, just like Lily. Amos was uncertain of what to do.

"Cut the crap Sirius" James said "I told you to behave, not to go back in time." Lily chuckled and hugged him.

**Oh Merlin, her smell.**

They parted and Lily was smirking.

"Why would you say him to behave?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't think a good idea this place going as wild as a Gryffindor Quidditch party…"

"Not a good idea…" she agreed. James then turned to Amos and smiled.

"Hello, Diggory, how are you doing?" he asked politely.

"Fine, Potter. Yourself?"

"Brilliant. It's really fine to have a party after a week with so much work at the Dental." James said with a smile and drank the rest of his drink. Amos clenched his fists "Not a bad job, but it's good to have a break, right Lily?" he was smirking "Well, excuse me; I have to clean my glasses and get a refill. Wanna one too, Padfoot?"

"Ugh, you ridiculous excuse for a friend. I do not want, thank you so much" Sirius said. James left laughing.

"I'll look for something to drink. Want something, hon?" Amos asked Lily.

"Yes, please. No alcohol though." he smiled and left her with Sirius, who was smirking.

"You're being sympathetic? That's sweet of you, _hon_!" he said. Lily blushed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm driving, can't drink. And don't call me 'hon'."

"Why not?"

"Just forget it… why was James' glasses wet?"

"He was drooling over a girl. I had to do something" Sirius answered smirking.

"Oh, was she cute?"

"Jealous?" she gave him a look "Yes, I have to say so…"

"Then why didn't go to charm the girl with his small talk?"

"She was taken…" Sirius told her with a smile. Then Amos arrived "Hey, were you looking for Jason? He's over there with Anna…" Lily smiled, waved him goodbye and led her boyfriend to talk to her muggle friends.

"Hey, Anna, Jason…" both looked at her immediately and smiled.

"Lily!" Anna said and hugged her. Jason did the same.

"This is my boyfriend, Amos Diggory. He studies with me… Amos, these are Anna and Jason. They were friends of mine before I went to school and still are." she introduced. Amos shook their hands and smiled. Anna smirked at some point behind Lily.

"Though you always gave that Snape boy so much attention when you turned nine…" Jason reminded.

"He told me some nice stories about our school."

"He's on your school too? Wow, that's cool, I think."

"It was on the beginning. Now he's just a stupid git." Lily said smiling, saying she would say nothing more about it.

"So _you're _the boyfriend!" Anna said to Amos.

"Yes, that's me."

"Uh… so I see Lily was right…" Anna commented and winked to Lily, who giggled and agreed.

They chatted for more forty minutes, a song began and they went to the space reserved to dance.

James was observing everything from a safe distance. He had a cup of something he had no idea of what was. All he knew was that there was alcohol on it. And that was all he had to know.

His glasses were clean now. Sirius shouldn't have thrown the drink on his face. It wasn't exactly James' fault. Lily looked absolutely breathtaking. And though it wasn't for him and that he didn't fancy her anymore, he had eyes. And his reaction was exactly the reaction Marlene had told him the day before.

He watched as Lily and Diggory went away from Sirius to talk to Jason and Anna. Anna had smirked at him when she shook Amos hand, as if saying 'I know you know him and I know you wanted to be where is now and you should be here, but you've been a git to her so work harder to get his place'. Or maybe this was only James' intoxicated mind telling him this.

Which made no sense, because he didn't fancy her anymore. That feeling on his chest wasn't jealousy. He just knew Diggory was a git and didn't deserve Lily. And he wanted to be there only as a friend.

Because friends of course could admire the way other friends' legs moved or how bright other friends' hair was or how beautiful their laughter sounded or to crave for a dance. He watched as Diggory's hands rested on Lily's small back and she put her arms in his shoulders.

James shook his head and searched for Sirius. He was talking to a girl, his traditional 'I'm Sirius Black' smile spread across his face. James rolled his eyes and moved to his best friend direction. The slow song ended and he noticed Lily and the git going to Sirius too.

When the three of them were only two meters away from Sirius, the unexpected happened: the blond girl turned all the content of her alcoholic drink in Sirius' face. James watched (half amused, half paralyzed) as his best friend's lips turned obnoxious pink. He then chose to have fun and started laughing.

Sirius had no idea what was happening, so he licked his lips like he usually did. And the wonderful taste of alcohol reached his tongue. Then he understood.

Lily and Amos stood, agape, looking at Sirius. Lily thought a little funny (not so funny as James had), but was worried about what Mrs. Potter would say.

"Prongs! Stop laughing and help me!" Sirius shrieked.

"The-there's no way I can help, Pads! Only mum can take the spell off!" and continued to guffaw.

"You don't tell me!" Sirius exclaimed sarcastically "I bloody know that! And you know something? She's gonna kill me! No! She's gonna bury me alive and when I die, she'll bring me back and kill me again! And _she _will haunt me when I become a ghost!" by this time, Lily was laughing too and Amos was really confused.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is that?" Amos asked. Lily explained Sirius' punishment while Sirius himself panicked.

"James!" Lily said. Immediately he stopped laughing and looked at her "Focus, ok?" James nodded.

"So first we have to get out of here…" he said.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked him.

"Normally lips aren't pink, unless you're using lipstick." James answered "We can't risk people asking questions… Lily, if you could tell Jason or Anna that we had to leave… and make up a lie, please?" it was supposed to be a command, but James could never tell Lily what to do. He just couldn't. She noticed this.

"But how can _I _make up a lie? That's a Marauder ability!" she asked "And cover that mouth, Sirius!" James smirked at her.

"You're friends with Marauders, Lils. Be creative. We'll be waiting besides your father car with Sirius motorbike. C'mon, Pads."

She watched James and Sirius leave, James still laughing. She chuckled and turned to Amos.

"Lils?" he asked "He has a special nickname now?"

"It's not a special nickname, Amos, everybody can call me that. No need to be jealous."

"Okay, dove."

"Now let's help saving Sirius from Mrs. Potter's hands, shall we?" she asked cheerfully and he agreed.

Ten minutes later, the couple met Sirius and James. Sirius was wearing his helmet.

"I told him to… nobody's gonna see him this way." James said "What lie you made?" he asked smirking.

"Something about your mother having a strong headache and I had the perfect medicine to help."

"Not the perfect lie, but it's great if she bought it. Ok, now what are we gonna do?"

"First of all, why did the girl throw the drink in your face?" Lily asked. James smirked.

"He was flirting with her, but he said he couldn't kiss her. She was a little drunk."

"_I told this would happen! I said it since the beginning!_" Sirius said. James laughed again and leaned in the car. Lily noticed then that James wore some nice pair of jeans and deep blue shirt. He looked like a muggle - like a very cool and popular muggle, with a shirt that showed his muscles and leaned in the car.

"Well, my dearest Lily. I think you should help getting Sirius off this whole… situation." he said.

"I don't really mind helping, but why do you think I should do it?" Lily asked.

"You know… you have the brains… best student… future Head Girl… you're the smart one here."

"And you and Sirius are bloody Marauders who can get away from McGonagall!"

"That's true." James agreed and smiled "But…! Sirius is out of his mind because he's afraid - with reason, might I add - of losing his head or other significant part of his body."

"And you?"

"I'm a little… intoxicated." he explained, a goofy smile proving his words. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned in Amos "Oi! Hey, I have an idea! And it's bloody brilliant!"

"So modest, isn't he?" Lily murmured to her boyfriend, who chuckled.

"But it's a good idea! See, if we bring a witness to tell mum that it wasn't Padfoot's fault!"

"And that witness would be… you?" Lily checked, confused. James rolled his eyes.

"Lily! Be smart! It would be you, of course! Mum would never believe if I told her what happened, but if you go there…! Bam! Sirius would be free!"

"Weren't you intoxicated?" Lily asked jokingly and James laughed.

"That's when most of my brilliant ideas appear."

"What brilliant ideas?" Lily asked smirking. James pouted and Lily laughed "I'm joking, James. Ok, let's go. Lead the way with Sirius and we'll follow you guys to your bloody giant mansion."

"Wait, wait… did you say 'we' or it was just my mind?" James asked.

"Of course I said we. Amos is going too."

"What?"

"Of course he is. He'll be a witness too. It'll be better for your cause." Lily said "Unless you have something against the idea" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He had the whole bloody world against the idea. What the actual hell would that ridiculous Hufflepuff do at James' house? Well, besides helping Sirius, of course.

He couldn't, however, actually say this or people would say he was jealous. **I'm not jealous**.

"Yeah, I guess so. You okay with it, Diggory?" James asked, looking to Lily's boyfriend. Diggory nodded and squeezed Lily's hand.

"Okay, Sirius'll slow down so you can follow us…"

"Are you implying something, Potter?" Lily asked crossing her arms and raising both eyebrows.

"Me? Only if you want…" James answered smiling "Evans."

He mounted the bike and Sirius waited for Lily and Amos. Twenty minutes later, they arrived in a giant mansion.

Lily was agape. Yes, she knew James lived in a manor and that he was rich, but this house was more than spectacular. The house had two floors and was totally white. The porch was huge and the garden was absolutely beautiful.

James went in Lily's direction and found her still admiring the manor.

"It's… wow, James, it's perfect!" he ran a hand through his hair embarrassed with her compliment. She could see his cheeks a little pink, just like his ears. _James Potter is blushing… not a thing you see everyday…_

"It's just a house…" Amos and Sirius were at their side now "C'mon, mum and dad are in the porch… you guys go first and warn me if they are doing something inappropriate." Lily snorted.

"Like they'd do something you haven't seen or done…" she retorted. James rolled his eyes.

"They are my parents. _Kissing _is inappropriate."

"And how do you know about Prongsie sexual adventures?" Sirius asked, taking his helmet off and smirking.

"Hogwarts gossip. It's incredible how much there's to know when you go to the girls loo."

"I don't know… guess I'll have to make a visit!" he said and the others laughed.

"Only in your dreams. Besides, James, relax. They're in the porch. It's not like they'd do anything more than talk and hold hands…" Lily reasoned.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked smirking "Mum and dad Potter might be very kinky…"

James gaped and started punching Sirius. Amos and Lily were laughing and the four of them were getting near the adults.

"This ain't funny! I'm gonna ruin these stuff for you too! Wait and see it! All of you! I simply _love _revenge!"

"Yes, you're a very bad boy…" they heard a female voice. Mrs. Potter. "Hello, dears. Please, ignore my son. We've spoiled him too much." Lily laughed "Hmm… you must be Lily Evans, right?" Mrs. Potter asked her.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Nice to meet you both." Lily added, looking to Mr. Potter.

"Yes, yes… we've heard of you… quite a lot actually" Mr. Potter said "More often than you'd believe…" Lily blushed "I'm Anthony and this is my wife, Margareth…" he looked at Margareth's face. It was furious. Then he looked at Sirius' lips and chuckled. "Right now she's planning the best way to kill our adopted kid." then he turned to Amos "And for what I heard, you're Diggory… Lily's boyfriend."

"Yes, sir."

"James, calm down your mum… she might have a heart attack and I don't fancy losing her…" Lily and James laughed and the boy directed his mother to the nearest chair.

"Okay, mum, Lily and Diggory would really like to tell you something…" he said. Margareth glared at her son.

"Does this 'something' have something related to the fact that Sirius' lips are pink and are a prove that he violated my commands?"

"Why, mum, you're so good in Divination!" James said. She glared at him again.

"Lily, Amos…" Margareth said "Please do tell me your story."

And so they did. Lily spoke most of the facts, and Amos only added some details. At the end, Anthony laughed.

"So basically a girl got mad at you because you were flirting with her and told her you couldn't kiss her and then she threw a muggle alcoholic drink at your face?" Mr. Potter summarized.

"Yes! Just like I told you!" Sirius said.

"Well, honey, I think they're speaking the truth."

Margareth sighed and smiled at Lily and Amos.

"Thank you for making me not kill my child." then she turned to Sirius "Don't flirt with crazy, drunk chicks when you can't kiss them. You got it?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good."

"But what if I find the love of my life? Or, to be less dramatic, a girl I really want to date more than twice? You'll be the cause of me ending up alone and old, with chocolate and visiting James to seek for care, love and to entertain his children while he entertains himself with his wife. Do you want this for your life?"

All of them rolled their eyes and James laughed.

"Yes, Sirius, if you do find a girl you want to marry and have kids you're allowed to kiss her. Once." Margareth said.

"Assuming you won't marry James…" Lily spoke with a smirk on her face. Both boys gasped.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed "I'll be Prongsie's lover!" he said, hugging James.

"Get off me, you dog!"

Lily laughed and Mrs. Evans turned to her.

"So you're the famous Lily Evans…"

"Yes I am."

"I can see James was right…"

"About what?" Lily asked, uncertain. Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Everything." she then fixed Sirius' mouth.

"Well, I think we should go…" Lily said and Amos nodded in agreement "Bye, Mr. Potter… Mrs. Potter, you have an incredible house. Your garden is perfect."

"Oh, thanks, my dear. It was James' idea to plant the roses…" she said, aware of her son's reasons. Lily smiled and turned to her friends.

"Be more careful, Sirius. Girls are worse when they're drunk."

"Yes, Lily-Flower. Bye, bye" he said hugging her.

"And you, James Potter" she said "Drink less next party, will you? Your intoxicated mind is confusing."

"I'm not really intoxicated. But I promise you'll see me truly and completely drunk one of these days…" he assured her smirking.

"Exactly what I need in my life. Thanks so much!" she said sarcastically. James laughed.

"You're very welcome, Lils. Drive safe." she smiled and hugged him. Diggory shook Mr. Potter's hand, than James' (who was a little reluctant in doing so) then finally Sirius'.

"Hey, Diggory… thanks."

"No problem, Black."

And he and Lily left. James sat on a chair and the others followed him.

"She's really lovely" his mother said.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Yep, you were right."

"See, that's why I don't want her with stupid ID! He's so idiot!"

"I have to agree, but…" and his mother smirked just like him "he's an idiot dating Lily Evans. That idiot beat you."

"That's nice to hear. Thank you mum. Exactly what I wanted to remember!" James said sarcastically.

"But as you said, an idiot. And idiots have the habit of losing the women they fancy or love" she completed "Well, except, by your father, of course."


	6. The Almost Attack

**Hello, guys! I know, this chapter took a long time, but I feel like no one reads so I'm not motivated.**

**Ok, so there's a one-shot in English by me coming soon... Not sure how soon, but it is.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the chapter five, but I hope you guys like this cliche thing I've made.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K.'s. It's all hers.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Six-<p>

The almost attack

When Lily and Amos got at her house, they were laughing over what had just happened. Who would ever say that the both of them would go to the Potter's manor to explain the reason Sirius Black's lips were pink to Mrs. Potter.

"You were totally right when you said tonight would be really funny, Lily" Amos told her "I still can't believe Black's face when Mrs. Potter saw him!" Lily agreed laughing.

"I've never seen him so frightened! He didn't look a Gryffindor at all!"

"Forget the Gryffindor traits, he didn't look a Marauder! I mean, how many times have you seen a Marauder so afraid of something?" Amos asked as Lily cut the ignition.

"Well… I've seen a few times. You know, those boys are a little scared of me…"

"Why would they be scared of someone so cute like you?" he asked Lily. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Let's just say they know how many curses I'm capable of…" Amos laughed and kissed her.

"Hell, that's something to be afraid of…" Lily smiled proudly and kissed him. Just then the light on her porch turned on and she saw her father. Giggling, she broke the kiss and both of them got out of the car. Amos took her hand and they went to the porch.

"Hello, kids…" Dr. Evans said. Lily smiled and hugged her father.

"Hey, dad!"

"Dr. Evans…" Richard shook Amos' hand and turned to her daughter.

"You had fun?"

"A lot. We met James and Sirius there and helped Sirius to get out of trouble…" Lily answered.

"Trouble?" Richard asked.

"Yep. No big deal…" Lily said smiling then she turned to Amos "I'll write you tomorrow, ok?"

"Not if I write you first…" she giggled and Richard did his best not to roll his eyes. Honestly, he thought. Lily kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips and Amos disappareted.

"'Not if I write you first'? Really?" Dr. Evans asked his daughter as soon as they reached the living room. She rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

"He's sweet, ok?"

"Yes, too sweet in my opinion…" Richard muttered as Lily took her high heels off.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Uh? No, no… so how's James?"

"Just like he was yesterday, though slightly drunk."

"Drunk? Oh that must be funny!"

"When he gets truly drunk I promise I'll call you to see him…" Lily answered her father rolling her eyes.

"Please, do call me."

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, Lil."

OoO

"Oh Merlin I was so lucky Lily and Diggory were there!" Sirius said as he and James sat on the sofa after Mr. and Mrs. Potter left.

"Yeah, saint Diggory" James said sarcastically. "What would we do without him? I'd be lost!"

"Then he'd find ya" Sirius finished with a smirk. James smiled.

"Ok, that was funny. And yeah, he did a nice thing today but he's still ID."

"Jealous, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"No, no, no, did I mention _NO_?!"

"Wow, calm down, bro, just curious. I believe you…"

"It's just… he's so ugh!" Sirius laughed.

"Prongs, mate, you're not making any sense. Let's just sleep, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" when he got up, he almost fell immediately. Then he saw his mother.

"James Potter, are you high?"

"I'm 17% high." He said grinning.

"Yes, you're high. Well, I have a hangover potion; I'll let it in your bedroom tomorrow in the morning."

"Thanks mum!"

"Just go sleep, James. Sirius, can you help him? Anthony is already asleep…"

"Sure, mamma Potter!" Sirius answered and helped his best friend to his bedroom.

James went to the bathroom, put his head under the cold water and changed. Sirius was waiting for him in his room. James lied down in his bed and Sirius was about to leave when he spoke "Padfoot, do you think mum's right?"

"Well, she usually is… but about what?"

"About idiots usually lose the girls they fancy or love?" James asked, looking everywhere but to his friend.

"Not totally. If the girl loves the idiot back, he won't lose her. But it has to be love."

"Do… do you think Lily loves Diggory?"

Sirius watched his friend. James had his eyes closed. If Lily loved Amos or would ever love James, Sirius had no idea. But he was sure as hell that James loved the girl.

"No, I don't think so. She's been with him for less than a month, I guess, and love takes a lot longer to happen." In your case, a few years, Sirius thought.

"This and the fact he's douchebag. Good night, Pads."

"Good night, Prongs. Your potion is on your desk."

"Thanks…" then he blacked out.

In the next morning, James woke up a little confused. He put his glasses on but didn't open his eyes. He hadn't drunk that much, but he could feel a pounding in his head. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked to his desk, where the potion waited for him. James drank it quickly and changed.

He went to the dining room, where his parents and Sirius were having breakfast. James grinned and greeted them.

"Aren't you supposed to have a hangover or something?" his mother asked.

"Wow, thanks mum. No, thanks to your potion. Besides, I wasn't that drunk. Padfoot knows it." James said, pointing to his best friend and sitting in the chair to eat.

"Yes, well. I knew he wasn't drunk. A little high, but not drunk."

"Mum, can you pass me the bacon? I'm starving…"

"Tell me one occasion you're not hungry…" she replied.

"Easy. When I'm asleep." James answered smirking. His father laughed.

"Anthony, stop encouraging them. It's your fault they eat so much."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you and your bloody influence."

"Well, if your food wasn't so damn delicious, I wouldn't eat it so much and the boys wouldn't eat so much, therefore, your fault entirely."

"Anthony. House elves make the food."

"Ha, but it's your recipe!" James and Sirius were holding themselves not to laugh at the two "adults".

"But I've never cooked for the boys."

"But… ah, forget it." Mr. Potter said.

"You two have to grow up and stop arguing about such nonsense." James said smirking. Sirius snorted.

"Yes, because you're so mature and don't argue about whom performed the Transfiguration spell better with the prefect…" Sirius commented sarcastically.

"But my spell was way better! I mean, her chair wasn't as perfect as mine was!"

"Prongs, the chairs were exactly the same."

"They were not!"

"Yes, they were. McGonagall herself said it."

"Well…"

"Shut up you two, please!" Margareth said. Both boys looked at her "I'm sure the chairs were excellent. Now be quiet while I eat."

James and Sirius smirked and ate with the adults. James looked at his watch; 9:34 am. He sighed and complained that he had nothing to do to entertain him.

"That's bad. As long as you won't play Quidditch and is home for lunch, do whatever you want." His mother said.

"Aw, mum. No, today we'll be good sons and we shall stay with you!" James said smiling.

"Oh Merlin, help me…" Margareth murmured under her breath and the other three laughed.

OoO

"LILY!" the girl woke up startled. Who in the heel would scream her name in a Sunday morning? "FREAK!" Lily rolled her eyes. It _had_ to be Petunia.

"What?" she screamed back.

"Mum and dad left to the market and I'm going out with Vernon. We'll be back for the lunch."

"Bye."

Lily tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't. She wasn't able to sleep again once she had woken up after six am. Sighing, she left her bed, changed and checked her clock. Eight o'clock.

She put one of her new records to play, put her hair in a bun and started cleaning her room. Only after forty minutes Lily was satisfied. Smiling, she left the room to have breakfast.

She made pancakes to herself and drank orange juice. After she had eaten, she washed the dishes and showered. Then she went to her bedroom to grab her Transfiguration book to try to make her human transfiguration essay and put her hair in a bun again. James had promised to help her, but it wouldn't hurt to try a little more, would it?

One hour later, she had written only one period. Lily sighed, wondering when Transfiguration had become that monster.

"Lil?" She heard a voice calling. Her mother.

"Kitchen mum! Wanna some help?"

"Yes, please."

Lily helped her parents to store everything then sat on the pouch with them.

"Dad, did you clip the grass?" She asked as they sat down. The garden seemed contained.

"Yes, and it ruined my back."

"I can do it next time, if you want. I never help the house anyway."

"Because you're working with me."

"But I mean in the rest of the year, dad."

"Because you're in the school learning how to be the best witch in the world…" Lily was about to interrupt again when her father spoke, "But I know how you are, so I'll let you clip the grass."

"Thank you very much for allowing me to do domestic work." she said smiling.

"Lily, will you help me with the lunch?" her mother asked.

Whenever Lily was back from school, every Sunday she had lunch with her family. Her parents always told her to invite her friends, and she did it sometimes, but normally preferred to be only with her relatives:

And she had liked it even more when her grandmother was alive and joined them. Lily always thought she would never see someone more positive than her grandma.

"Is Vernon having lunch with us?" Lily asked as she helped her mother. Her father chuckled.

"Yes, he will." Elize answered. "And please, behave."

"What? I always behave!" Her mother shot her a look "It's not my fault Petunia starts calling me 'freak'!"

"You could let it go."

"I have temper, mum. Very strong, y'know?" Lily reminded and Richard grinned.

"Yes, I do know, better than anyone."

Lily smirked as she thought about the magic things she did when she was angry before she even knew she was a witch.

"Yeah, well, I think James knows a little more…" Richard said smiling. Lily glared at him.

"Not my fault if he didn't act his age."

"And giving him pig tail is very mature, right?"

"How do you know that?" Lily asked and her father laughed.

"James told me last week."

"What?!"

"He was telling me a few pranks he played and the consequences. You are in a lot of stories."

"Well, I'm prefect. Someone had to stop them."

"Yeah, sure…" Richard agreed chuckling. Lily was going to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of wings. She scanned the room and recognized Marlene's owl.

"Hey, mum, can I…?"

"Sure, go ahead. But make sure you won't get mail while Vernon is here. And be back soon!" Smiling, Lily took the owl and headed to her room. She sat on her bed and unfolded the letter.

_Lily,_

_It's Alice here. I've got a feeling Marlene is hiding something from us. Right now, she's glaring at me, but can't do anything because her family would notice if she jumped on my throat._

_Back on topic, I think she fancies someone. Honestly. She was sleeping and murmured a name (which I didn't understand because it was three in the morning), said something very sweet (Amos level of sweetness) and sighed while we watched a romantic movie (instead of the usual 'bullshit' reaction)._

_Of course I asked her about it - with no success. I'm writing you because I wanna know if you know something about this unknown crush for an unknown man._

_I swear I'm not overreacting as Marlene says. Honestly she SIGHED! I'm only concerned. What if she's in love with a douchebag? _

_Lily, it's Marlene here. Forget everything Alice wrote. Pure bullshit. I'm not romantically interested in a specific guy. And I only sighed because the actor was hot._

_Alice is crazy and we both wanna know how the party went._

_Marlene._

Lily laughed as she pictured the scenes. Particularly, she agreed with Alice. But she also knew her friend had the habit of overreacting. So she decided she would observe Marlene.

Smiling, she sat on her desk and started writing the reply.

_Alice,_

_Are you sure? Marlene doesn't fancy someone since… well; I guess the last one was that Wood guy. Clearly didn't work, as he was a seventh year and we were second._

_Well, I do know you. If you say she's acting this way, I'm gonna assume only 50% is true. And 50% requires my attention. I'll observe and let you know my conclusions._

_Oh girls, last night was awesome! Amos is an excellent dancer. And he keeps telling me sweet stuff and I keep blushing. He's way too cute for my white complexion._

_I'm leaving now because my sister and her whale (a.k.a. boyfriend) are arriving and I have to be in the living room._

_Love,_

_Lily._

She gave water to the owl and sent the letter. Five minutes later she heard a car and saw her sister and Vernon arriving. Sighing, she changed to more presentable clothes and went to the living room.

"Hello, Petunia… Vernon" She greeted with a smile.

Vernon nodded in her direction and Petunia turned he head. Lily entered the kitchen to help her mother with the food.

Thirty minutes later she couldn't hide anymore and joined the others in the garden, sitting besides her father.

"So Lily," Vernon started, surprising everybody. He didn't speak with Lily "What are you planning to do after school?"

Lily chocked on her juice. She didn't expect Vernon to say anything to her, much less ask about her future.

Truth was: Lily wanted to be an auror. And mostly survive from Voldemort. This seemed like a good plan for her. She just couldn't tell Vernon that she wanted to fight people on black cloaks for her life.

"Hm, I'm not sure… I didn't think about it yet." Lily answered glaring at her sister.

"You have no idea then?" Vernon asked in a critical tone.

"No, no idea. Though I was liked the idea of writing a book."

"So maybe a writer, huh?"

"If I receive the chance, maybe."

"How are your grades?" Lily fought the urge of rolling her eyes.

"They're alright."

"She's being modest" Her mother said smiling "She's the best student." Lily blushed and glared at her mother.

"No, I'm not. James and Sirius and Remus have got the same grades as me, sometimes better. Petunia, may I have a word with you? Inside?" Lily asked her sister in a cold tone. They entered the house and Lily turned to face Petunia.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"I don't know! He never asked me this stuff! _You_'re not usually a topic of conversation between us!"

"Thanks Merlin! Now just make sure he shuts up until you tell him I'm a witch! After the wedding, if you have some brains!"

Petunia scowled.

"Wouldn't it be better if you just disappeared from my life?"

Lily stared at her sister, hiding how much these words had hurt her.

"Sure as hell it would. Thing is, Tuney, life isn't perfect. Don't worry though. Before summer is over you'll marry that pathetic excuse for a man and leave this house, hopefully forever."

"Like that would matter to you! You go to that freak school for almost ten months. I don't think mum and dad will be so happy with me leaving them. They'd be alone!"

"I only have one more year of school. One year. Then I'll graduate and be here with them."

"Yes, but you're still gonna leave them for a year." Petunia said smirking.

Lily growled and went to her bedroom. She hated when Petunia said those things. Those cruel and depressing things. And it was all true. Because for seven years Lily had left her parents to go to Hogwarts. They missed her and she knew it. She missed them too, but she was surrounded by friends and magic.

Before, her parents still had Petunia. But the elder daughter would marry and leave the Evans' house. And Lily would go back to Hogwarts for another school year.

She had realised that since her parents had sent the invitation to the wedding to her. But as she received it in a close date to her exams, she had delayed the thought.

And Petunia had brought it back to her in the worse way possible.

She got up from her bed, grabbed a book and went back to the garden, the fury moment gone. Smiling, she sat beside her dad again and opened her book, ignoring Petunia and Vernon.

One hour or so later, the lunch was ready. Lily loved the food and mentally noted she had to make this to Marlene and Alice. She washed her plate and went to her bedroom to read a little more and only leave for dinner.

OoO

"THAT'S ENOUGH! JAMES POTTER, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Margareth Potter screamed for the seventh time. And it wasn't even midday yet.

James smirked and stopped changing the sofa colour when it was fuchsia.

"Hey, Padfoot!" He called "Look! Good match for your mouth!" Sirius saw the sofa and made a face.

"PRONGS IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Sirius screamed and James only laughed.

"Sorry, but the colour is perfect with that lipstick of yours…"

"IT'S NOT A LIPSTICK!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon! It's just an obnoxious pink ink you like to use in your lips?"

"IT'S NOT AN INK!" James laughed again.

"Ok, Pads, I'll tell nobody."

"Because it's not true, you prat!"

"Enough is enough, James!" Mrs. Potter scowled. James restored the original white colour to the sofa and sat down again.

His father was reading the newspaper and snorted.

"They never tell the story like it is in fact." Anthony said.

"What happened this time?" James asked.

"They said Alastor arrested the Death Eaters that appeared in Islington yesterday!" Margareth glared at him. "Don't look at me like that! I arrested those prats! It was a hell of a job!"

"I think they're merely telling who took them to Azkaban, _honey_…" Mrs. Potter said in a fake sweet tone.

"But that's unfair! I duelled two at once! And they don't even menti- oh no, wait, here's my name…" He read the lines and smiled "Well, they said I duelled and that I'm doing a good job fighting the Dark Arts… hm, no, no, they say I have to do more… why _I_ shoulddo more?"

"I dunno, but obviously not because you're head of the Auror Department…" James said sarcastically. His father eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"You're being sarcastic, young boy?"

"Who, me? Never." James continued. Sirius was laughing.

"Your tone. I don't like it."

They all laughed and Margareth grabbed the newspaper.

"Well, but your father is right in one thing: the aurors are not the only ones who have to work harder than normal in these times. It's a thing for the entire Ministry…"

"See, smarty-pants?" Mr. Potter said to James "She said I was right."

"Yeah, dad. Like that was exactly your point." James said after snorting.

"But it is an outrage, don't you think?" Anthony asked. Margareth rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know why and how they named you head of the aurors…" She murmured to herself. The other three heard and James and Sirius laughed.

"The same reason you married me…"

"Hm… I'm not sure the fact you're rich and good snogger are qualities that the leader of the fighters against Dark Arts…"

James gaped at his parents.

"Hey, watch your language, Mrs. Potter!" He screamed "I'm your son, that's not how you speak about my dad!"

"Should then I say his ass is-" Margareth started, smirking.

"No, no!" James interrupted his mother. "You say nothing about his arse! The same goes for you, Mr. Potter!" He looked between his parents "Merlin, don't you know how to behave? Saying these pervert things in front of your son? Not cool!"

"But I said nothing!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Ha, but you thought!" James answered, crossing his arms.

"Well… indeed, I have a comment about last night…"

James started screaming 'LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' much for Sirius and his parents' amusement.

"It's like he doesn't think about these things…" Margareth said to Sirius.

"Oh, mama P, he doesn't only think about these things. He also speaks. It's disgusting…" He finished with a fake innocent smile. Mrs. Potter snorted.

"Says the pervert…"

"At least I change the subject of my comments…" Sirius said sighing "I've been hearing everything about Lily for the past two years. And if I agree, he slaps me. If I disagree, he also slaps me."

"I beg your pardon!" James interrupted. "I don't- I mean, I didn't only talked about Lily!" He complained. Sirius snorted.

"Name another one." He asked. James shut his mouth for one minute. "Told ya."

"Bugger off" James murmured to a smirking Sirius.

Twenty minutes of teasing later, the lunch was ready. Anthony, James and Sirius sighed in contentment.

"This was so delicious…" Mr. Potter said. Both boys agreed enthusiastically while Margareth rolled her eyes.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" She complained.

"Define 'that', please."

"You sighed, they both sighed. They will eventually follow everything you do, including your stupid pride and fight things."

"But it was unfair!" Anthony said "Wasn't it, James?"

"Totally. I'd go to the Daily Prophet to make them tell the right story."

Margareth sighed again.

"Lost cause, aren't you?"

"Lily! Lily! Guess what!" She heard James' voice calling her. She looked up from her desk on the dental and saw the boy with a giant smile spread across his face "Oh, and good morning!" She chuckled and grinned at the boy.

"G'morning. How was your weekend?"

"Fantastic! Yours?"

"Great too. How are you doing?"

"Fantastic! Now guess what I just bought!" Lily laughed at his excitement. He had one hand behind his back, obviously hiding something. She hid her chuckle and tried to make a serious face, failing.

"Ok, James, what did you buy?" Lily asked amused and James pouted.

"That's not how it works, Lils!" He complained as she laughed "You have to say something and I'll say if that's what I bought or not!"

"Hmmm, did you buy a…"

"No!" He answered quickly cutting her off and making her grin.

"That's not how it works either, pig-headed! You've got to let me finish my guess!" She explained. James smirked.

"But you're never gonna guess it correctly!"

"Then just bloody tell me!"

Laughing, James showed her his precious purchase and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked amused "All this mystery for a cupcake?" James' face fell.

"So you don't think they're awesome and the best food ever?"

"Of course I do. I love cupcakes. But… I expected more than just a cupcake."

"But it's _chocolate _cupcake! With _strawberries_!" He said and Lily chuckled.

"Where did you buy this one, by the way? I might be wrong, but house elves don't make cupcakes…"

"There's a cupcake store on the first floor. Your father showed me because I didn't have breakfast."

"And where's him now?"

"I have no idea. Can I eat now or you won't survive without my brilliant and beautiful voice?" James asked jokingly.

"Still so cocky, aren't you?" Lily replied.

"Why, yes I am. _Very _cocky." He said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that-" Than she realised how her words could be misunderstood "For God's sake, James Potter!" She exclaimed and he laughed "Just… just shut up and eat!"

He did as she said happily and finished the cupcake in three bites. Then he went to the restroom, brushed his teeth and went back to the waiting room, where Dr. Evans had just arrived.

"Dad, we've got five patients in the morning and three in the afternoon." Lily told her father.

"Ok. Your mum made lunch for us. Care to join, James?" He asked.

"Hm, sure, sir, thank you very much."

"Great." Richard smiled "Now come here and prepare the room."

"Yes, sir." Lily watched as her father and James went to the consulting room. She smiled at James's antics. He could be so childish sometimes, and yet he was so mature another times, like when he duelled Slytherins. Real duels, not petty curses. And when he was being Gryffindor Quidditch captain Potter

And he was trying really hard on the Dental; she had to give him that. He hadn't asked out a single female patient. Her father also seemed very satisfied with James's work.

She then waited for the first patient for a few minutes, organising the agenda for the next days. It was a girl aged 12. Her name was Sarah and she was pretty impressed with James' looks. Richard teased the boy after Sarah had left.

"Don't worry dad, he's used to be loved by 12 year-old girls…" Lily said smirking. James glared at her.

"Not fair! Older girls love me too!" He said.

"Your mum doesn't count…"

"Nah, I wasn't talking about her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me. I was talking about older girls that… kind of… enjoy spending some quality with me."

"And Hogwarts know how many of these brainless girls are there…" She said playfully.

James was ready to retort but another patient went in the room.

"Oh, hey Bob!" Lily said and James turned to see the patient. It was, indeed, Bob, the guy had shown slight interest in Lily before James stepped in.

"Hey, Lily, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Just wanna finish this tooth and then I'll be great." He said chuckling.

"Hello, Bob." James said with a not so warming smile.

"Hello, James."

"Come this way, please, Dr. Evans is waiting for you." He directed Bob to the consulting room and Lily noticed the fake politeness towards the patient. _Wonder what happened. Knowing James, not too much. Maybe Bob just said something insulting… _

Lily went back to her novel not worrying herself any further about it. There was no reason to. Twenty minutes later, Bob came out of the room closely followed by James.

"Lily, I have to say, your father is amazing. My tooth is back to normal!" Bob said and Lily chuckled.

"I have to agree with you in this point – my father is pretty amazing."

"Well, I gotta go. See you around, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl agreed, though she doubted they'd really see each other soon.

"Yes, Bob, _mate_, see you around." James said with a smile.

"Hopefully." Bob hissed back and left.

"Git." James cursed under his breath, louder than he wanted.

"Why is he a git?" Lily asked. James looked at the girl and smiled.

"Because he is."

"Wow that completely satisfies my curiosity." She replied sarcastically. James smirked.

"Trust me, Lils, you don't wanna know."

"So you just hate him and threat him for something I don't want to know?"

"Hm, yeah, pretty much yes." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, as long as you don't punch his face like you've done before to others."

"Me?" James asked perfectly faking innocence. "In a fist fight?"

"Take that innocent face out, James, you should know by now I don't believe in it anymore." He winced.

"Yeah, okay, but all my fist fights had a good reason."

"I'm pretty sure 'he was annoying me' is an excellent reason for breaking someone's nose." Lily mused.

"He was though!"

"Not a good reason, James."

"Well, you didn't hear what I did." He muttered (again, louder than he wanted).

"And what did he say?"

"It wasn't about me; I can assure you that…" James replied "That Cattermole bloke hasn't got a good way to speak about…" **You** "…people."

"Hm so you weren't defending your pride?"

"I hardly punch people for my pride. I usually humiliate them."

Lily rolled her eyes. It was true.

"Just for curiosity matters, who was Reginald talking about?"

"Let's just say a person really important for me whose pride I really appreciate to defend."

"Hm lucky person…"

"Who has no sodding idea how lucky she is." He muttered. He really had to stop saying stuff like that. He always said something that would make Lily feel awkward. Luckily she hadn't heard this time. **Or pretended.**

"Alright, the both of you…" Richard said entering the waiting room. "We're having lunch out today. I'll surprise Elize so not a word for her, ok?" Lily smiled agreeing and her father went to the consulting room.

"Hey, Lils, I don't thinks that me having lunch with you and your parents the best idea…" James said.

"What? Why would you say this?"

"Well… I'd be an intruder…"

"Nonsense."

"Besides, I don't think Sherlock would appreciate it." He finished. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Amos wouldn't dream of complaining about it with me."

"If you're so sure…"

OoO

"You had lunch with your parents and _Potter_?!" Amos asked her. Lily rolled her eyes, even though they were talking on the phone and he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I did."

"But why?" She rolled her eyes again. Was Amos _this _jealous of James? Didn't he know that James was over her?

"We were at the Dental and dad invited him."

"You know, sometimes I think your father likes more Potter than me…" He said in a sad tone.

"Of course he does. I'm his baby girl. The youngest daughter. You're my boyfriend." She explained.

"Hope you're right…"

"But _I _like you more, does this matter?" Lily asked smiling.

"More than anything."

"Great. Listen, Amos, I gotta go, mum asked me to buy Coke on the bakery…"

"Ok, should I pass by today?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, bye, hon."

Lily hung up the telephone and smiled. She simply loved talking on the phone. But with Amos it was even better. It was so sweet of him to learn how to use the telephone just to talk to her.

She changed to a pink dress, put a sandal and took a purse to put the money and the keys. Nobody was in home and Lily didn't want to wait in her porch.

She left whistling a Beatles song and went straight to the bakery. It was dark already, so she walked a little faster than usual.

When she got in the bakery, she couldn't help but also take chocolate. She paid for the Cokes and her sweets and left.

A cold wind passed by her and she shivered. Lily had the strange feeling that she was being watched but when she looked around, there was nobody there. She shrugged, thinking that it was probably her imagination running wild. To calm herself, she searched for her wand.

_Bloody hell._

What kind of stupid witch was her? How could she forget something like her wand?! She was a muggleborn, for heaven's sakes! What if a death eater found her?

"Hello, sweetheart." Lily heard a deep, male voice behind her.

Well, maybe it wasn't her imagination. She hoped it was only an assault. But that voice… she knew she had heard that voice from somewhere…

"I already told you to stay away from her, Bob" An angry voice said. This one she'd recognize anywhere. "So get the hell out of here."

Until when was James Potter gonna protect her?

OoO

Sirius was teasing James more than the usual. And James didn't appreciate it.

But honestly, what kind of best mate would play his favourite sport knowing he couldn't play. And for more than four hours in a row?

So it wasn't a surprise for Sirius when James snapped and tried to hex him. But he couldn't, for a simple reason: he had forgotten his wand on the Dental.

"How thick can you be?" Sirius asked laughing. James made a face and ignored him.

"Mum, I forgot my wand at work; I'm gonna get it." James screamed irritably.

"Going with Sirius on the motorbike?" His mother answered.

"No, I'm gonna walk a little."

And so he did. He left home and went to the Dental. It was already dark and slightly colder than the days before. He chose walking to the Dental to relax. And it was working. He wasn't so angry at Sirius anymore. Actually, he was he was starting to grin at his best mate antics that were so equal to his.

He hadn't paid attention to his path and found himself near the bakery where he'd gone with his friends a few days before. He then recognized a person walking away from the bakery. He'd recognize her anywhere.

He wanted to scare her and a smirk spread across his face, but soon was replaced by a frown. Were those three guys following Lily? He approached the scene and saw a familiar hair. James growled.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bob said. James saw Lily's body shiver and realised how scared she was. This certainly pissed him off more than Sirius had.

"I already told you to stay away from her, Bob." He said in a warning and restrained voice "So get the hell out of here."

Lily and the three men (because they were, by their looks, about 20, 25 years old) turned to face him. Lily had a terrified look in her eyes, which made James growl again. He called her near to him with a movement and she was more than happy to go. Bob smiled.

"Oh, what do we have here? The guy in the friend zone!" Bob said. James only put Lily behind him giving her even more protection.

"Shut up, Bob. I guess we already talked about that." James hissed "So you're really this kind of guy, huh? You just can't accept the fact Lily is dating someone."

"Have you accepted?"

"It's her life. She does whatever she wants. I have nothing to do with it. She dates whoever she fancies."

"So you wouldn't mind if we had a good time together? The three of us and her?" Bob asked. James felt Lily shivering at these words.

"Yes, I would. And I guess she also would."

"But it's her life!" James growled at Bob "Here goes an advice, Potter: go home, pretend this never happened and you won't be hurt."

"Like hell. Go away from her and _you_ won't be hurt." James said. Bob laughed and Lily couldn't blame him. Yes, she _did _feel safer with James' hand in her arm. But he wouldn't be able to fight three men by himself. It wasn't like Hogwarts, where he had to duel two or three Slytherins at once.

"So besides being her bodyguard, you're also Superman?" Bob asked in a mock tone. James didn't seem to understand and Lily sighed.

"Muggle superhero. Very strong. He flies." She whispered in James' ear.

"So do I!"

"No brooms."

"Wow. Nice bloke." James said "He's real?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's actually very cute, but you both, stop whispering!" Bob hissed "Now, Potter. Get out. We'd like to have a word with Lily here."

"Like hell." James repeated "And I already said this. You know, I don't usually repeat what I say. Normally people with sense just _leave _when I say so."

"So you live with three years old?"

"No. But surely they'd fight better than you."

Lily saw the scene very quickly. After James insulted Bob, Bob scowled and James pushed her backwards and she fell on her butt. She blinked and the two boys were fighting. Bob's friends had no idea what to do.

Lily was used to see James Potter fighting. Normally he did that with any boy who showed interest on her. But nothing like _that_. He looked like… she hadn't a word to describe it. But she was certain of something: he was furious and had saved her for now. The prefect in her, however, spoke louder.

"Hey, hey!" She screamed "I'm very honoured, but stop it! Quit it!" No one listened her and she sighed. Then she neared the fight and pulled Bob by the hair

This made the fight stop immediately. James' nose was bleeding heavily, just like his eyebrow and mouth. His face has red marks and his clothes were in the worst condition Lily had ever seen.

Bob was also bleeding (even more than James, she noted) and he already had a bruise on his eye. James looked at his foe and smirked. Bob saw it and was ready to jump on him again, but he and the other two heard people walking on the street and left.

Lily looked at James. He was getting up and avoided eye contact.

"James?" She called in a whisper. He finally looked at her, which he hadn't since he had pulled her to stay behind him.

"Sorry, Lils" He said after a sigh "I said I wouldn't punch him, but-"

"Shut up you stupid." Lily asked and went in his direction, to get a better look on his face. "C'mon, Superman."

"Do you really think I'm like him?"

"I've got to admit some similarities. The sense of trying to save the world, for example." She said, but had a smile upon her face.

"Lils, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to fight him, but he was-"

"I know, James. I'm not mad at you."

"Pissed?"

"No, no! I'm grateful, idiot."

"Oh." After a few seconds… "So if you're not gonna beat the hell out of me," He said and Lily smiled "where are we going?"

"I'd never hit someone who is already beaten up." She said jokingly. James snorted.

"Then you owe Bob an apology."

"Completely different. He's an ass and it was only his hair."

"But where are we going?"

"You saved me. I have to, at least, heal you."

"Are you going to freak out?"

"A little."

Truth was: Lily was already freaked. James Potter had appeared from nowhere and saved her from one of her dad's patient from God knew what Bob was going to do.

Then he got into a fight with an older man, was winning, she had pulled Bob's hair and James was injured. His shirt was already dark red from the blood.

She opened the front door and made James sit down and took off his shirt.

"Merlin, Lils, if you wanted me half-naked you should have only asked."

"Shut up. I'm freaking." Lily said and closed her eyes "Ok, Lily Evans, calm down… first aid, that's it."

And saying nothing further, she disappeared and came back again in less than two minutes with a white case and took his glasses off.

"Lily, what's this…?"

"First aid kit."

"What?"

"Lay your head on the table."

"Lily, you _do _know you're a witch, right?"

"We haven't learnt healing spells yet and there's no potion here."

"But I can make healing spells."

"Then do it!"

"Well, if we could pass on the Dental. I forgot my wand there. That's why I was there, y'know. To get my wand."

"Then shut up and let me help."

She started cleaning James' face with a wet cloth. He didn't complain when he felt her delicate hands working on his face. He closed his eyes and almost sighed. If every time he got into a fight Lily would do _this_, he should get into fights more often.

When Lily was able to see James' wounds, she gasped lightly. They were bigger than she thought. She got closer to his face, to get a better look on the wounds. Just then the door opened and Lily sighed.

"Hey, Lils!" Dr. Evans greeted her before even seeing her and James "Guess who I found coming here?"

Then Dr. Evans, Mrs. Evans and Amos got into the room where James was sat on a chair, shirtless, with his eyes closed and wounds still bleeding and Lily was biting her lip with a worried mask on her face.

"What happened?" Richard asked when he saw James' condition. James opened his eyes and looked at the three people who arrived.

"Hm, hello?" He greeted.

"What happened?" Richard repeated.

"I was going to the Dental and, uh, found Lily on my way but I unfortunately, er, fell." James lied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked him "That's your brilliant Marauder lie? You _fell_?"

"I'm bleeding!"

"So?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"The truth, maybe?" She suggested and James snorted.

"Yeah, right. It's more likely they'd believe that I found you on my way to the Dental and there were three men verbally messing with you and I got into a fight with one of them to protect you and that's why I'm in this condition."

Richard, Elize and Amos looked at James blankly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"But that's the truth!" Lily said. James blushed, but only Richard noticed.

"Well, to be fair, you also pulled his hair!"

"When he barely could walk!"

"Hw… he wasn't really smart. And he was slow… and weak…"

"That's _exactly _what your face tells us." Lily said sarcastically.

James tried to retort, but found nothing left to say. His head was still on the table, but now his eyes were opened. Not that it made difference; he couldn't see because of his glasses.

"So…" Richard said "Let me get it straight… you found Lily on the middle of the street… and there were three… men… and you fought one to protect Lily, my daughter?"

"They were boys…" James murmured.

"They were older than you. Like twenty something." Lily argued "Besides, you're being modest. Why are you being modest?"

James shrugged. Truth was: he didn't want Dr. Evans to think he was a violent person.

"Dunno. Guess I'm tired of fights." He smiled "You know that I prefer to duel."

"But you like to throw some punches, right?"

"Used to. I'm under control now." He said smirking. Amos snorted.

"Easy to notice." Amos said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Lily spoke up for him.

"That was different, Amos. I needed his punches on that idiot." She said quietly and smiles at his boyfriend. He took her hand and she turned to James "I owe you a shirt."

"No problem. Hm, Sherlock- I mean, Diggory you don't happen to know healing spells, do you?"

"No, of course not. We only learn those in seventh year." Amos answered.

"Oh, James! You left your wand at the Dental, right? It's in my car; I found it and didn't want to leave it there…" Richard said, as though he had just seen James there. James sighed happily. "Wait a minute; I'll get it for you…"

"Should I ask why you know healing spells?" Lily asked James.

"Let's just say they might be useful for the Marauders."

Richard gave James his wand and he healed his wounds with non-verbal spells. Lily was agape.

"You _have got_ to teach me how to do this." She asked him and he merely laughed.

"Next time someone is hurt, just call me." He then took his rotten shirt from the table, fixed and cleaned it and wore it again.

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans said "Why do I never see you doing stuff like these?"

"Because I never ruin my clothes?"

"Well, yeah, but…" They all laughed.

"I should better go" James said, looking at the watch "I have a great hex with Sirius' name on it. Pissed me off, he did today…" Lily laughed.

"And doesn't he always?"

"But I always have my wand. Bye, see you tomorrow…" He said smiling to Lily. To his surprise, she left Amos' side and hugged him.

"Thank you for today, James." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"Count on me, Lils. That's what friends are for."

She smiled and went back to Amos. Her boyfriend didn't seem exactly pleased but said nothing. He knew James has done a great thing.

He was almost apparating when Dr. Evans shook his hand.

"Thank you, boy." He said to James.

"My pleasure, sir. Always my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Worse chapter ever? Best ever? Let me know so I can change something! Or don't change.<strong>

**Please, guys, review! **

**And thanks for reading :)**


	7. Of Flirting, a Date, Kisses and a Row

**Hello, dear readers! I've taken a long time to update, I'm ****extremely sorry, but it's all school's fault.**

**On a happier note, as I live in the South hemisphere, my summer is about to begin, so my vacations start next Thursday, meaning: faster updates.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and everything you recognize here isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Seven-<p>

Of flirting, date, kisses and a row

"JAMES POTTER!" James heard his mother screaming as soon as he got home. He made a face at her tone "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hello, mum!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"Where were you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, you know, around..."

"Around? You go out to get your wand, disappear for more than one hour and tell me you were 'around'?!"

"I only think you'd live your life much better not knowing exactly what happened..." James said shrugging. "What really matters now, dear mother of mine, is that I am safe, with my wand back and looking for Sirius so I can hex him till kingdom come..."

Margareth just sighed and hugged her son.

"Get off, mum. Please. I'm perfectly fine."

"You got into a fight, didn't you?"

"What, how do you know?"

"You've never been very good with bruises..." She explained, touching the side of his cheek.

"Bloody hell."

"But there's definitively improvement."

"You think?" He asked not paying really attention. He was more interested in getting off his mother's hands.

"Absolutely. You see, the bruises aren't purple anymore. Before, you couldn't do anything with them."

"I guess I have to practice more, then..."

"No more fights, James." Margareth warned him, fixing his bruises. He smirked.

"Thanks mum. I'll try my best..." She sighed.

"Go on. Sirius is your bedroom. Go kill him. Merlin knows how much you want to do this." James smirked again at his mother's words and kissed the top of her head. When he got to his bedroom, Sirius was playing with the Quaffle. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

"_Finally_, Prongs! Honestly, you bloody _run _every day, you're supposed to be fast!" Sirius complained looking at the ceiling and James snorted.

"Well, there were some… let's say, unexpected events." Sirius looked at him and noticed the bruise in his face.

"How old?"

"Twenty and something."

"Hm… not bad. Why?"

"Well, I _really was_ going to the Dental, but I saw Lily on my way and-"

"Please tell me you didn't hit Sherlock."

"No, of course not. There's this bloke - he's one of Dr. Evans' patients - called Bob and he was, erm, _interested _in Lily though the feeling wasn't mutual, so…"

"Oh so you saved Lily? Good for you. Birds love heroes and all that shit…"

"Well, I did it because _everyone _would do the same."

"Not everyone. You _had _to save her, didn't you?" Sirius pointed out.

"Everyone _decent_. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Sure."

"Exactly."

"Point for you anyway."

James rolled his eyes.

"A few things, Pads. One, it would actually matter if I actually wanted points because that would mean I still fancy her – which I _don't_. Two, even if I _did_ fancy her – which I _don't_ –, points wouldn't matter to me, as she's got a boyfriend. Remember Sherlock? Three, and more important, I'd do the same to any girl in the same situation."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Prongs. Say, what do you think about visiting Remus tonight?"

"Bad idea. I have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Bad for you. I'm going."

"You'll take me to the Dental tomorrow, stupid. Don't come back late."

"Ugh when are you NOT working?"

"Weekends."

"Your punishment _sucks_!" Sirius said and James snorted.

"You're kidding me, right? We can't even go to a bar or get drunk in a party!"

"You can."

"There's no fun in getting drunk alone."

"Well, I can't do a thing about it."

"Just shut up and stop using my Quaffle, will you? And get off my room now, I've gotta sleep. I'm tired like hell and I'm responsible now."

James and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing. The idea of responsibility linked to James (or Sirius) was laughable. Nevertheless, Sirius left James' room and James really fell asleep.

OoO

When James woke up in the following day, he was still tired. He had gone to bed in the normal time, but the day before had been stressful. He got ready to work in twenty minutes and woke Sirius up.

"Mate, do I really have to ride you there every day?"

"Yes, until our plan works out." James answered smiling "And I wanna show you the cupcake store."

"Hmm, cupcake, did you say?"

"Yes."

"Great. Wait a few minutes and I'll be right back."

James chuckled. He knew exactly how to gain Sirius.

"Ok, let's go. I wanna cupcakes and I wanna them now." Sirius said grabbing the motorbike keys. James followed him and they left for the Dental.

They arrived at the same time as Lily and Richard. The girl waited for them in front of the building while Sirius parked the motorbike. She smiled when Sirius yawned and James hit his arm.

"Good morning!" Lily said.

"Shhh!" Sirius said wincing "Why so loud, girl?" Lily raised one eyebrow and turned to James.

"Hangover? But I thought he couldn't drink…" She said and James grinned.

"He can't. And it's not hangover. He's just a lazy dog." He said and laughed. Sirius made a face.

"Ha-ha that was so funny, Prongs. I honestly can't stop laughing. You're truly hilarious." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Why were you laughing like a crazy?" Lily asked James. He grinned.

"It's a Marauder thing." He then looked at Sirius "C'mon, let's get your cupcakes, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned and followed James and Lily inside.

"So that's why you're here then? For food?"

"Well, Lily, I don't exactly need to fix my teeth, do I?" Sirius said smiling even more to show her his perfect pearls.

"Hm, true. But maybe, just _maybe_, you could appreciate my presence." She answered teasingly.

"Yeah, I do like you a lot, you see, but I normally don't wake up early to appreciate presences."

"Only to eat?"

"Let's say for now."

She rolled her eyes and James chuckled quietly. The trio got to the cupcake store and the waitress smiled at the sight of costumers. Then she looked at James and smiled even more.

"Hey, James!" The boy looked at her and grinned back. Sirius watched the exchange with a speculative expression and Lily was merely curious. The blond waitress then seemed to notice who the girl with James was. "Oh, Lily! It's good to see you!"

"Leah?"

"Yeah! I was wondering when you'd appear!"

Sirius watched the scene a little confused by now. Lily was hugging the girl now and James did the same.

"Hm, I'd like to be introduced as well, is that ok?" He said with a smirk on his face, half-joking.

"Sorry, Sirius, I forgot!" Lily said smiling "Leah, this is Sirius Black, a mate of mine from school. Sirius, this is Leah Boyd. I studied with her before-"

"Before us." James finished smiling. Leah turned to him.

"So you study with Lily?!"

"Nah, we just go to the same school. Studying is not my thing." He said smiling. Leah chuckled "Better things to do, I reckon."

"Oh, no, don't go 'I don't study never and ever'. I have proves you do." Sirius said smirking. "Like you know, pictures and all that stuff..."

"Ha!" Lily said snorting "I wanna see those too. After six years, I've never seen both of you even opening a text book, who would say _reading_ it."

"So _that's_ what you're supposed to do with books?" Sirius asked James. Both wore confused faces.

"Dunno. But I really think that they serve pretty well as pillows in History classes..." Lily rolled her eyes and Leah laughed.

"Morons. Well, now you see the kind of people I have to call friends, hm?" Lily said and Leah chuckled.

"The boy does have a point though." Leah said, her brown, warm eyes sparkling. "Books plus History class means pillows." James grinned.

"You're alone on that one, Lils." He said.

"Ugh, where's Remus when I need him?" Lily answered playfully and looked at her watch "James, are you gonna eat a cupcake too?"

"No, no, only the prat over there."

"Then unfortunately, we should go." James pouted "Really, we gotta work. You can come back at lunchtime, ok?" He smiled and both said goodbye to Leah and Sirius.

Lily found it really amusing to see James and an old friend of hers actually talking. Of course, she had seen him with Anna and Elizabeth, but that was different. Because they already knew each other and also because she noticed some flirting going on between the pair. And obviously James and Sirius despised Elizabeth and the other way around. Not that she liked Elizabeth that much, but the hatred Elizabeth showed for the boys... _that_ was something big.

"So how was last night?" James asked her.

"Hm?" Was Lily's answer. He suppressed a smirk. "Sorry, I was a bit lost here..."

"I just asked how last night with Sherlock was?" He asked. Lily widened her eyes and hit his arm.

"James Potter, nothing happened last night!"

"What? Ow, bloody hell, woman, will you quit hitting me?"

"So now I'm strong enough?" Lily asked smirking.

"Like a little ant. Just a bit annoying." She shoved him lightly.

"Then sit in an anthill." She retorted. James started laughing.

"You're right, ok." He said then smirked too "Such a dirty mind you have in there, Miss Evans." Lily blushed.

"Well, coming from _you_, what should I expect?" She retorted.

"Hm, fair." James agreed "This time, though, I'm only curious about what Sherlock thought about your adventures." Lily frowned.

"Nothing too much…" James looked at her sceptically "I mean, yes, he was worried and grateful that you… y'know. Helped me."

"Hm… I see." He said and then shut up. She looked curiously at him.

"Why?"

"Just a curiosity matter. He wasn't really worried." James answered nonchalantly.

"Neither were you."

"He's the boyfriend. He didn't know what had happened. I was there. I helped you. Also, there's this little thing called 'adrenaline' and I was full of it." He explained, running a hand through his hair.

"So you mean that if you hadn't saved me you'd me more worried?"

"Terribly more. I'd probably scream and throw a tantrum - I mean, if I were Sherlock, y'know." Then she smirked.

"So you'd go mad, huh?"

"Yeah, probably even pee on my pants…" James replied in a mock tone.

"But only if you were Amos?" Lily asked in the same tone. "And if you weren't?"

"Well, I'd be a bit worried. Just a little."

"Like an annoying little ant?"

"Yeah, something like that…" He muttered with a fake smile. **More like a few anthills**…

"Good to know I mean that much to you." She replied sarcastically. He smirked.

"You know I love to annoy you…"

"Kind of noticed…" She replied dryly and James laughed.

"You can't blame me." He argued.

"Of course I can't. No way. It's entirely _my _fault the fact you love to annoy me till kingdom come…" Lily said sarcastically.

"You're way too funny when you're angry." He defended himself. "You blush madly and narrow your eyes, glaring at me like you could do something terribly harmful. Which you can, and you know that, so you just try to calm down and that's also funny. Plus, the redness in your face brings out your eyes. So yes, entirely your fault."

"Brings out my eyes?" She replied blushing.

"Hm, yeah, we can say that." James muttered. Lily looked at him weirdly. "Just forget I said this, ok? This wasn't manly at all."

She laughed.

"Brings out my eyes?" She asked sceptically.

"I've been spending too much time with mum…" James explained, his ears blushing slightly more.

"Such a lame excuse…" Lily said, in a mock disapproval tone. James smirked.

"I blame _this _one on you." He said, putting his hands on the pockets of his trousers. Lily laughed and shoved him.

"Sod off, you prick!" She said and he chuckled "My excuses aren't lame!"

"No?"

"No!" She replied, crossing her arms while he opened the waiting room door. James cocked an eyebrow.

"'Sorry_, professor Slughorn, I forgot my potions book on my dorm!' _" He faked her voice.

"My voice isn't like that!" She complained, sitting down "And it was true, not an excuse."

"Oh, I'm sure it was true."

"Slughorn bought it." Lily said and James snorted.

"If you told him The Beatles had visited you and that's the reason you were late he'd believe."

"You told McGonagall your hand was hurting because of Quidditch and that was the reason you didn't write the essay." She challenged him. He laughed.

"Well, she made me give her the essay after the match."

"Did you give it to her?"

"Of course. You're talking to _me_. I always make homework, and I study hard, spend hours in the library and…"

"You copied Remus' essay, didn't you?" Lily interrupted.

"… and I use various sources and yeah, I pretty much copied his essay." He finished grinning. Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"Incorrigible."

"Why, thank you very much!" She rolled her eyes at his reply and looked on the agenda what was planned for that day. Busy one.

James had a small smile on his face. Before, if they shared a talk like that, Lily would have run, fuming or hexed him. But now… it was a big joke. If he still fancied her, which he _didn't_, he'd be over the moon with it.

James looked at Lily. She was carefully filling papers while her father didn't arrive just like she did with the prefect stuff back Hogwarts. The only difference was the pen in her hand, which was usually a feather. And paper instead of parchment. But the concentration look was exactly the same.

"Something wrong?" He asked after a minute or two. She looked at him with a small smile.

"No, only a minor agenda clash. I'm gonna ask dad when he arrives… why?"

"You looked troubled." Lily eyed him suspiciously and he looked down "I was just…"

"Staring."

"Nothing else to do, really."

"I'm sure."

Just then Dr. Evans arrived and Lily drifted her attention to her father. After she resolved the agenda clash, he clapped James's shoulder and went to the consulting room. The boy smiled at Lily and followed Dr. Evans to the consulting room. James sighed and shook his head. **Staring at her because there's nothing else to do? Really? Losing the Marauder touch**.

OoO

"Marlene? What the hell are you doing here?!" Lily asked as she and James got out of the Dental. The girl in question was smiling, holding what James recognized as his helmet and sat on Sirius's motorbike with Sirius himself.

"Wow, missed you too…" Marlene replied dryly. Lily laughed and hugged her.

"Honestly now, what are you doing here?"

"Well, rumour says you've got a date tonight and _I'm _the friend that will help you." She said, looking at James's reaction. He put his hands on the pockets of his trousers and looked down. Marlene smirked. "You _do _have to make the guy drool, right?" Lily blushed.

"I won't make him _drool_…" She murmured. James rolled his eyes. 'Of course not', he snorted sarcastically. Lily didn't hear but Marlene did and smirked.

"I think you will, though. We just have to find the right dress…" Marlene said.

"Not too long…" Sirius added, speaking for the first time in the afternoon.

"Nor too short!" James completed trying to appear nonchalant.

"I don't even own a dress too short." Lily said sceptically.

"That was directed to Marlene, Lils." James explained. Said girl only smirked more.

"I've got everything under control!" She said "Now come on, Lils, we'd better leave now before these loons do something that will cause the apocalypse because of what you'll wear." James rolled his eyes and took his helmet from Marlene.

"Send us a picture, will you?" Sirius requested.

"Why do you want a picture?" Lily asked warily.

"I wanna a picture of the cute little couple!"

"Ok, now the truth."

"Last time I visited Remus he asked how you were doing and I wanna show him tonight."

"We're going there tonight?" James asked confused.

"Well, I am, don't know about you…" Sirius said to him and then turned to Marlene. "So, a picture, maybe?"

"Sure, I'll send it as soon as they leave." Marlene said, smiling. Just then Dr. Evans appeared with the car and both girls left.

When they got to Lily's house, Mrs. Evans hugged Marlene tightly, complaining that the girl had disappeared.

"Blame your pretty little girl here. She's the one with a boyfriend." Marlene explained and Lily snorted.

"Like you really need an invitation to come over." The blonde girl smiled and pulled Lily strongly to her bedroom to "help" her.

Marlene forced Lily to shower while she looked through the closet, searching for a good outfit. Whistling happily, she threw seven shirts, three skirts and two dresses on Lily's bed.

When the red-headed girl left the shower wearing her bathrobe she gasped.

"Marlene McKinnon, what the hell is all this mess?!" Lily shrieked.

"Shh, Lils, it's not that bad!"

"Isn't it?" Lily said after snorting.

"I'll put everything on the right place later, Evans, calm down." Marlene replied, rolling her eyes. "Now, what do you prefer to wear? I mean, I know you've already used this skirt but it's so lovely on you! And if you use this shirt, he won't recognize… but again, your white dress is just as lovely…"

Marlene went on and Lily zoomed out a little here and there. But they finally agreed on a white skirt and a light pink shirt.

"Ok, next step: hair. You could go with it loose. I wouldn't, though. Don't get me wrong, your hair is simply fabulous, but you wear it loose every day, except if you're taking notes. So I'd…"

Five more minutes and Lily's hair was in a beautiful braid made by Marlene.

"Merlin, Lily, it was like I was hurting you or something…"

"But it hurt!" The girl complained. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Shush. You're almost done." She looked at Lily's face and smiled "Now: makeup!"

Ten minutes later, Lily was completely ready. Her makeup was light and she waited for Amos in the living room with Marlene. The camera was resting in Marlene's lap, for the picture Sirius had asked.

"Just for curiosity," Lily said "why did you want to… y'know. Help me. It's not even the first date."

"Because I didn't help in the first date."

"Because you were on a date."

"Yes, well." They laughed "I wanna help you in as much dates as possible, from now on."

"Hm, do I see someone guilty here?"

"Maybe a little bit."

Lily smirked but wasn't able to tease her friend anymore as she heard a knock. Smiling, she answered the door for Amos.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hello." He answered, kissing her cheek.

"C'mon. Marlene wants to take a picture of us for Remus."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he just missed a lot. He's still grounded because of the Marauders' prank last year."

"Aren't the others?"

"Yeah, but James and Sirius go out and Peter is now allowed to write letters. Remus's mum is very severe."

Amos nodded and, taking Lily's hand, entered the living room. Marlene smiled at the sight of the couple. They chatted for a bit, the picture was taken and sent to Sirius and they left.

Amos took Lily to a near restaurant. As soon as they sat, he took her hand again and smiled widely.

"I missed you." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I saw you yesterday, Amos. No time to miss me."

"I did though." He replied "How are you? Ok?"

"You're asking me this because of yesterday?" Lily inquired.

"Well, yes. I still don't quite understand what happened."

"Hm…" Lily said sighing "I wanted Coke, so I went to buy it. On my way back one of dad's patients and a couple of friends saw me and wanted to 'have a chat', in which I had no interest. Just when they were about to change methods, James appeared and helped me."

"Hmmm…" Amos said thoughtfully "And what exactly was Potter doing there?"

"Went to get his wand at the office." She answered, drinking a sip of her soda.

"At night? Just like that? Couldn't he wait until another day? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm very much glad he was there, but it's a bit odd, his behaviour." Amos said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"James is a bit odd, darling, don't forget that. He said he had to hex Sirius urgently. I don't know what happens inside that massive head of his."

Amos kissed her gently and changed to other topic, and then another one. Before Lily knew it, dinner was over. Amos paid and they left the restaurant.

"Now what shall we do?" Lily asked.

"Come to my house. Maybe my parents are there and you get to know them. And sister is home for sure, so you meet her too." Amos suggested. Lily smiled and agreed happily. She was actually looking forward to know his family.

Lily held on his arm tightly and they apparated. When they arrived, she noticed a lot of familiar faces. He clearly lived in a wizard neighbourhood.

"Here."

She followed him to a big house. Not as big as James's, but equally imposing. It was a Victorian mansion, two floors and a big garden. Holding her hand, Amos conduced them both inside.

"Mum, dad?" He called. There was no answer. "Jess?" A little girl with blond hair just like Amos's appeared. She couldn't be older than eight.

"Amos!" She squeaked. "You're finally home!"

"Hey, sis. You're here alone?" Amos asked hugging her.

"Mum is outside, doing something in the garden." The girl said, turning to Lily "And you must be Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes, Jess, I am." Lily answered smiling "Nice to meet you. Amos here talks about you quite a bit..."

"My pleasure. And I must say your name is very used around here..."

Amos blushed slightly and caught his sister in his arms, spinning her around while she giggled happily.

"Mum wants to meet you, Lily." Jess said "Come this way."

Amos caught Lily's hand and she smiled. She was going to meet Mrs. Diggory for the first time. Meeting Amos's parents made their relationship more real. Jess led the way, explaining everything she could. The Diggory family, Lily learnt, was as old, antique, and rich and respected in the wizarding world as the Potter, Black and McKinnon, for example. They were usually Hufflepuffs, like Potters were Gryffindors and Blacks were Slytherins.

Mrs. Diggory was muttering a song quietly while she smelled beautiful flowers. She heard the steps but didn't turn.

"Jess, is that you?" She asked "Wonder where your brother is... He should be home by now..."

"Right here, mum." Amos said. Mrs. Diggory finally turned and smiled. Then she saw Lily.

"Merlin, Amos! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing Lily?!"

"I-"

"Shush!" The charming lady turned to Lily "I'm very sorry you are seeing me like this, but Amos didn't warn me you were coming. If you give me thirty minutes, I'll shower and get some snacks..." Lily smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Diggory, no problem at all." Lily answered. Mrs. Diggory took Jess by the hand and ordered Amos to "give a tour on the house".

They entered the mansion holding hands. Amos explained a bit more about his family and the wizarding world in general. Lily sometimes said little things she remembered from History of Magic classes. The decoration was antique and all the bedrooms were in the second floor. Including Amos's, where the teenagers currently were.

"I never thought you liked Hufflepuff so much..." Lily said. There were two yellow and black banners on the wall.

"Well, I don't usually. Dad likes to show some proud... even if it's in _my_ bedroom." Lily laughed and Amos sat on his bed. "Don't _you_ have Gryffindor things decorating your walls?"

"Oh I certainly do." She answered, getting closer to him. "Gryffindors are very proud, you know? And I _am_ a Gryffindor, no matter how much Marlene and Alice keep telling me I should be a Ravenclaw..." She sat beside him "Moreover, it truly pisses Petunia. So why wouldn't I?" He laughed.

"I can just imagine you at the age of twelve, putting your banners up your wall..."

"I waited until I was alone at home with dad." Lily said giggling. "Mum didn't want anything too colourful in my room and Petunia... well... Dad helped me with the stairs. When mum saw what I'd done, he claimed to be asleep."

Amos laughed and pulled Lily a little closer. Smiling, she put her arms around his neck and ended the distance between them. She felt the smile on his face and his hand on her hip. She deepened the kiss even more and shivered with Amos's hand on her neck. Just when she was getting on top of him, he pushed her away.

"Er, Lily, I guess we should not be doing this..." He said, getting up. She was confused. Her boyfriend didn't want to kiss her? Wasn't that what every boyfriend wanted?

"Ok..." She said, running a hand through her hair. He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"Let's wait for mum downstairs, shall we?"

"But she won't be there for more... twenty minutes at least."

"Well, I prefer to wait on the living room, if you don't mind."

"Of course not..."

She took his hand and they did as he suggested. The couch on the living room was huge, but Lily chose to sit right beside Amos. Jess was there and Lily started a conversation with her. Amos was quiet even when his mother came and continued that way until he took Lily home. He kissed her good night and left quickly. Wondering what was wrong with Amos, she changed and went to bed. Maybe it was nothing, after all.

OoO

"C'mon, Prongs!" Sirius whined. James looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, mate, I'm coming!" He grabbed the picture of Amos and Lily he would give to Remus, put on his jacket and closed the door. They marched to Sirius's motorbike and left on floor.

Somehow Sirius managed to know when Mrs. Lupin wouldn't be at home so they could visit Remus. They had gone there about four times since summer started; a number extremely smaller than the previous years. They hadn't the chance to visit Peter, as his mother was at home all the time.

They entered the street in the same moment as Mrs. Lupin disapparated. James saw Remus on the kitchen, making some food. Sirius picked a free spot to park the bike and they knocked on the door.

"Finally!" Remus said smiling "I thought you wouldn't come anymore..." James rolled his eyes and Sirius smirked.

"I know you love me, Lupin, but the ladies own me." Sirius said.

"Tell me again why I'm friends with him?" Remus asked James as the three boys entered the house.

"Because he's got no friends and we pity him." James answered, grabbing a recently-made cookie. "This or because the both of you are truly meant to be."

James and Sirius snickered.

"Oh _please_!" Remus replied "Everybody knows you both are soul mates."

"Let's just say everyone wants a little bit of Sirius Black." Sirius said smirking. The three of them started to laugh then. "Lupin, is there food here? I'm hungry..."

"You just had dinner, Padfoot." James said sceptically.

"Yeah so? Two completely unrelated facts."

Remus rolled his eyes but grinned. He went to the kitchen and took some snacks to his friends.

"Wanna pumpkin juice?"

"No alcohol on it, if you can." Sirius answered.

"Who would put alcohol on pumpkin juice?" Remus asked putting all the food on the table.

"Who wouldn't?"

Remus watched his friends amused. He surely missed those incredible stupid guys. Sirius's jokes, their hunger, James's obsession for Lily...

"How's Lily going?" Remus asked, watching James's reaction. The boy looked down, took something from his pocket and handed to Remus.

"See for yourself..." James said with mockery. Remus opened the paper James gave him. It was a picture of Lily and Amos. They were about to go out, Remus could say by their clothes.

"Hm, why do you have a picture of Lily with, what's his nickname?"

"To be fair with Prongsie, I was the one who asked for the picture of Lily and Sherlock." Sirius said. "But if Lily happens to ask, you wanted to see a picture of them, alright?"

"She looks happy." Remus said after a few seconds. Lily giggled on the picture, her arm attached to Amos.

"She is." James answered, running a hand through his thick hair. "Sherlock makes her happy, I've got no idea how, she doesn't spend her whole day with Petunia and she works with her father." He smiled "And I'm not being a prat like I used to."

Remus watched James carefully. His friend said everything in a nonchalant tone but it didn't fool Remus. He knew James wanted to shrug it away and, as he exchanged a look with Sirius, he knew he wasn't the only one who got James.

"What about you, mate?" Remus asked "You okay?"

"What? Of course. I'm perfectly fine."

"You bloody know what I mean." Remus said. James stared at his friends. Sirius (who was almost lying down on the couch) was also waiting for an answer.

"I do know, and my answer is the same." James replied, looking down and running a hand through his hair yet again.

"So you mean you're totally over her?"

"Yes."

"Then why so you have her picture with Diggory?" Remus asked, relaxing in the couch. James looked up agape.

"The picture's with you, Moony."

"C'mon, Prongs, both of us know this is a copy." James opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish and Remus smirked. He pointed at James. "I'll tell you what. You don't have a picture of Lily and Diggory..."

"Exactly!"

"... You ripped Diggory off the picture and kept Lily on your Lily-drawer."

James blushed and stared angrily at Remus.

"I don't have a Lily-drawer." James murmured and the other two boys snorted and smirked.

"You only have a drawer full of pictures, little facts and interaction souvenirs from the past six years." Sirius argued sarcastically. James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Again.

"There're other pictures too, ok? And notes between the four of us. And more stuff."

"Like letters you never sent her?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. _This _he didn't know. James blushed even more and his hand didn't even leave his hair anymore.

"You bloody read and saw everything there, didn't you, you wanker?" James accused angrily.

"Yep."

James sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Guys, I appreciate that you worry about me, but you don't have to. I'm totally fine. No, I'm not completely over her, but it's just a matter of time. However, if you keep pushing it, it'll be harder."

"Just to remind you, mate" Sirius said "You're already pushing it. You bloody work with her."

"Can't do a damn about it, can I?"

"No, but... you both seem very friendly."

"Just like you and her."

"I haven't been in love with her for the past six years."

"I only fancied her." James corrected.

"Stubborn git." Remus murmured under his breath while he and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Furthermore, we're only friends because her dad asked." James finished, putting his glasses back.

Remus studied his friend quietly. Indeed, there was a lot of logic in James's argument. Remus wanted the best for James, and Lily was it. However, if the girl didn't think the same, then he hoped James could get over it. And he'd help his friend as much as he could.

"Alright." Remus agreed.

"Alright what?" James asked confused. Sirius hadn't understood any better.

"I'll stop asking. I'll let you get over it the way you want, in the time you need. I won't question your methods anymore."

"Really?"

"Nevertheless..."

"Too good to be true..." James grumbled and Remus fought a smile.

"Nevertheless, I'd really like to be warned about any changes in the situation."

"Define changes, please." James asked.

"If you get angry for something irrelevant, if you get happy because she had an argument with Diggory, if can't stop thinking about her, if you still have... dreams about her..."

"I didn't dream about her..." James argued quietly, uselessly. Every Gryffindor in their year had already heard him muttering Lily's name in his sleep.

"Fantasies would be more adequate, Moony." Sirius said and Remus snorted a laugh.

"I think you got the idea, Prongs. Do I have your word?"

"You can't honestly want this."

"I do, though."

"Why?"

"Not the point. Your word, Prongs, as a Marauder."

"Yes, you have my bloody word I'll tell you everything weekly." James grumbled "Happy now?"

"Actually, yes." Remus answered smiling.

They spent more thirty minutes discussing if they should make a welcome-back prank on September 1st. Remus argued it was too far away and that they had to wait for Peter.

"Besides, I'm not sure if we should. I mean, look what happened last prank." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It'll be _harmless_, Moony! A few fireworks, a few words, a bit of colour, some sound and _bam_! Prank done!"

"Dunno..."

"C'mon, it'll be our last fucking year!" But before Remus could argue or complain about his swearing, Sirius jumped in the couch. "Well, we really should go now. Mrs. Lupin is coming. We'll discuss it later, but don't think I don't know you're only worried because you'll be Head-Boy. Farewell, mate. Say hello to Mrs. Lupin for me, will you?"

Remus watched his friends go with a smile in his face. The idea was, indeed, very good. Harmless, yes. But their condition was still delicate at school. Quickly, Remus took the three cups to the kitchen. There was no logical explanation to why he'd use three cups. He grabbed a book he was reading before his mother left and started reading it again, as if he was doing that the whole time before.

"Rem?" He heard his mother calling.

"Living room, mum!" Mrs. Lupin went to where her son was and found him reading the same book he was reading before she left. She smiled.

"What book is that?"

"Muggle book. Brave New World. Very good."

"That's all you did tonight?" She asked, going to the kitchen.

"Yeah, pretty much."

She said nothing more and Remus kept reading until she announced she would sleep.

"Oh, and Remus, dear, next time Sirius and James come here, tell them they should not walk on the grass. They left footprints." Remus grimaced and sighed.

"Sirius says hello." He finally replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Say hello back."

"Will do."

"I know you will. G'night."

OoO

James closed his door quietly. He changed to his pyjamas but didn't go immediately to bed. Instead, he knelt and opened his drawer.

Yes, Sirius was right. It was mostly a Lily-drawer. Sighing, he decided he had to empty that drawer. Cautiously, he took every piece of paper or parchment there was.

A drawing of Lily. A note he had passed her in class. A letter he wrote and didn't send. A parchment full of drawings, some by him, some by Lily, in that day when he sent her a drawing of him asking her out. She drew her saying a giant 'no' below. He was persistent, however, and kept drawing. In the end, each one had drawn at least ten times. Lily left the classroom with a small smile and James was grinning broadly. More notes, more un-sent letters, more drawings...

Then the pictures. There were at least thirty. A few he'd taken himself, a few he'd stolen and a few were copies. There were some pictures of only her, some of all their year, some of only the girls, some of the Marauders... There were, however, his two favourite pictures: both taken by Remus.

The first was from third year. Lily had her beautiful hair on a ponytail, and James didn't like her hair like that. Never did and probably never would. So he did what was natural: he took her rubber band off. This had pissed her off, of course, and she started screaming at him. James was smirking and kept teasing her.

The other one was calmer. It was both of them, on fourth year, studying. Lily had some trouble with Transfiguration, since she missed a class as she was at the hospital wing because of a prank made by James. Minerva made him help Lily, which he would've done even if the teacher hadn't ordered. He had felt guilty. Remus couldn't lose the opportunity of peace between Lily and James. James had just told a little joke related to the subject and she was laughing.

That picture showed their relationship nowadays. And, as he hoped, as they would be from that day on. He should get rid of all those souvenirs, as Sirius called them, and extinguish the Lily-drawer.

OoO

Lily woke up late the following day. Her dad hadn't scheduled anything on the Dental so she had an off day. And she'd meet Marlene on the bakery, and maybe James and Sirius would show up too. Day was going to be good.

She lazily made her bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Dr. Evans was waiting for her with a smile and Mrs. Evans was making waffles and pancakes.

"Good morning!" Her mother greeted with a giant smile.

"Morning, mum." She said.

"You're going out today?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Marlene on the bakery. I'll be back for lunch."

Lily then served herself a glass of orange juice and drank a little.

"How was yesterday?" Dr. Evans asked sceptically.

"Very nice. I met Mrs. Diggory and Amos's little sister."

They talked a bit more and then Petunia arrived. Lily greeted her, but Petunia simply acknowledged Lily's presence.

"Mum, we've got to decide the cake." Petunia remembered her mother.

"I know, dear, we will. Your dad will fix some things in the house while we're there."

"Wait, what cake?" Lily asked. Petunia glared at her.

"For the wedding, Lil."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's so near!" Elize said happily and Lily smiled quietly at her mother's excitement. "Less than a month!"

"What?!" She squeaked in surprise.

"I know, right?" Her mother replied, taking her exclamation as excitement. "Your dress is absolutely beautiful, Lils! Oh, have you invited your friends yet?"

"Hm, no. Should I?" She asked to her parents, but she could see Petunia's grimace.

"Amos, for sure, and also James, Sirius and Marlene." Mrs. Evans continued, drinking her tea. Lily looked at Petunia, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, invite your freaky friends. As long as they behave."

"I'll make sure they will act perfectly normal." Lily said, thinking how she could tame Sirius and James. Marlene probably would help her.

"Anyway, your dress is perfect! Green, just like your eyes…" Elize said, eyes twinkling.

"What... what about Petunia's dress?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it's absolutely breath-taking!" Lily smiled and listened to her mother while she played with her food. About thirty minutes later, Elize and Petunia left to decide the cake.

"I don't understand why this is so bloody hard..." Lily murmured "It's just cake. We'll eat it in the end, no matter how big or colourful it is..." Her father laughed at her remark.

"When you fall deeply in love and love a man so badly that you'll want to spend your whole life with him, you'll understand." He said. Lily eyes him sceptically.

"Who told you that rubbish?" She asked and he smirked.

"Your mother. How do you think she made me pay for the wedding?" They both laughed and kept making little chat. A few minutes later, they started fixing anything that was broken in the house.

She really liked working like that with her father. They'd talk and when there's nothing to talk about, there was no awkward silence, only the sound of work.

Lily had no idea for how long they worked, but all the pipes on the first floor were fixed, the kitchen was painted and the doors made no noise anymore. They had just finished the doors when the doorbell rang.

"Merlin! It's Marlene! I forgot I had to meet her!" Lily said and ran to the front door. She was right; her friend was outside, a bright smile on her face. When she saw Lily's condition, she frowned.

"What the hell were you doing?" Marlene asked. Lily grinned "Looks like you were..."

"Fixing my house the muggle way, yes. With dad."

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Forgot me?" Marlene asked entering the house "Hello, Mr. Evans!"

"Marlene!" Richard screamed.

"Of course I didn't, Mar... I just didn't pay attention to the time." Lily explained and Marlene snorted.

"Well, clearly. It's two o'clock."

"Bloody hell, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

And she was. After a quick shower, she dressed and went to the living room, where Marlene was talking with her father.

"I'm ready!" Lily said, as she put some money on her purse. Her father smiled at her.

"Go on; leave me here, by myself, all alone..." He said.

"Now, dad, you know I'll be back in a couple hours. And safe."

"James and Sirius will make sure she's safe." Marlene completed and Dr. Evans snorted.

"No wonders why your boyfriend doesn't like James" He said "You spend an awful amount of time with James..." Marlene smirked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I thought you liked James." Lily replied, going for the door and being following by Marlene and her father.

"I do. Your boyfriend, however, doesn't..." He said. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"And you don't like my boyfriend."

"I'm not supposed to _like _your boyfriend."

Lily rolled her eyes _again_. Honestly, her father...

"Oh, Dr. Evans, but Amos should not like James, considering he spent about six years pursuing Lily, trying to get a date with her..." Marlene replied. Richard frowned.

"He did that, didn't he? Little tosser..." He murmured.

"You don't like James that much now do you?" Lily asked smirking.

"Shouldn't you be at the damn bakery?" He said. Lily laughed, hugged her father and left.

They went walking, as Mrs. Evans had taken the car. But they didn't mind the least; they loved talking about anything. This was just like Hogwarts, when they would seat under a tree for the whole afternoon. When they got to the bakery, James and Sirius still weren't there, so they chose a table and waited for the boys.

"So, do tell me what happened yesterday!" Marlene asked excitedly. Lily grinned and drank a sip of Coke.

"Well, we went for dinner and again, we talked about James."

"What about him?" Marlene inquired frowning.

"Wanted to know what James was doing on the street when he helped me the night before..." Lily said, before ordering cake for them both. Marlene's frown deepened.

"Helped you with what, exactly?"

"Uh, I forgot to tell you, I guess..."

"So James basically saved you again?" The blonde asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So-"

"Shh! Wanna know about yesterday or not?"

"Oh yes, ok." Marlene said

"So we had dinner, it was delicious by the way, and then he took me to his house and I met his mother and his sister. They are great and you should see their mansion. Very beautiful. And a lot of story about the Diggory family, I learnt a lot yesterday." Lily told her friend. Just then the waitress arrived with the cake. "Thanks." Lily said smiling.

"Oh did he show you his bedroom?" Marlene asked smirking.

"Hm, yeah, actually he did. He's got Hufflepuff banners all over, I had no idea he liked his Hogwarts house so much..."

"What happened on his bedroom, Lils?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yes, I know. Mhm. I'm sure." Marlene replied sarcastically, eating her cake.

"I'm telling the truth!" Lily said "We kissed for about five minutes and that's all."

"His mother was there?"

"She was getting us some snacks."

"So you had the room for yourselves for how long?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Lily..." Marlene said sighing "You're so innocent, so pure..."

"Well, actually... _I_ started kissing _him_ and _he_ stopped _me_..." Marlene gaped.

"What?!"

"I think it was quite cute, in fact..."

"Hm, you know I have nothing against Amos, but... is he gay?"

"No! Of course not! Why would he?"

"Well..." Marlene said "You know, normally when teenage boys have their girlfriend alone on their bedroom... they go for it."

"Amos is different."

"Well, clearly."

"He's not gay, though!"

"Who's gay? Sherlock?" A voice behind Lily asked. She looked back. Obviously, it was James with a smirk on his face.

"He's _not_ gay!" Lily insisted. "Where's Sirius?"

"Parking the bike. May I sit, ladies?" James said, sitting down before the girls answered. "Thank you. Now, why would Sherlock be gay?"

"Why do you call him 'Sherlock'?" Marlene asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Long story, not worth your time."

"She just refuses to recognize my wit." James said.

"I'd recognize, if this nickname showed it."

"Anyway, tell me!" He whined "Why was Marlene questioning Diggory's sexuality?"

"Because he simply stopped snogging Lily. In his bedroom. They were all alone. And he _stopped_."

"Gay." James said and snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"He isn't gay!"

"Nah, Lils, c'mon!"

"Not gay."

"Who's gay? Diggory?" Sirius asked. James smirked and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"He's not gay!" Lily insisted as Sirius sat down "If he were, then why would he be dating me?"

"Well, he did stop snogging you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but only because he was afraid we were going too fast!" Lily said and James snorted.

"Bullshit." He said.

"Besides, his mother was just in the living room, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, and the Diggory Manor is very small, y'know, and he simply _isn't _able to cast a silencing spell..." James said, crossing his arms.

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's just... what teenage guy is snogging his incredibly beautiful girlfriend in his room after a date and _stops_?" Lily noticed the hidden compliment, but was too angry to even think about it.

"So you're saying you'd simply go for it? With a girlfriend of less than a month?" Lily asked sceptically.

"And then when it got too much for her liking, she'd tell me and I'd stop. That's how it normally works." James answered. Sirius agreed with his head. Marlene wore a small smirk and Lily was beginning to get really annoyed.

"That was one of the worst things you've said."

"I'm just telling the truth, Lils, there's something wrong with Sherlock... he just stopped..." James ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't 'Lils' me." She snapped "The fact is that I actually admire the fact Amos respects me."

"Yeah, right. Give him some testosterone, will you, and he'll become a real guy."

"A 'real guy'? No wonder why I never said yes to you. You don't even understand limits. And why do you want to discuss this subject?" Lily asked angrily "Looks like you wanted Amos and I to shag..."

At this point, Sirius smirk broadly and Marlene matched him. James opened and closed his mouth multiple times, like a fish.

"I certainly don't want you guys shagging." James said coldly. "Actually, _Evans_, I couldn't care less what you do or don't with your _boyfriend_." He spat the last word.

"Great." Lily said in the same tone, getting up. Marlene followed suit, surprised, and shot an apologetic glance at Sirius "Because I couldn't care less what you think, _Potter_."

And she left the bakery with Marlene at her heels. Limy could feel James's glare but she didn't care. He had managed to make her angry with him just like fifth year. Who did he _think _he was to say something about _her _boyfriend? It was none of his business.

She made her way to her home fuming, not even worrying if Marlene was too behind her. She just wanted to get in her room, put some music on and try to forget Bloody James Potter.

Her father was working on a window by the time they arrived. He smiled and saw them, but frowned when he recognized the fury on Lily's face.

"Hey, darling, what happened?" He asked. She turned at him angrily.

"James Bloody Potter, that's what happened."

"I thought you were friends..."

"He's a pain in the arse." And left. Marlene followed quickly. She helped Lily to pick the LP and laid down on the bed with her.

"He's such a prick!" Lily said after five minutes.

"I know."

"I mean, Amos _isn't _gay!"

"I also know that."

"Why don't they like each other?" Lily asked, more calmly. Marlene sighed.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you must not be angry at me."

"Ok."

"Both of them are jealous."

"I know! I understand Amos. Buy why Potter? Why is jealous?"

"The boy was in love with you. Still is, if you ask me. And that explains what happened today."

"Why he went completely mad?"

"Mad at Amos, yeah."

"Hm, what?" Lily asked and Marlene sighed.

"Understand him. He's crazy about you for years. What wouldn't he do to go on a date with you, even more snog you. It's a dream for him. And then he just tells him your boyfriend didn't want to do what he craves for six years. He was mad because Amos was almost... underrating kissing you."

"You're crazy."

"And right."

"He doesn't have romantic feelings towards me anymore, Mar. He was just being an arse."

"He does, though. And even if he didn't he doesn't like Amos."

"And Amos doesn't like him."

"I blame it all on you, dear." Marlene said giggling. "It's your fault those two fancy you so much." For the first time since she'd started telling Marlene about the previous night, Lily smiled.

"Guilty." She said, giggling. "Though I really think James doesn't fancy me anymore."

"Whatever you say, darling."

OoO

After Marlene and Lily left, James groaned loudly and ran both of his hands on his hair.

"Bloody hell. Why can't I keep my bloody mouth shut?" He asked.

"Well, that's Lily's effect on you, mate."

"I know that very well. She hates me again, doesn't she?"

"Nab, she's just pretty pissed." Sirius answered again.

"C'mon, I wanna visit Remus; know what he thinks about it all..."

"I gotta go home first, see where his mother is..."

"Ok... any idea what the girls ate?"

"None."

"I'll just leave some money then... C'mon."

For James's luck, Mrs. Lupin had left. They didn't even bothered using the motorbike. They just apparated on Remus living room, where he was reading. Remus only lifted his eyes at his friends.

"May I help you?" He asked amused.

"Yes, yes you can." James answered afflicted.

"What did you do now?"

"I just had a row with Lily." He said, looking at his hands. Remus sighed.

"Fill me in."

James told him what had happened on the bakery, with Sirius's help. Remus listened carefully and showed no emotions.

"... And I know I screwed again, but I just... Snapped." He finished.

"You're mad at Diggory for underrating Lily, aren't you?"

"I..."

"Because he has the chance to snog her and doesn't, right?"

"It's just..."

"And what really made you lose it was the part about her turning you down and the thought of she shagging Diggory, wasn't it?"

James glared at Remus and sighed.

"Damn, do you have to be right _all the bloody time_?" James retorted. Remus and Sirius laughed. "Yes, that's what happened. Satisfied? I'm still wrapped around her fingers. I was bloody mad at stupid Diggory for being an arse and I was pissed because she said that about going out with me and about she... shagging that _thing _some people call boy. Yes, I was bloody jealous. Great. Now I've just got to forget it all, get over my feelings, shut her out. Oh wait, I _can't _because I fucking _work _with her!"

Remus and Sirius waited for him to calm down. He did, after five minutes.

"She makes me so _mad_! Why can't we go a _week _without rows? I hate it."

"No you don't." Remus said. "At least you didn't. You used to be very happy watching her go mad."

"Well, she is more gorgeous when she's mad... But I don't like it anymore..." James sighed "I'm tired of arguing."

They were silent for a long time. James had never said it out loud, though the three of them knew it.

"When should I apologise, Remus?" He finally asked.

"Not today. It isn't a good time. She's probably still mad. Wait for tomorrow."

"You must be right..."

"Oh and don't tell her you still fancy her, ok? It might make her stay away from you a little."

"This I know." James got up. "Thanks mate." He said to Remus and Sirius gasped.

"Won't you thank me?"

"Why would I?" James asked, grinning.

"You wound me."

"I know."

Sirius and James got up, ready to go back home.

"Oh, and Prongs?" Remus said before they left.

"Yeah?"

"Everything will work out fine. You'll either get over her - or get her."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Reviews, please :)<strong>

**(p.s. - my tumblr is maraudersinparadise dot tumblr dot com, if anyone is interested.)**


	8. The Wedding

**Hello, hello! Some things before chapter eight:**

**1- I'd like to apologise for the long time for this chapter and apologise in advance because next chapters will take even longer. The thing is: 2013 is my last year at school and getting in university here in Brazil is a very though task, even more for medicine (what I want), so I won't use the computer a lot. And I lost the app I used to write the fanfic on my phone, so I can't even write at school or going home/school/other places that are not home.**

**2- I do not own anything of the Harry Potter storyline.**

**3- That chapter is giant, I never planed it this way.**

**4- That's all, have fun!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Eight-<p>

The wedding

When Lily woke up in the next day, she was surprised to see Marlene in her bedroom. Then she remembered that they had spent the afternoon and night giggling madly because of a movie they watched. Then they watched another one. And yet another. Not to mention the amount of food they had eaten. A good night indeed.

She went to shower with a smile on her lips. Only when she was already fully dressed a frown appeared on her face. That was the moment she remembered how messed up the meeting on the bakery had gone and how pissed she was at James Potter.

She wrote a note to Marlene and went down to breakfast. Her mother was there, and so was Petunia and, to Lily's great displeasure, Vernon. She, however, smiled and greeted them politely. Her father had his back to the table, where she chose a sit, and was making the food.

"Lily dearest!" Her mother said. She was absolutely beaming. "You'll never guess!"

"No, I _really_ shan't." Lily murmured quietly.

"The marriage had to be anticipated!"

"What?!" Lily almost screamed. Mrs. Evans took her surprise as a positive thing.

"Brilliant, right?!"

"Yes, absolutely..." Lily whispered darkly. Her father looked at her, smiled sadly and gave her some sausages and eggs. He knew exactly how she felt, because he didn't like Vernon that much. Just like Lily. But when Petunia asked him about the band, he smiled and answered brightly that everything was ok.

"Oh, and Lily, have you invited your friends yet?" Her mother asked. Lily strengthened her grip on her fork and clenched her jaw.

"No. No, I haven't." She answered firmly. Her father looked at her and frowned, noticing something wrong with his youngest daughter.

"Then do it soon. The marriage will be in four days."

Lily didn't answer. She simply nodded and looked down.

She got in the car still silently. She was sad, which was weird. Rows with James Potter never did this to her. Lily sighed and focused on what would have on the Dental that day.

"Are you ok, dear?" Her father asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look a little... Off." He insisted "Argued with Amos?"

"What? No, no. Relax, dad, it's really nothing."

"Ok then..."

Lily smiled at him again but just then she saw James waiting for them on the cupcake store. Her smile faded. He was with Sirius, who was laughing. James, however, looked at his hands and had a half grin on his face. He heard the sound of the car and got up. He was visibly sad, but Lily had nothing to do with this. _Maybe he just broke a mirror and can't admire himself on it_, she thought bitterly.

When her father and she got on the Dental, James was waiting on the door, head lowered. His sadness was obvious even for her father, Lily realised when she saw his frown. Dr. Evans then looked at her and again to James and nodded.

"Nothing, eh?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes. It's really nothing." Lily replied in the same volume.

"Good morning, Doctor. Morning, Lily." James said while Richard opened the door.

"Morning, boy." Richard answered smiling.

"Potter." Lily said. James groaned and ran a hand through his hair. This was fifth year again. He went in the Dental anyway, hand still in his hair. He knew he had to apologise, but if she kept talking to him like that, his chances of being forgiven were near zero. He sat on one of the chairs and played with his hands.

"Who's the first today?" Richard asked.

"It's... Max, that cute little boy." Lily answered, looking on the agenda.

"The one who has a crush on you?" Dr. Evans replied with a laugh. James tried his best not to look up, but failed. Lily ignored him.

"He doesn't, he just likes the fact I'm nice to him!" Lily argued.

"Yeah, right." Richard answered "If he ever heard about Amos, Max'd kick him right on the shins..." Lily rolled her eyes and James looked down again, a smile playing on his face. **Who wouldn't?**, he thought.

"No he wouldn't. Max is great." Lily said, checking the agenda.

"Seems like Amos has some competition, huh?" Richard joked lightly, eyeing James. The boy smiled a little bit.

"Amos has_ no_ competition, dad." Lily cut him. James looked down immediately, feeling the hostility directed at him. "He's my boyfriend. Besides, I don't date young little kids or gits." She finished. James snorted.

"_That_ is very true, I can testify..." He said, louder than he pretended. Richard laughed and Lily glared at him. If he had said it two days ago, she'd also laugh and shove him playfully.

But at the moment, she was utterly pissed at him. So she would only glare and ignore, just like she had done before. Richard frowned, sighed and made his way to the consulting room, leaving the teens alone.

"Hm, Lily?" James tried. She ignored him. "Lily, can you please listen just for five minutes?" He asked quietly, searching her eyes.

"Spill it out." She snapped, not even bothering to look up.

"Look, you know I'm rubbish at apologies – because I don't apologise this often, right? I mostly apologise to my parents, the marauders and Dumbledore, so... Anyway, I was thinking about yesterday and I see you were right and I was totally wrong." He said quickly and running a hand through his hair nervously. Lily then looked at him. "It was none of my business what you do or what you don't with your boyfriend – and it will never be. I should not have said Diggory is gay and insisted on it and I should've respected your opinion."

"That's all?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I'm _terribly_ sorry I screamed at you but, for my own personal reasons, all that made me snap. And I really shouldn't have done what I did and I'm terribly sorry. Please, forgive me."

His eyes pleaded more than his words. Lily caught herself considering if she should forgive him or not, even if that's not exactly what she had planned for the day. But before she could say anything, her father called her and she left James alone with nothing said.

"Yes, dad?" She asked.

"I take for what just happened that you had an argument with James yesterday?" He replied calmly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, _yes_, we did argue a little, but..."

"And today you're ignoring him."

"Because we bloody fought!" She hissed.

"I only hope-" But Lily never got to know what her father hoped, because they heard the waiting room door opening, indicating a new patient. She opened a little of the consulting room door quietly and spied James dealing with the nine years old boy with blond hair and brown eyes who had a crush on her.

"Hello!" James said "You must be Max, right?"

"Where's Lily?" Was Max's answer.

"She is talking with Dr. Evans for a few minutes." James replied. "So where's your mother?"

"I don't need her." Max snapped "I'm almost a grown-up now."

Lily could see James holding back a chuckle and she was hiding a large smirk. Honestly, he had no idea how to deal with Max...

"So I heard you and Lily are very close friends..." James said to Max. The boy looked at James with suspicious eyes.

"Yes and maybe more than friends one day." He answered. James coughed to hide his laugh and Lily bit her finger for the same thing. "And who are you?"

"James Potter. Nice to meet you."

James offered his hand to the little boy, who narrowed his eyes.

"_You_'re the one who made Lily lose her best friend?" Max sneered angrily.

"I..." James sighed "How do you even know this?"

"Lily told me, how else do you think?"

"Well, yes, it was because of me she lost her best friend. But-"

"No buts!"

Lily watched the scene half amused, half surprised. James had never admitted that the "mudblood" incident had occurred because of him. True, Snape had called her mudblood for other reasons, but if James hadn't bullied him that day, it might not have happened so publically. And James had never taken responsibility for the episode.

And there was him, admitting it all to a boy he had never seen before. And a boy, she noticed, who hadn't appreciated James's words like she had.

"And you kept asking her out every day even though she said 'no'?" Max continued. James got up, noticing for the first time that the boy was really mad.

"Well, you see, she's a very incredible girl and I fancy – I mean, I fancied the pants out of her, you know? I had to try, hadn't I?"

Lily bit back a laugh and her father got next to her.

"What's so funny?" He whispered to her. Just then Max got up too.

"Max found out that James is James Potter and now is questioning him..." She giggled when Max screamed 'fancy the pants out of her?!' and James backed away from the raging boy.

"Now, Max, I said 'fancied', you've got to learn past tense..." James said, raising his hands and smirking.

Then Max started kicking James's legs and punching his arms, while screaming things like 'idiot!' and 'arrogant toerag'.

"Hey, you bloody kid, cut it out!" James replied, trying to protect himself from any harm Max might do to him "Bloody hell, this fucking hurts! Stop it!"

"James Potter, stop cursing!" Lily said entering the waiting room with a serious face. James looked at her startled.

"He's bloody spanking me!" He argued.

"Dirty mouth!" Lily hissed, then turned to the boy "Max? Can you please stop?" He did what she asked immediately.

"Of course, Lily." Max said and she smiled at him.

"My father is waiting for you, I'll deal with Mr. Potter. Thanks for punching him."

"My pleasure, Lily, my pleasure." He said going to the consulting room. Lily leaned on the table, facing James and trying not to laugh.

"So you beat the hell out of a fully grown man and yet were being spanked by a kid?" She asked.

"It's not like I could punch him back, right?" He replied, running a hand through his already messy hair "Besides, that little prat started kicking my shins out of the blue!" Lily bit her lower lip, to stop a laugh. "Honestly, one minute I said my name, the other he was hitting me!" Right then, she couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. "C'mon, Evans, it's not funny."

"No, I think this is hilarious!"

"Ha ha bloody _ha_." James muttered.

"Ok, sorry, but it _was _funny! Dad was laughing too!"

"That boy has issues." James said and smirked. "Three people who have-slash-had a crush on you with issues." He said and she narrowed her eyes. "Calm down, woman, I meant Snape, Max and myself." Lily nodded.

"I thought you'd say Amos..."

"Merlin, no, I learnt my lesson from yesterday, alright?" He said, looking at the floor.

"So you're responsible for me losing my ex-best friend?" Lily asked nonchalantly. James's eyes shot up to hers immediately and he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Shit, how much did you hear?"

"Nice to know you fancied the pants out of me..." She teased him and he hid his face in his hands, but she could still see a blush on his cheeks."

"Oh. Yeah. About that..." He started and Lily laughed.

"Relax, James." She said and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"So you forgive me then?" He asked, and Lily could hear the hope in his voice. She chuckled.

"Yes." He grinned "But I'm still considering if I should punch you..." She smirked at him. "Or should I call Max?"

"If you want to hurt me, that'd be better than you punching me yourself." James replied with an equal smirk. "He's much stronger than you..." He finished and Lily laughed, leaving her table to smack the back of his head.

"Shove off, you wanker!"

"Lily Evans, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" James gasped. Lily laughed more and hit him in the arm.

"You're a giant prat, d'you know that?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"Oh yes, I know."

"By the way, you and Sirius must get tuxedos; Petunia's wedding has been anticipated."

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"What's a tuxedo?"

"A suit, muggle dress robes for men..."

"Oh, like that Bond bloke wears?" James asked and Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You know who James Bond is?"

"Yeah, he has a great first name." He answered smirking.

"He knows who James Bond is but doesn't know what a tuxedo is... for Merlin's pants..."She murmured to herself rolling her eyes.

Then Dr Evans called James and he went to the consulting room, being careful to have some distance from Max. That boy had an excellent kick. When Richard was almost done with the boy, James went to the waiting room.

"Lily, please let me sit behind the desk!" He asked. Lily laughed.

"Why?"

"Max is almost coming and we can't have him ruining my pretty face again, can we?" He said and winked at her. She snorted but got up the chair anyway.

"Only because I've got to be nice to him." Lily replied. In fact, she was enjoying to watch James afraid of Max, as he'd never shown fear of nothing (except, maybe of her, but that was totally different).

The little boy glared at James when he got in the waiting room. Lily smirked and hugged Max.

"So how did it go?" She asked sweetly.

"It hurt a little, but I handled it." Max said and James had to stop himself from laughing. "Your father said I take care of teeth very well."

"I'm sure you do." Lily said and Max smiled. He then looked at James.

"Is he bothering you?" Max asked "Because if he is, I'll make him stop." Lily bit her lower lip.

"There's no need of that, but thank you very much. You've already taught him a great lesson. He won't annoy me ever again, right, James?" She asked, looking to him with joy in her eyes.

"No, of course I won't." James said with fake fear.

Lily winked and accompanied Max to the cupcake store, where he would wait for his mother. She came back ten minutes later, humming quietly.

"So you say I need a tuxedo?"

"You and Sirius, yes." Lily answered, sitting on her chair "Tell him Marlene will be his date, please?"

"Wait, what about _my_ date?"

"You're going single." She answered simply, looking through some papers.

"What? Why?" James asked indignantly.

"Because I said so." Lily grinned. "For yesterday."

"But you forgave me!" He argued.

"Well, that means nothing. If you need any help, Mar will be glad to help."

"You're ruining your sister's marriage, you know?" James asked, running a hand through his hair. Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Do tell me, how am I ruining it?" Lily asked, amused. James smirked.

"Can you imagine the number of girls fighting to dance with me if I don't have a date?"

They both laughed and Lily smacked him on the head. His smile didn't leave his face, though. Lily wasn't mad at him anymore. His mission for the day was complete.

OoO

"So you simply forgave him?" Marlene asked and ate a piece of cake. "Just like that? He said 'sorry' and you said 'it's fine'?" Lily rolled her eyes at the question and took a sip of coke. They were on the bakery again.

"No, Mar, 'course not." She said. "He apologised properly, in a way I didn't know he could."

"So you forgave him because he surprised you?"

"No, no. I forgave him because he meant it."

"Sorry to break it to you, but James lies very well, you know?" Marlene said.

"I didn't know you didn't want me to forgive him, as he's your mate and all."

"Nah, I'm just trying to understand. You were livid last night."

"You know I always react that way to him. I always have, since he put my Charms notes on fire. But I calm down." She said. Marlene looked at her sceptically. "Eventually." Lily added and they started giggling. "Anyway, you'd better pick something very good for Mr. Black."

"Hm, why?"

"Well, you're going with him to the wedding, so I thought you'd want to go with someone good-looking and well dressed, but if you don't, that's ok..."

"What?!" Marlene shrieked. "Since _when_ I'm going with the prat?"

"Today." Lily replied, shrugging.

"But why?" Marlene asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You make a very good couple, McKinnon." Lily said nonchalantly. "Besides, everybody knows you fancy each other, but are too proud and stupid to admit and start a relationship."

"I do_ not_ fancy him!" Marlene said, but her blush told Lily otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Mar."

Ten minutes later, Amos arrived. He had brought a white lily to her. Marlene rolled her eyes when he wasn't watching. He should have learnt by now Lily's favourite flowers.

"Hello, Marlene. Everything ok?" He asked politely.

"Hey, Amos. Yes, everything wonderful."

"May we go?" He asked Lily.

"Wait five more minute for James and Sirius." She answered, putting the flower on her hair. "I don't want to leave Mar alone here."

"Sure, of course, dove." Amos answered. Marlene felt an urge to roll her eyes again, but managed not to. _James would be so much better for Lily than this Diggory boy_, she thought.

A few more minutes and the two black-haired boys appeared with helmets in arms and laughing manically. James was saying something, and using his hands to gesticulate, like he always did.

"And then, I shit you not, the little berk _ran_. He bloody _ran_!" He said and Sirius laughed even more.

"Where was I when this happened?!" Sirius asked.

"In a broom closet, snogging someone."

"I can't believe I lost this!" Sirius said and sighed. "Old times..."

"Old fourth-year times, where we had no worries and didn't even know the meaning of 'responsibility', even if Moony tried to teach us everyday..."

They both sighed and shook their heads in a nostalgic way. Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless while Marlene chuckled and Amos showed no reaction. James grinned widely at the two girls, ignoring Amos.

"James, you bloody oaf!" Marlene said, throwing herself on James.

"Missed me much?" He asked chuckling.

"Not _much_, no." She answered grinning and releasing him from her hug. "Considering I spent about twenty hours hating you and you know very well you deserved it." James smiled sheepishly and Sirius smirked.

"I don't mean to bring that thing over again," Sirius said. "But I still agree with James..." Lily growled and hit his arm. "And Prongs is right again! You're very week though very, very violent."

"Padfoot..." James said warningly.

"Meh, whatever." Sirius said, and then looked at Marlene "Ready to pick something very dashing for your already dashing date?" He asked, offering her his arm. She, however, snorted.

"You're not my date or dashing, Sirius. Someone's been lying to you, sorry." She answered, and laughed with James and Lily at Sirius's mock pout. Marlene then accepted his arm. "It's a job I promised I'd do for Lily. But I don't promise anything good-looking, alright?"

James winked at Lily and smiled back at him. Then he turned to Amos.

"Hullo, Diggory." He said, in a serious yet polite tone. "How are you doing in this lovely day?"

"Er, I'm fine, thanks?" Amos replied, glancing confusedly at Lily, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a wanker, Potter."

"Hm it's a bit hard, you see, because-" He began, with a smirk and watched her blushing.

"I do _not_ want to know why!" She shrieked.

"Reckon you already know by now, hm?" James teased. She gaped at him and started slapping his arm while he laughed. "For Merlin's beard, woman, _quit_ it! It was a joke only." But Lily didn't stop, so he held both her hands and she glared at him. "Hello, fifth-year-Lily. Missed you." He said smirking.

"Hello, twelve-years-old-clod-who-is-stupider-than-James-Potter-was-at-twelve!" She spat back and he chuckled.

"That's a very big name." James noted.

"Fits the size of your head." Lily snapped.

"So witty..." He said, shaking his head. "Well, I should go. Good-bye, Lils. Diggory."

"Potter." Amos said, while Lily watched James leaving with a scowl. "You argued yesterday?" He asked, putting his arm on Lily's shoulder.

"Yes, 'course we did. That's what we do best, isn't it?"

"If you say so..."

James left with a grin on his face. Teasing Lily was always funny. Even more in front of Diggory. James could practically feel the waves of jealousy from the stupid boy. It was nice to play the part of the person provoking jealousy for once. Different. Quite enjoyable, in fact. He saw Sirius and Marlene a few meters away. They were still with their arms crossed, and apparently having a good time. James smiled. Something was bound to happen between those two.

"Now, I _know_ you love each other, but it'd be rather nice if you could wait for a _poor_ bloke like me..." He said when he reached the pair. Marlene jumped and pulled her arm free, putting James between her and Sirius. His best mate glared at him. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your love affair, but those two back there?" He continued, cocking his thumb in the direction of Lily and Amos. "No fun at all."

Marlene laughed and elbowed him lightly.

"Maybe you should tell Lily this, then. I'm sure she'd agree with you." She said.

"After implying she knows the pleasures of a hand in the right place..." He replied with a wolfish grin. Marlene laughed again, this time with Sirius.

"Mate, you know she'll skin you alive later for calling her a wanker, don't you?" Sirius said. James raised a finger.

"I think you didn't pay attention to what I was saying, Padfoot. I said '_implied_'. There's a world of difference."

"Say that when you are on a window and she's about to push you." Sirius said snorting. Marlene made a disapproval sound.

"Throwing him out of the window has been discarded in second year, actually." She said. "Lily says that it's way too kind to him. She has other plots. Crueller plots, if you ask me. That girl could be a hell of a villain."

"I'm sure she could." James replied dryly. "She really plotted my death?"

"She's got a notebook. You should ask her to see it, as you're so palsy-walsy. I'm sure she'd show it to you."

"Er, no thanks. I enjoy surprises."

"I promise you that you wouldn't enjoy those."

OoO

"Are you _sure_ this is what we're supposed to wear?" James asked, eyeing his outfit on the mirror. "Like, 100%, would-bet-to-be-thrown-off-the-Astronomy-Tower sure?"

Marlene held back a laugh and admired her two friends dressed in pink suits. She had done it only for the fun of it (and for a picture too, of course) and the result was better than expected. Sirius was pretending to be a gay (which, in her opinion, he could not do very well. He was too manly for that) while James was very confused.

"Yes I am." She replied, looking on the catalogue for the real tuxedos. "Now I've got to take a picture because Lily's mother asked." Marlene asked to the saleswoman to take a picture of the three of them. James was at her left and Sirius at her right and the boys made a serious face, while she smiled widely.

"I dunno, Mar, I don't remember that Bond bloke wearing things in this colour..."

She only smirked. James was about to talk again when she interrupted him "Hey, lady!" She called the girl who was helping her "Could you give me the 31 and 42 please? Both size 'M'. Thank you." Sirius pouted at her request.

"I rather liked these ones..." He said mockingly "Looks like we're Diggory. Prongs, you might have a chance now!" Sirius said smirking and Marlene laughed. James didn't find it so entertaining.

"Bugger off, Padfoot." He said growling.

He took his outfit from the saleswoman and went to a dressing booth. Sirius winked at Marlene and went in the other booth, while the girl tried – and failed – to ignore the butterflies that the wink gave her. Five minutes later and both boys appeared.

Marlene eyed them critically. She fixed James's tie, told him to put the shirt inside his trousers and adjusted his handkerchief on his pocket. Then she smiled.

"_Now_ you've got a chance." She said.

"What? No, Mar, you got it wrong... I'm not... I don't fancy Lily anymore... We're just mates... You know, like you and I..." He stuttered. She only smiled.

"I don't remember mentioning Lily's name... I was simply saying that you had a chance of conquering all the girls' hearts on that wedding, but as your thoughts jumped to my dear friend so _quickly_, _now_ I'm gonna assume some things..." She replied then threw a quick glance at Sirius and back to James. "But don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"But-"

"James, please." Marlene said, rolling her eyes "After yesterday, that whole Amos business, I knew you still fancied her. And still do." Then she smirked as James only ran both his hands through his unruly hair. "How's Max, by the way?" She asked and he growled.

"Can you believe him? He actually _punched_ and _kicked_ me! He _implied_ he'd have a _romantic_ relationship with Lily! The boy's _six _years-old, for Merlin's pants!" James said and Marlene cocked one eyebrow at him.

"He's nine."

"Tomato, _tomato_. He's still a bloody infuriating kid."

Marlene chuckled and glanced at Sirius again. He looked at her expectantly but she only told to the saleswoman that she would take those two.

"Marlene McKinnon!" Sirius barked.

"Hm?" She asked.

"How do I look?"

"You'll do." And she looked away again. "Please change so we can leave. I'm very hungry and Lily promised a piece of cake if I came with you..."

She couldn't stand seeing Sirius in the tuxedo no longer. The thing was, James was looking very handsome and she knew Lily would agree, but Sirius was... well, maybe it was the way his long black hair fell on his shoulders or his deep grey-blue eyes looked at her, but he looked even better than James. Lily told her that tuxedos always made men look much better, and she had disagreed, snorting. Now she knew Lily was more than right.

James handed her the money for both outfits and she paid, while the boys argued the pros and cons of muggle alcoholic drinks. She rolled her eyes and paid to the cashier, grabbed the boys' clothes and left the store. James and Sirius followed.

"Here, take them..." She said, giving the boxes to their respective owners. "Don't ruin them for nothing in the world."

"Marlene?" James called, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a doubt..."

"Spill it out." She said, smirking.

"If the pink ones were what we're supposed to wear, why've we bought the black ones?"

Marlene's only answer was a giggle. James growled and she said, "You looked rather cute."

That night, when he was going to sleep, Lily's owl appeared on his window. Smiling, he took the letter and opened it. A picture fell and when he saw that it was him, Sirius and Marlene on the store (he was wearing that pink ridiculous thing!), he groaned. Then he took the note.

"_Mucho-macho",_

_Who's gay now, huh?_

_Lily_

He rolled his eyes and took a piece of parchment, a feather and ink to reply.

_Little delicate flower,_

_You bloody well know it was your friend Marlene who did this. And I told since the beginning that pink isn't what Bond usually wears. You can send this note to Sirius, though. _He_ was the one who was batting his eyelashes to other men on the store, in a very impressive gay incarnation._

_And I hope you don't mind that I'll keep this picture so I can burn it in a satanic ritual for the devil in exchange of good luck on love. Merlin knows I need it._

_James._

He sent the owl back and out the picture inside an old book so he could burn it on the following day. A few minutes later, the owl appeared again.

_James,_

'_Satanic ritual for the devil in exchange of good luck on love'? Where the _hell _did you see this? This is rubbish and you know it. Even devil can't give you luck on this department. _

_Do you _honestly_ believe I don't have a copy of this picture already hanging on my bedroom so I can look at it whenever I need to laugh? Was there something wrong with your arse? You just couldn't stop looking at it..._

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_That was very harsh, Evans. Hurt me very badly. _

_So you've got a picture of me on your bedroom? Kinky. I like that._

_I don't know, it's just there was this girl on the store who was staring at it a lot. Maybe because I've got a very nice bum, or so I was told._

_James._

* * *

><p><em>Perverted,<em>

_Sometimes truth hurts, sorry._

_And ugh, James. I thought you had stopped with these insinuations. Besides, it's like you don't have pics of your female friends around your room..._

_Hm... Poor boy you are, being lied to. But no problem. You also have got the illusion that you're good looking, so that's ok. One more item for your therapy._

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>Lils,<em>

_Whenever I get a girlfriend, marry and have a Quidditch team of children, I'll take a picture and shove it on your face. Have a little faith on me, will you?_

_Well, I _do _have pictures of female friends around. They're rather famous, you know? Even made to the magazines... Joking, joking. No need to roll your eyes, flower, I've got pictures of my female friends around (including you)._

_How do you know if I have a nice arse or not? Have you been looking, haven't you? Your dirty, dirty girl! I didn't expect this from you, Evans; you've got a boyfriend... (Ok, sorry, but the joke was needed. I can't pass the chance to tease you)._

_James._

* * *

><p><em>Ponce,<em>

_You honestly want to have seven children? You are really willing to infest the world with little troublemakers James Potters? Don't, please._

_That was unnecessary. I didn't need to know you've got dirty magazines around, you prat. And how do you have pictures of me? I never gave any to you..._

_Actually, I was only considering the fact that you have a very high (and wrong, might I add) opinion of your features, so I assumed that it was the same with your buttocks. I was serious about the therapy, you could use it._

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_First, my kids will be awesome. They'll kick the arses of yours. Even more if Diggory is the father. You know what they say: loser dad, loser kid._

_C'mon, were you under some impression that I hadn't a dirty magazine around? That's cute, but let me tell you something, naive girl: every boy of our age has. Even Remus, though he hides his very well. Took us months to find (the girls on mine were much hotter, by the way.). Even your Amos boy, if he's a boy. And about how I got pictures of you? I'm a marauder. That's enough._

_I only repeat what I hear, Evans._

_James._

* * *

><p><em>James,<em>

_Then I feel bad for your mother. Your father must have been _so_ loser._

_And of course he's a boy. I can't believe you actually looked for poor Remus dirty magazines. Give the bloke some privacy, will you? He's a good boy. And 'pictures' as in more than one? I've got a word for you: STALKER._

_Again, I ask: who's been telling you so many lies? This person should pay your therapy._

_Our conversation is very witty, but I'm afraid I must stop now. I've gotta sleep now. So good night and try not to have kinky dreams about Sirius on that pink tuxedo._

_Good night,_

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>Lils,<em>

_Sweet dreams._

_James._

OoO

On the wedding day, Mrs. Evans woke Lily and Marlene. The wedding would be at noon, so they had to be up at seven. Lily groaned as soon as she entered the kitchen and saw all of Petunia's friends there. Those girls were just like her sister (or worse) and they all hated Lily. And as if it was not enough, she also recognized Vernon's sister, Marge. Marge had the same weight her brother had. She was equally unpleasant and also hated Lily.

"Good morning, Lily." Her father said. He was on the corner, reading the newspaper with a cup of tea. He looked at her and smiled at her expression.

"Hello, dad." She said quietly. Then she turned to the rest of the people, who were looking at her with glares. "Good morning, girls."

Petunia smiled briefly at her and for this Lily knew her sister was extremely happy. It was her wedding day, after all. A few seconds later, Marlene also entered the kitchen saying, "Hey, hey, girls how are you all?" and sat in a chair next to Lily and Dr. Evans.

"Do you need any help, dad?" Lily asked, eating her breakfast. Her father chuckled.

"As if your mother would allow you to help me instead of getting ready for the wedding."

"But there're _five_ hours left. There's no _possible_ way to spend _five_ hours just _getting ready_." Lily said. Just then her mother arrived and glared at Lily.

"Can you eat faster, please? We're late!"

"Late?" Lily shrieked. "How in name of Merlin's left foot can we be _late_?!" But no one answered her. Instead, her father and Marlene chuckled and she finished her breakfast in half the time she normally did.

"Behave!" Richard said to her when she left. Lily groaned.

OoO

On the wedding day, Mrs. Potter woke James up.

"James, James!"

"What, mum?" He asked, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"What time is the wedding?"

"At noon. Now let me sleep, please..."

"Of course I'll. Just thought you should know that it's half past eleven. Goodbye."

James jumped on the bed and started swearing all the curses and obscenities he knew.

"Mum, get Sirius up, please? We can't miss the wedding."

Mrs. Potter left the room laughing, but woke Sirius anyway. James showered quickly, ran a hand through his hair and thanked the gods he already knew how to dress the tuxedo. He sprayed some perfume and put his wand in a faux-pocket he had made before. When he opened his door, Sirius already waited for him with the motorbike keys on his hands.

"If you make it in five minutes, I'll pay your sweets from Honeydukes for one month." James said when they mounted the bike. Sirius snorted and put his helmet on.

"Be ready to lose all your money." Sirius replied. James smiled and put his helmet too.

As promised, they arrived at the place in five minutes. Marlene was waiting for Sirius and sighed in relief when she saw the motorbike.

"What took you so damn long?" She asked in a furious tone.

"We woke up late." James answered. "I'll sit beside you both, right?"

"Yes, you will. And how late is _late_?"

"Er... less than thirty minutes ago." He answered, looking at his watch. Five minutes to twelve. "Where's Lily?" James asked and Marlene smirked.

"She's with Amos, saving our seats. I'll warn you beforehand, she's way too beautiful, so be careful with your reaction..."

But he wasn't listening to her anymore, because just then Lily appeared to call them. She smiled at him and all he could do was gape at her and raise a hand to wave. He managed to close his mouth, but couldn't stop looking at her. She was wearing a green dress that went until her knees and high heels. Her hair was up with a few lock strands falling and had little makeup.

"Get a grip on yourself, Prongs, she's coming here!" Sirius muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Prongs!" Sirius said, this time hitting James's stomach.

"What?" James asked irritably.

"Quit the ogling, she's coming!"

James nodded and smiled at her. He saw then that she was, indeed, moving towards them and he cleared his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Your tuxedos are great! You actually look like muggles." She complimented them "Although I still prefer both of you on those pink outfits..." Sirius and Marlene laughed and James chuckled. He was still dumbstruck.

"Pink is my colour, don't you think?" Sirius asked, winking.

"James, what's wrong with you?" Lily asked. He cleared his throat again.

"Sorry, I just... I just lost a bet, that's it. I've gotta to pay for Sirius's purchases on Honeydukes for a month." He explained. She still eyed him suspiciously. "You look... very pretty." He said without thinking and Sirius groaned. Lily flushed slightly.

"Thank you." She said, spinning so he could see that her dress let her backs nude. James almost gasped, but he controlled himself and smiled.

"That's the time you say that I look very nice too, y'know?" James said, jokingly. Lily smirked.

"I don't want to tell you more lies, father-of-seven. C'mon, you three. It's about to begin..."

They sat on a bench in the middle of the church. Lily sat besides Amos and Marlene and Sirius put themselves between the couple and James.

"Mate, you've got to control yourself. If anyone had seen you out there..." Sirius muttered.

"'Anyone' this case means Sherlock?"

"Mostly."

"What would he do? Punch me?"

"Give Lily a hard time." Marlene said. "It happens a lot, because of you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well-" But before Marlene could explain, Amos turned to James.

"Hey, Potter, are you alone?" Amos asked. James forced a smile.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"That's unusual..."

"Au contraire, my dear Sherlock." James replied. "I've got a rotten luck on love, I think you might know about that a little, like the whole population of Hogwarts, and I yet have to burn a picture to make a satanic ritual to the devil..." Amos looked utterly confused, Sirius amused and Marlene rolled her eyes. Lily, however, laughed loudly.

"What about the Quidditch team?" She asked teasingly.

"Still gonna kick the arses of little flowers and detectives..." He replied, and punched the air for emphasis. Lily laughed.

"You're a right ponce."

"A _mucho-macho_ ponce."

"Right, _pink tuxedo_."

They had to stop talking then because the wedding began. James stole some glances at Lily sometimes. His jaw clenched every time he saw Diggory's hand on Lily's bare backs and Marlene kicked his shin as soon as she realised what James was doing.

"I know you fancy the hell out of her, but compose yourself! She's got a boyfriend and you're shooting very impolite glances at her!"Marlene whispered.

"I'm not!"

"Looking at her arse isn't polite, James Potter."

"I'm not looking at her arse. I'm looking at her backs. And at that bastard's hand. He's got no respect for her." He spat in a mutter and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Bugger off. If you were him, you'd be doing the same, even worse. You've got much more testosterone than him and fancy her much longer than he does."

"I'd do nothing in front of everybody."

"He's doing nothing, James. He's holding his girlfriend. Just that."

"Couldn't he hold her hand instead of her back?" He said angrily.

"Honestly, I thought you had heard when Lily told that the bloke stopped their snogging session. I bet it'll take him two months and a half to _try_ to touch her bum."

"He'd better _not try_." James scowled. "I bet they'll break up before Hogwarts."

"Hm that's a very good guess. Agreed. And when this happen, it will be easier for you to try anything."

"By then, I'll be over her. I'm almost over her." He said. Marlene snorted.

"That certainly explains all that ogling earlier."

"She looks very, very beautiful."

"I didn't see you ogling anyone else. Actually, you didn't even _glance_ at any other girl."

James was saved by Petunia's entrance. He ignored Marlene for the rest of the ceremony and wondered if he would ever be the guy waiting on the isle to say 'I do'. He wanted to someday. He was not kidding about the Quidditch team.

When the ceremony ended and it was time to go to the party, James did not look at Lily and Amos. He searched for Richard to congratulate him. Marlene and Sirius watched him go but said nothing. They knew he needed some space.

"Where's James?" Lily asked. Amos rolled his eyes.

"No idea." He replied.

"He's acting strangely today... he didn't even talk so much..."

"Guess you took the words from his mouth."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He was almost eating you with his eyes." He said and Lily blushed slightly.

"No, he wasn't. It's just... I don't usually dress like this. He was surprised."

"So was Sirius but he didn't looked at you like Potter did."

"Just forget it, ok? Let's... let's dance."

Amos offered her his arm and she took it, smiling, and they went to the dance floor. Sirius and Marlene watched between the couple and James, who was now sitting on a chair away from people. He had a glass of champagne on his hand and looked at Lily and Amos angrily.

He had forgotten that the Diggory boy would be at the wedding too. He wanted to slap himself for forgetting. Of bloody course he would be there. He was Lily's boyfriend, for Merlin. Had he expected to dance with Lily like Diggory was doing? To make her laugh like that prat was making?

Yes. Yes he had. And he had wanted it too. But no, instead he was watching Lily and Diggory in a slow dance, and she was resting her head on his shoulder with a small smile. He drank the champagne at once.

"Slow down, mate." Sirius said, sitting at his side. "You don't want to get drunk, right?"

"Maybe I do."

"Will that do any good?"

"Maybe. I just can't look, it's killing me." James confessed, looking down. Sirius sighed.

"Mate, you've been through this already. This isn't Evans's first boyfriend. It might be the last before you, maybe. But you've gotta act like a friend for now, ok?"

"I... I know, but it's hard, Padfoot."

"I know. So here's my brilliant advice: go find an attractive girl, dance with her and maybe you can steal Lily later for a song or two, hm?"

"Yeah, you're... you're right, Pads. Go... go dance with Marlene... Heavens know you both want to."

Sirius got up and invited Marlene to dance. She accepted quickly. James watched them both instead. They made a god couple, he thought. Almost as good as he and Lily. Almost. Just then another person sat down on the chair by his side.

"James, m'boy." Richard said. James smiled. "It's not easy, you know?"

"I'm sorry, sir, what's not easy?" He asked and Dr. Evans sighed.

"To watch your daughter marry. To see her go."

"She's not leaving."

"But she is. She's gonna live with that whale, be very happy and have children."

"She'll still be your daughter, sir. She'll visit you and Mrs. Evans. And about the children... well, you'll get some grandchildren. Isn't that great?"

"I guess yes, m'boy. And then I think that I at least have Lily..." Richard looked at his daughter, still dancing with Amos. James allowed himself to follow Richard's glance. "But then again, she's got that boyfriend of hers and sooner than I want, she'll be off too." James's throat closed a bit. "And she's a witch, for heaven's sake! It'll be even harder for her!"

"I don't know Petunia, sir, but I know Lily more than she knows I do and more than she wanted me to and I can assure you that she'll never leave you and Mrs. Evans. She talks about you both quite a lot." James said still looking at Lily. She eyed him then, and smiled. He waved at her. Richard looked at him.

"James, tell me something truthfully. You know that Amos boy better than I do... Is he... is he any good for Lily?"

James smiled sarcastically to himself.

"An average kid. Average grades, play Quidditch averagely. Only got one or two detentions on his six years of school. Known at school for his looks. Had two girlfriends before Lily. Drinks moderately. An average kid, yes." He finished.

"I don't know why, but I heard a 'but' on your phrase..." Richard said. James sighed.

"Please don't get me wrong, sir, but your daughter _isn't_ an average kid. She's got top grades, she defends the weak and those who cannot defend themselves, she stands for what she believes, and she's got more than twenty detentions for duelling on the corridors – sometimes with me, sometimes with Slytherins who were calling her... a bad name on wizarding world. She's known by her responsibility and also for being the one girl to reject me. She's the only student who ever tried to stop my friends and me. She's got a short temper and screams very loudly." James told Richard, a small smile on his lips. "So I guess Diggory's an alright bloke. If he makes Lily any happy, and I think he's doing in the moment, he's good to her. But I think she deserves more than average, sir. Your daughter is... she's something." James drank a bit of champagne again and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Does she know?" Richard asked finally, looking at James. "Has she got any idea?"

"About what I think about Diggory? I guess s-"

"No. How desperately in love you are for her."

James's head snapped up in less than a second, so fast that his neck cracked.

"No, sir, you... I mean, I'm not..."

"Are you an average bloke, James?"

"No, sir. I'm not. But not like Lily. Yes, I've got great grades and a considerable ability on the field. I also know some wandwork, but I drink way too much, had more girlfriends than I can remember and I hex the people Lily defends so fiercely. I have more than 360 detentions on school; I copy my homework and go to Hogsmead almost every week without permission. I never respect curfew, I love to irritate Lily and I'm too arrogant. I cut classes, I make illegal parties and I'm the responsible to bring the alcohol to these parties. I flirt with my Transfiguration teacher because I can, I hide the caretaker's cat and I visit the Forbidden Forest at least five times a month. So I'd say I'm quite the opposite of Lily." He said, looking at his hands again. "I'm no good kid, sir. And the only things Lily and I have in common are that we both are Gryffindors, our temper, wandwork, grades and friends. And our hatred for those who taunt her."

"But you're in love with her anyway."

"I'm not, sir. I fancied her immensely. But after six years of being a giant prat to her, I gave up." He couldn't believe he was actually telling Richard Evans, father of Lily Evans, what he thought of Lily and what he did at Hogwarts. Had he given up that much, to try to make her father hate him?

"Ok, then. Thanks for the honest answer. And that girl in blue..." Richard said, pointing to a girl in a blue dress. She was blonde and had brown eyes. "...wants to dance with you. So live a little, ask her to dance and don't forget that tomorrow is Monday. The last thing I need is a hangover assistant."

James laughed and waved him goodbye. He shot one look at Lily. She was also looking at him.

"What's going on?" She mouthed to him "What dad wants?"

"Nothing." He mouthed back smiling. She grinned and winked. He got up and called the girl to dance.

She was a pretty girl. Her name was Katie and she was a friend of Petunia's. She couldn't dance very well, but she wasn't that bad either. They were on their fifth song when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Katie. May I steal this gentleman for two songs?" He knew that voice, but he refused to turn.

"Hm, do you know him, Lily?" Katie asked.

"Yes, actually. I invited him, you know. He goes to my school." Katie smiled bitterly and let go of James. He looked at Lily confused.

"Where's Diggory?"

"I want to dance with my friend a little, may I?" She replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Sure. Does _he_ know that or will he kill me?"

"Of course he does. And he wouldn't kill you. I can say what I want, but to say he's stronger or better fighter than you would be a lie." She said. James smiled. "Now, quit being a tosser and dance with me, will you? I won't bite..."

He laughed and took her hand in his. She put her tiny, delicate hand on his shoulder but he hesitated to put his on her back. Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, he won't do a thing to you."

"I know, I know..." He muttered. Then he put a hand on her small back (her bare small back) and tried not to show how much he liked that, but couldn't resist pulling her to him a bit more.

"See?" She asked when they started moving. "No harm done..." **Not physically, no...** he thought.

"Yet. Knowing the both of us, though..." He muttered. She laughed. Her head was exactly on his chin and he could smell her perfume.

"You dance well. Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"My mother made me learn when I was eight. Since then, I've been required to dance on her Christmas ball every year. If I impress everyone, I get a present of my liking, so I'd say it's a fair trade."

"How long don't you get a present then?" She teased.

"Ha ha, Evans. Just for your information, I get presents since the first time. Every year I change the song and pick a random girl on the ball to dance with me. If I lead her well enough, I'll impress everyone. Mum's friends love dancing, so it's a tricky task."

"So you mean to tell me you can lead anyone, to any song?"

"Why, exactly this."

"Liar." She accused, looking him in the eyes. He cocked one eyebrow at her.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're _on_."

Just then the song stopped and James assumed his dancer position. When the new song started, he also started. He knew that song, so it was even easier for him. He led Lily perfectly well during the whole song. She was rather surprised, but she was having fun. She had never danced like that with anyone before. When the song was about to finish, he spun her and she ended on his arms. A small crowd had gathered around and applauded them.

"I thought you only did those on your mum's ball, Potter." Amos said and James grinned.

"Have I mentioned that Mrs. Diggory is a friend of mum's?" He whispered on Lily's ear. She released herself from him, a little breathless. "Sorry, Diggory. I was only showing Lily here how much fun our Christmas is. Maybe you'll take her this year?"

"Maybe I will." Amos answered coolly. "C'mon, Lily, let's get a drink." Lily winked at James and waved.

"We'll talk about the bet!" She said.

"I'll remind you."

"Thanks for the dance!"

"You had to dance with someone skilled enough."

He chuckled at Diggory's scowl.

"May I add that you're the better dancer I've ever seen on that not-average list?" A voice behind James said. He looked back and laughed.

"I guess so."

Just then Petunia and Vernon arrived for the first dance. Everybody stopped to watch and James found Sirius and Marlene again.

"Where have you both been?" He asked to his friends.

"Not much different than you. Just dancing." Sirius answered.

"I didn't know you could dance so well, Potter." Marlene said. James looked at her and noticed Sirius's hand on her waist.

"One of my many talents." He replied, bowing slightly and she snorted. "Now shut up and let's watch the dance of the whale and the giraffe."

They were not bad dancers, but were not good either. Looked like they had learnt to waltz a week before the wedding (which was true, according to Dr. Evans). James stole another glance at Lily and she was smiling at her sister, holding her parents' hands. Diggory was nowhere to be seen. Then Vernon danced with Mrs. Evans and Petunia with Mr. Dursley. And after Petunia danced with her father and Vernon with his mother.

Dr. Evans then called his baby girl to dance. Lily had always loved to dance with her father, since she was a little kid and now it was not different.

"I know I don't tell you this enough, Lil, but I really miss you when you go to Hogwarts." He said. Lily smiled sadly. "And I know you've got to go, and I'm happy that you're learning so many things, but you're my daughter. I miss you."

"I miss you too, dad. A lot. I talk about you all the time."

"Yeah, I know. James told me. He's a nice bloke." Lily's eyes narrowed when her father this.

"Were you talking about me?"

"A bit. And about him. And about Amos."

"And your conclusion?"

"He's a nice bloke."

"He, James or he, Amos?"

"James."

"What did he say about Amos, dad? You should know that they have a rivalry because of Quidditch."

"He said nothing bad about your boyfriend, honey. He said Amos is the average boy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And..." Lily cleared her throat. "What did he say about _me_?"

"A bunch of things. That you're not an average girl." Lily blushed. "He's got a very high opinion of you, James does. You should've heard him talking."

"And about him?"

"How opposite from you he is. The rubbish things he does at school. Did you know he's got more than 360 detentions?"

"He told you that?"

"Yes. He told me about illegal parties, illegal Hogsmead visits and hexing people."

"And you say he's a nice bloke?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I guess he's a nice bloke. He told me every bad thing about him. He put my baby girl on a pedestal." They danced in silence for a few more moments. "What... what is the bad word that the Slytherins call you?"

"Oh dad..." She said. "He didn't... he didn't say it?"

"No. He looked disgusted, really."

"Of course he did..." Lily commented, smiling a little. "He can't say the word. It makes him rather angry."

"What's it?"

"Remember when I said... when I told you and mum about that crazy wizard?"

"Yeah, the one killing people who aren't magical or whose parents aren't magical? Like you?"

"They've got a name for people like me. It's muggleborn. That's the... _polite_ name. But the followers of that wizard use another name, mudblood. It's the biggest offense for muggleborns. I'm already used to it, but there're some people, like James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Alice, Hestia and most part of the staff of Hogwarts who hate it and have the "purest" blood."

"What about Amos?" Richard asked, tensing his body.

"He doesn't support that wizard, but he doesn't get himself in fights either."

"Does James get in fights because of this?"

"And a few of my friends."

"But he wasn't a friend of yours until summer."

"As you know, he had a minor crush on me..."

"Doesn't he get in fights if it's another person but you?"

"Well... I guess so." A few more moments of silence.

"He's a nice bloke."

"I suppose so."

Just then her mother arrived, pulling her father to dance. She spotted James sitting on a chair and an empty chair by his side. She grabbed two cups of champagne and went to his side.

"Alright." Lily said, putting a cup on his hand. "How much did you use to buy my father?" The corners of James's mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"Aha. You've got me. I promised to paint the house."

"So now you talk about me to my father."

"He started, actually." James said shrugging. "I just said what I thought about the subject." He took a sip of champagne. "Please, make me a favour."

"What?"

"When you're married with kids and stuff, visit your dad as often you can. He's afraid to lose his daughters." He said, looking at his cup. Lily eyed him surprised.

"Yeah, it's a nice idea. Though I'd already do it anyway." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks. He's a great man, Lils, your father is."

"I always say that."

"But now I can see how great he is." They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You've changed, James Potter. I don't know why or how, but you've changed a lot. You said bad things about yourself to my father. You said nothing bad about Amos to him. You put me on a pedestal." Lily noted, looking forward. James blushed and thanked for the little light.

"Nothing changed on this last department, Lils. I always had you on a pedestal."

"You know, I'm happy you made that prank. I've gained an excellent friend." James looked at her, a small smile on his face. She was grinning. Then he looked down again "Don't look so sour, James. I don't know why you're so sad, but please don't. I hate seeing my friends so miserable. Go snog a girl or something. I'm gonna find Amos before he gets lost." She squeezed on of his hands with hers. "Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Lils." He said, looking at her again, now a real smile. She smiled back even wider.

"Thank _you_."

He watched her leaving and sighed. She was something. And she couldn't help but surprise him and make him fancy her even more, instead of getting over her. It wasn't right. This was not supposed to happen. Unwillingly, he saw Sirius and Marlene dancing. She was laughing like crazy as he spun her multiple times. James smiled. Nice couple, indeed.

When it was seven pm, James decided he had had enough. He found Sirius and asked please to go. He wanted to go home. Sirius asked to drink some water before going so James waited besides the motorbike.

"A word, Potter, please." A voice said. He knew that voice.

"How can I help you, Diggory?"

"Just stop whatever it is you're trying with Lily, ok? She's my girlfriend." Amos said. James chuckled darkly.

"Believe me, I'm not trying anything."

"Aren't you? Then what the fuck was that dance? Talking with her father?"

"She told you about my chat with Dr. Evans?"

"No. I saw it."

"Then don't you _fucking_ assume things, Diggory. She complimented me on my dancing skills and didn't believe about mum's ball, so I showed her. _She_ asked _me_ to dance."

"You were much closer than necessary." Amos said. James snorted.

"For fuck's sake, are you completely _mad_? We were bloody _dancing_. We can't have an arm apart to _dance_."

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Listen, Diggory, I'm being polite to you because Lily cares about you. So here's the thing: I don't fancy her anymore and if I did, I'd respect her _stupid_ decision to date you. And if, and that's a giant if, _if_ I had _any_ desire to tear the both of you apart, you'd _notice_ it. Believe me. So bugger off and let me be friends with her."

Before Amos could retort, Lily appeared with Sirius.

"What... what are you talking about?" She asked, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"About how a great couple Marlene and Sirius are. I'm afraid I've got to go now, Lils. I've got a satanic ritual to make. Had no luck today." James said. Lily laughed.

"You danced with Katie."

"A dance it's not love, dearest." James said, and glanced pointedly to Amos. "So farewell, see you tomorrow. Have fun you both, but wear protection. Merlin knows how an unexpected pregnancy may ruin a lady's future.

OoO

That Saturday afternoon was hot. Lily and Marlene spent hours playing with water balloons on the backyard (Marlene was a chaser on Gryffindor Quidditch team, so she had better aim and better reflexes. No surprise to state she won the war). When it was five o'clock, they stopped to dress for the party.

"Is Amos going?" Marlene asked, while she applied lipstick.

"Yes, of course." Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "Even more because James is going and Amos thinks James still has a crush on me... Silly. Sirius is going too."

"So?" Marlene answered nonchalantly, but her stomach turned.

"Mar, you can hide it from anyone but me. I know it."

"There's nothing to know."

"You _so_ fancy him. And he fancies you too! You spent all the wedding together, dancing and talking and having fun..."

"If he fancies me as you say, why won't he just... snog me, then?" Marlene asked, blushing. Lily remembered about the punishment and winced.

"Maybe you should ask _him_ that. It's not my place to tell you."

"You know something about it?"

"Yes, but I can't tell anybody."

Marlene huffed and continued to apply her lipstick.

Half an hour later, they were ready. Amos would meet them on the party. Lily would drove there with Marlene and they saw Elizabeth and Anna near the drinks, and then Sirius and James, but no Amos.

"Hello, ladies!" Sirius said, hugging them both at once.

"Sirius." Marlene said, smiling and stole James's punch.

"Hey, Mars! Wanna dance?" Sirius invited. She giggled and took the hand he offered. Lily and James watched as they went to the dancing floor.

"Five galleons that Marlene snogs Sirius before the party ends." Lily said, putting her hand out. James snorted.

"Taken. Mum threatened him again today." He shook Lily's hand and grabbed two more drinks, offering one to her.

"No, thanks, I'm driving." She said. He shrugged and drank both. "Someone's gonna get drunk..." Lily sang.

"Please, Lily. You should know by now that my alcohol resistance is brutal. I mean those Quidditch parties? Much more alcohol."

"And yet you're always hangover the next day." She said dryly and he grinned.

"But the party lasts ten hours and I'm not staying ten hours here." Lily laughed and agreed.

"What were you and Amos talking about after the wedding?" She asked. James cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Of course not, or I wouldn't be asking you, you dolt."

"That's_ not_ how you're gonna make me tell you..." He said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Please, please, Sir James!" She pleaded mockingly and James laughed.

"He's just a very jealous boy."

"He was threatening you?" Lily asked and James snorted.

"No, he wouldn't be _able_ to threaten me if his _life_ depended on it."

But before Lily could say a thing, Amos arrived and, glaring at James.

"Good night, Diggory!" James said happily. "Lily and I were just having a nice chat about-"

"About the wedding." Lily cut him, glaring. James smirked.

"Yes, how brilliant it was! All that _dancing_ and _talking_..." James continued and Lily slapped him.

"Shut it, you ponce, we were _not_! C'mon, Amos..."

James chuckled at Lily's and Amos's glares and went to talk with Anna. Other muggles arrived too and they talked a lot. All the time James watched Sirius and Marlene. The girl was drinking too much. He started to fear that Lily might be right, so he approached his friends, saying nothing.

"Six!" Marlene said slowly. "May I ask you somethin'?"

"'Course, Mar."

"D'ya like me?"

"Absolutely." He answered. Marlene crossed her arms.

"Then 'tis 'cause I'm ugly?"

"Ugly? You're not ugly, Mar."

"Then why in the bloody hell don't you snog me?" This surprised Sirius immensely, James noticed. But Marlene wasn't finished. "Lil says you fancy me. Do ya? Do ya fancy me?"

"I..."

"Yes or not, Sirius."

"Yes, but-"

Sirius's answer was, however, cut by Marlene, he threw herself on Sirius and started to snog him. James smirked as he saw Sirius grab her waist and snog her right back. A few moments later, they broke and Marlene giggled.

"Is m'lipstick this pink?" She asked, touching Sirius's mouth.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed "Come here, Marlene, on the back where we won't be seen... I'll explain you everything."

James laughed as Sirius covered his mouth with his hand and dragged Marlene away from the people. He then looked for Lily and she was waiting for Amos near the drinks table. He went to her side and, silently, put five galleons in her hand. She didn't understand at first, the gasped.

"You're kidding me!"

"As much as I'd like not to lose my precious money, no, I'm not." He said and Lily groaned.

"I can't _believe_ I lost it!"

"They're on the back of the house, if you wanna see. I bet Sirius doesn't care anymore. He's already screwed."

"And she jumped on him."

"She's wasted." James told her and she sighed.

"Well, at least they make a good couple." She said and giggled.

"What?"

"They can't kiss. They're a couple who can't _kiss_." She giggled again and James cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm _sure_ they'll figure something else out." He said. Lily seemed confused firstly, but then understood and gasped.

"You perverted!" She said, slapping him while he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Reviews would be very much appreciated ;)<strong>

**P.S. When James says "Tomato, _tomato"_ I had imagined him changing to north-american accent on the first 'tomato' then back to british on the second one.**

**P.S. 2 If you're wondering why's so hard to get on uni here, you might check my tumblr (maraudersinparadise is the url). Soon I'll have a through explanation on the about page.**

**P.S. 3 If even after my tardiness you'll still read Say AAAH, thank you :)**


	9. The Tale Of Elizabeth Yale

**HELLO GUYS! Sorry for the waiting, but I did warn you it'd take a long time to update, seeing it's my final year at school and all (wrote the chapter in about ****four afternoons).**

**Well, the chapter may not be giant and I bet some of you had already guessed it and it seems like it's nothing, but it'll result in a beautiful chapter I've got in mind.**

**As always, sorry for any murders of the english language and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Nine-<p>

The tale of Elizabeth Yale

Lily could not believe she had missed Marlene and Sirius finally getting together. As soon as James told her the news, Amos had approached them both with two drinks.

"Oh, Potter. You're here yet _again_." He said, glaring at James, who only smirked.

"I am deeply sorry for disgracing your party with my presence, but these folks?" He said, pointing to Anna and Elizabeth, who were talking to Jason. "I know them from a long, long time." He grabbed one drink, took a sip. "Isn't that right, Lizzie dearest?" James said, raising his voice so the mentioned girl could hear him. She scowled.

"Bugger off, Potter." Elizabeth said and turned her attention to Anna again. James chuckled and Lily snorted.

"So charming, James." Lily said, taking one drink from Amos. "Guess she's falling for you." James smirked, as if she had said something very funny but did not know and put his cup next to his chest.

"That's me. Making _all_ the pretty ladies hate me."

"I don't hate you anymore!" Lily said, taking a sip of her drink. James shrugged.

"Now, now, Evans I said '_pretty ladies_', didn't I?" James argued, fighting a smile. Lily gasped and slapped him again.

"Are you saying I'm not a pretty lady?" She inquired, crossing her arms carefully so she would not to spill her drink. James laughed.

"Just teasing you, sugar quill." James said, pinching her nose.

"What did you call her?" Amos asked, angrily and James rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses.

"For Merlin, Diggory you could use your hormones another time, right Lils?" James said. He smirked satisfied when Lily glared at him and Amos looked confused. Then he emptied his cup, tipped an invisible hat at Amos and kissed Lily's hand, bowing and going to the direction of Anna.

"What the hell was that about my hormones?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"I've got _no _idea, Amos." She lied. "You know how James is, he says things nobody but himself understands." Amos was not convinced, she noted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then why did you glare at him?"

"Because I hate when he does these things." She answered, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, let's forget about James and... dance, shall we?" She said and before he could answer, she kissed his lips and dragged him to the improvised dance floor.

James watched them for a few seconds, before grabbing another drink and putting an arm on Anna's shoulders.

"And how are my favourite girls?" He asked smiling. Anna grinned at him and Elizabeth glared.

"Don't lie, James." Anna said, stealing his cup and taking a sip. "We all know you prefer the girls from your school..."

"They've got a charm... that makes me crazy!" He said, looking up on the last word for emphasis. "But you're my favourite girls at the present moment."

"Hm." She said, giving him back his drink and taking his arm out of her shoulders. "What about Marlene?"

"Ditched me for Sirius. Can you believe it?" He said, shaking his head.

"And Lily?" Anna asked slyly. "From what I heard, you're very fond of her..." James frowned and looked to Lily, who was still dancing with Diggory.

"We're good friends. But this guy? Ugh."

"Ok, then, jealous-boy. I'll tell you what. We should find Marlene and Sirius and start a Truth or Dare."

"You kidding me, right?"

"No of course not!" Anna said, crossing her arms. "Afraid of something?"

"No! I just think Sirius and Marlene won't play..."

"Let's find out!" Anna said, dragging James and Elizabeth to where Lily and Diggory were dancing. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt the lovely couple, but have you seen Sirius and Marlene?" She asked smiling.

"Last person that I know who saw them was your boy there..." Lily replied, frowning.

"Yes, they were _snogging their faces off!_" James hissed, shooting a glare at Lily and comprehension drowned.

"Anna, Lizzie..." James said, smiling. "Why won't you gather the other people to play while Lily and blond-boy search for the lovebirds?"

Anna agreed and left. Lily crossed her arms.

"Play what, may I ask?"

"She wants to play truth or dare and dragged me and we've got to find Sirius now!" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"_We_?" Diggory asked. "Why do you think Lily or I would help you?" James closed his eyes and turned to face the stupid boy. James was taller and stronger.

"Lily would help because she's Sirius's friend. And you" James put his index finger in Diggory's chest "_are _a wizard, as far as I know, no matter how unskilled. It'd be great to help to _keep the bloody secret_!" He hissed angrily. Lily did not like how close they were, much less James's anger.

"Ok, he understands, James, calm down, please." Lily said, putting herself between the boys. James looked at her.

"You know what? Never mind. Just please make sure any muggle sees Sirius, ok?"

"Relax, you prat." Lily snapped. "We're gonna help you. Just _calm the bloody down_!"

James closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. Let's look for him." He said and Lily smiled.

"Ok, let's go. No need to freak out..." She said, dragging Amos with her and following James. "Where have you seen him last?"

"In Marlene's face."

"You were pissed five seconds ago and now you're joking about this?"

"In the backyard." He answered. Then, with the corners of his mouth tugging upwards "In Marlene's face."

"Shut your bloody mouth and find him, will you?"

They made their way to the backyard. Empty. Back in the house, Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"Aren't you a marauder or something?" Lily said. "Find him!"

"I'm not at Hogwarts. It makes no difference if I'm a marauder or not."

Lily was going to reply, but when she opened her mouth, Sirius and Marlene appeared, holding hands and wide smiles on their faces. No trace of pink remained on his lips. James sighed in relief.

"Where the hell were you, Padfoot?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Went home to beg pity and take that bloody obnoxious pink off. Mar went with me. She explained what had happened. After a draught for her drunkenness."

"Tell me where you go, I was going crazy here." James said.

"I know you love me, Prongs, but this is getting rather serious - no pun intended. You should seek a psychiatrist." Sirius replied, smirking and James rolled his eyes.

"I was more worried about you walking around with a pink mouth and breaking the laws of wizarding world, but never mind."

Sirius snorted and Lily smiled lightly. Marlene seemed happy only to be held by Sirius.

"Now we've found them, guess we should go, right, dove?" Amos said looking at Lily. Sirius and James snorted loudly and Marlene giggled. Lily blushed slightly and turned to her boyfriend.

"You go on; I've got to lecture Marlene about disappearing with a Marauder and telling absolutely nobody about it." Amos nodded, kissed her quickly and went to where the other teenagers were. "Don't you both _dare _to tease me." She ordered, looking at the marauders.

"Oh, no we won't." Sirius said with an absolutely blank face.

"Absolutely not." James agreed, mirroring Sirius's face. Then he smirked. "Dove." Lily rolled her eyes while her friends laughed.

"Honestly, why do I even _bother _to keep up with the three of you?" She murmured.

"Because we're way too beautiful to be ignored, _dove_." Sirius answered. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"I wasn't kidding about the lecture, Marlene. You'll hear a lot tomorrow." Lily said. "And boys, please stop with the nickname thing, yes? At least when Amos is present."

"That's a very hard request, dove." James said, with a stern face. "We'll promise to try." Sirius agreed and Lily eyed them both suspiciously, but when James winked at her, she smiled.

"Thank you." The four of them went to where all of the teenagers had gathered to play truth or dare. James grabbed one more drink and they all sat down.

"Oh, there you are!" Anna said smiling. "We may begin!"

And so they did. Anna spun the bottle, but James stopped paying attention. He was vaguely aware of people being dared or asked. His mind was in Remus and Peter. Grounded for the vacations. He felt like it was not worth it. And Sirius, who had finally settled down with a girl and could not kiss her.

Pranks were cool and funny, but not their mothers' punishments. Maybe it was time to stop and focus on school. They would start seventh year in two months.

James frowned and looked at his drink. He was _not _drunk so that all had actually came from his mind. He smirked at the thought of his mother's face if he told her that her plan had worked. He should probably tell the Marauders, at least-

"Prongs!" He heard Sirius calling him.

"What?"

"You're about to miss two girls snogging."

James grinned and looked at the scene Sirius had warned him. All the boys (except for Amos) screamed. Marlene slapped Sirius playfully and Lily just rolled her eyes, looking at him and his best friend.

"Really?" She mouthed. James smirked.

"I'm a man!" He mouthed back.

Anna spun the bottle again and it was Lily's turn to answer.

"Truth."

"Hm ok..." Anna stopped a moment to think. "Ok, I've got one. What's your favourite thing on that school of yours?" Lily smiled at the question.

"Well, the place itself is amazingly beautiful. There's a lake and a forest and we study in a castle. And the library is fantastic!" James and Sirius snorted. "Shut it, you pricks. It really is."

"Yeah, there're some spots I've got to show to Marlene..." Sirius added and everyone but Lily (who was agape) and Amos, who simply did not look amused, laughed.

"You know what?" Lily said sceptically. "Never mind. I _really _don't want to know."

"What else?" Anna asked.

"The staff. And people. Just the school, you know? Everything about it. It's magical." She said. James, Sirius, Marlene and Amos smirked.

The game continued and James paid less and less attention. When he was about to tell Sirius he wanted to go home, it was his turn to answer.

"Truth or dare?" A girl he had never seen before asked.

"Truth." He answered. Sirius snorted.

"C'mon, Prongs! Man up, mate! Dare!"

"I'm a bit tired and I've drunk a bit too much..." James said. "Better stick with truth."

"What am I gonna ask you, hm?" The girl continued. "Ok. Yes or no: have you ever been in love?"

The question was a surprise for him. He stared at the girl, who was patiently waiting for him to speak. He could see Sirius watching him agape, and Marlene was frowning. Anna and Elizabeth also looked at him; the first one with pure curiosity and the second with clenched fists. Amos was glaring between James and the girl who had asked and his grip on his girlfriend's waist tightened.

The last glance that he could feel from someone he knew was Lily. She was biting her lower lip and frowning.

"I... Can it be more than yes or no?" James finally said.

"No."

"I..." James sighed and glanced briefly at Lily. She was waiting expectantly for him to talk. "Yes."

He looked down immediately and Sirius laughed. James heard Amos snorting angrily. Just like Elizabeth had. Anna grinned. He did his best not to look to Lily. What in the world had possessed him to say that?

"With whom?" The girl squeaked. James glared.

"It was a yes or no question." He said getting up. "I'm leaving. Sirius?"

"Going right after you."

James walked out directly to the motorbike, cursing the world. Running both his hands through his hair with more strength than normally, he sighed and waited for his best friend to arrive. However, Sirius was not the first one to get there.

"What the fuck was that back there, Potter?" Diggory hissed. "Are you out of your mind?" James eyed him, thinking if the lecture Lily would give him later was actually something so big to stop him from punching the stupid Hufflepuff.

"I was asked a question, Diggory."

"That I noticed!"

"Oh, good. I thought I'd have to explain all the rules of the game for you."

"This isn't funny. What happened to 'I don't fancy her anymore'?" Diggory got closer to him.

"Well, I didn't think your mental illness affected your grammar, Diggory, but you really have to learn the difference between past and present." James replied, crossing his arms. It was so easy to annoy Diggory. Just then, Lily appeared and frowned at the situation.

"Amos, go... go back to the party. I'll be there in a minute." She asked.

"Lily..."

"Please, go. I need to talk to him." Lily said again. James had not looked her in the eye since a few minutes before the question. He heard the noise of Diggory leaving and Lily got nearer him. "James."

"Yeah?" He mumbled, taking his glasses off and cleaning the lenses on his shirt.

"Was that... true?" She asked and James snorted.

"Hell if I knew." He said, still not looking at her. "If you asked Remus, he'd say yes. If you asked Sirius, he'd tell you to bugger off and man up. If you asked to Peter, he'd run."

"But I'm asking you, not them."

"And I said I didn't know. I mean, until when it's only a crush and from when the person is totally in love with those silly glances and shit? I've got no idea if I were. The only couple I've seen in love, truly in love are my parents but I don't watch them showing their love."

"Who... who was the girl?" She asked hesitantly. James rolled his eyes.

"Have you _really _got a doubt on this?"

"You could had had a childhood crush." She said shrugging.

"I had, it was you." He said and Lily blushed.

"Well, you're wrong. We get in Hogwarts at _eleven _and according to advanced studies, childhood ends at the age of _eight _and pre-teenage begins at the age of _nine_." She explained and James could not help his smile.

"You got me there, you walking library."

They went silent for a minute, Lily on his side and James still successful at his job of not looking her in the eye.

"Are you... I mean..." She started. James snorted.

"Are you _really _asking me what I think what you're asking?"

"I don't know. What do you think I'm asking?" James however didn't answer. "What I wanted to say was: are you okay?"

"Sure." He answered sarcastically. "_Every _eighteen years old boy wishes to say that he was in love with a girl to twenty unknown people, his best mate, _her _best mate, said girl and said girl's _boyfriend_. I'm _glad _that I had the chance to make this." He finished. Lily was torn between laugh and growl, so she rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"And there's the question." James muttered under his breath. Lily heard and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm deeply _sorry _if I want to know if you fancy me or not so I won't _hurt _you in case it's a positive answer! And would you bloody _look _at me?!"

He glared at her and she glared back.

"I just wanted to know if there's something I might do not to hurt you, but as you're being an arse, I'm leaving." She snapped and started to walk.

"Lils, wait!" James said. She turned and he sighed. "You're right. I'm being an arse. And no, just act like you've been acting. I don't have these feelings anymore. You're not hurting me." _Much_, he added on his mind. Lily smiled and he did the same. Then she hugged him.

"You're actually a good mate." Lily whispered. He chuckled.

"You're a rubbish one." He said and she slapped him, both of them laughing. "You're a great mate when you're not trying to kill me or lecturing me."

"I only lecture you when you do some shit."

"All the time then?" He asked at the same time Lily completed, "All the time, yeah."

They went quiet for a few more minutes, Lily with her face on his chest and James caressing her hair.

"You should probably go before Sherlock throws a riot." James said and Lily laughed.

"Afraid?"

"Like a lion would be of a badger." He said snorting.

"Behave." She said, letting go of him.

"Always do. See you Monday."

"See ya."

James watched her leaving and just then, Sirius appeared, a giant smile on his face.

"What's up, boy in love?" Sirius asked teasingly and putting his helmet on. James growled.

"I'm not in love." James replied.

"Me thinks we should visit Remus."

"Me thinks shut up."

However, James agreed to make a quick stop at the Lupin house. Mrs. Lupin was working (for their luck) and Remus was on his pyjamas.

"Hm, good night?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Sirius grinned and opened his arms.

"Good evening, my dear friend!"

"Why's he in such a good mood?" Remus asked James.

"A girlfriend." James replied dryly. Remus raised his eyebrows and let the boys in. The three of them directed to the couch in the living room and say down, Sirius with a giant smile on his face, Remus curious and James bored.

"Who's the, hm, _lucky _girl?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Marls." Sirius answered highly satisfied.

"About time! Congrats, mate. But ah... you're still grounded, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We won't snog till we're back. Mrs. Potter said she's happy for me. That I finally settled down and shit." He said, rolling his eyes. Remus nodded.

"And why's Prongs so down?"

"Oh my dear Moony, you won't believe on what our dear friend said..."

"Shut it." James growled and was ignored.

"... he said he was in love!" Sirius completed smirking. James glared and Remus gaped.

"That's not true!" James disagreed. "The question was 'yes or no: have you ever been in love?' and I haven't, but it wasn't only a crush, but it was not love either..."

"Your eternal doubt will be this, mate: fancy or love Lily Evans." Remus said. "So I assume the plan of getting over her isn't going very well?" Sirius snorted at the question.

"Same thing, Moony." James answered. "Well, there's nothing else I can do, is there? No. So yeah. That's it."

They went quite for a few minutes. Remus was thinking about what their friends had just told him.

"You know what?" James said. "I feel kinda bad because we never try to sneak in to Peter's..."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other than at James.

"It's true!" The boy said, fixing his glasses. "It'd be much harder to break in, 'cause Mrs. Pettigrew is home all the time but we should at least try... I mean, not you, Moony, you're still confined in this house."

"You suck at changing the subject." Remus told him. The three of them laughed.

"Well, I tried at least. It's better than nothing." James answered shrugging. "We gotta go, Pads. Thanks for the chat, Moony."

"No problem."

"We'll be back."

"I'm aware."

OoO

That Monday, James and Lily got an unexpected break because a patient did not attend. He offered her to pay for a donut in exchange of her reading his Potions essay and pointing out what could be wrong.

"I think one donut will not be enough for all your mistakes, Mr. Potter." She said teasingly as they walked to the store.

"I'm not that bad, Miss Evans. Might I remind you that I got 'O' on my N.O.M.?"

"Then why do you want my help?" She asked. In fact, it was just an excuse to get some time alone with her. Not that anybody would ever know that, or that he was actually aware of his own reason, but Lily's company meant a lot to him.

"You're Slughorn's pet. I wanna impress him. I'm responsible now, remember?"

"I'm _not _Slughorn's pet! And you have to be responsible for a little longer, ok? A few weeks aren't enough to decide."

"All right, if you're Slughorn's pet, why doesn't he give you detentions when you get late?" James challenged, opening the door to her.

"Thank you. And probably because I only got late once in fifth year because Minerva was asking me to cover Remus's patrol when he got the flu."

"Hm, ok. That's true." He agreed and Lily smiled victoriously, picking her doughnut. He did the same, paid and they left the store. "Take off that smug smile of your face, Miss Evans. I've got more evidence."

"Oh, you do?" She asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Of course. How come he always gives you more points when you give the right answer than other people do?"

Lily opened her mouth but immediately closed it. He had a point.

"Suppose you're right in this one." She replied and James smirked.

"So we should schedule some time. You tell me what I could change on my essay and I'll help you on that Transfigurations homework." He proposed. She pretended to consider for a few seconds and smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Potter."

"I knew we'd find an agreement."

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. Dr. Evans had a particularly complicated case and needed both James and Lily's help. It was the subject of their way to the Evans house, where Sirius was visiting with Marlene.

"... only once before I had a case like that! I mean, I know I shouldn't get excited over it, but both times it ended well!" He was saying while he parked the car.

"I'd never seen a mouth like that before." James agreed.

"Neither had I." Lily added. "And I go to that Dental since I was ten..."

"It _is _a rather rare condition..."

Mrs. Evans heard them arriving and quickly appeared with a smile on her face and hugged the three of them, asking more about the rare case while Lily and James went to the living room to find Sirius and Marlene watching a movie.

"Hey, Lils!" Marlene greeted, but kept her eyes fixed on the television. "Amos should be arriving soon. Your mum invited him. She's making dinner for everybody, including you, James. So no, you can't go." James started to talk, but was cut out by the girl again "And Sirius already spoke to your mother and she finds it marvellous you to have dinner with your boss. No excuses. So sit your arse on the sofa or the floor or wherever you want and wait for what'll be the dinner of the week because the smell is just too great."

Lily laughed and sat on the sofa. James rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen where Lily's parents were.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Evans?" He asked politely. The lady smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to, dear! Go watch the movie with the others."

"Nah, Diggory should arrive anytime now and I'd rather help you than stay on the room with two couples." She smiled.

"Well, then come here. Do you like cooking?"

"I can make scrambled eggs." He offered lamely. Mrs. Evans laughed and Dr. Evans left, also laughing, for a shower.

"No problem. I'm about to teach you my special sauce for the pasta. It's a modified recipe, and I haven't told even Lily, who absolutely loves it. It's rather easy to make, you just have to pay attention..."

And on she went. They heard Amos arriving and Dr. Evans chose to watch the movie with the others. At the end of the night, James had learnt to make lasagne, the sauce, pasta and a delicious desert.

"Hey, guys." He said, entering the living room, where the movie had just ended. Apparently, the end was a bit sad, for Lily had a few tears on her eyes. "Dinner's ready."

"Where were you all this time, Prongs?" Sirius asked, as if he had seen James for the first time that day.

"In the kitchen." He answered simply. "We should go before the food gets cold..." James completed, going first and being followed by the others. He simply ignored Diggory's presence. Mrs. Evans had saved him a seat beside her, where, according to Lily, Petunia usually sat before marrying.

"The sauce smells good, Mrs. Evans." Diggory said.

"It smells _well_." James corrected. "Use an adverb after a verb." Everybody stared at him but Sirius. "What?" He asked defensively. Lily smirked.

"You know grammar, Potter?" She asked surprised.

"The basic."

"You knew that?" She asked Sirius, who nodded nonchalantly.

"Summer between first and second year. He got back speaking lots of slangs and generally wrong grammar, so Mrs. Potter made him study in exchange of his new broomstick. He got the broom." Sirius finished and ate a bit of the pasta with sauce. "Hm it smells well and tastes magnificently, Mrs. Evans."

"Well," Mrs. Evans said. "You have to compliment James. He made the sauce and the desert."

"What, you can cook too?" Lily asked him. "You knew that?" She inquired Sirius again, who shook his head.

"Actually, I can't. Your mother taught me and well... here's the result." James said, serving himself. He could feel Amos getting angry.

"Can you make the pasta too?" Sirius asked.

"Suppose yeah."

"Excellent!"

The rest of the dinner followed with lots of stories about James's past cooking experiences, all told by Sirius. They laughed and thanked it had changed a bit. The conversation was light and was mostly done by Lily and Marlene. James was happy in paying attention to what they were talking and in Amos's anger. Sirius ate all the time and Dr. and Mrs. Evans preferred not to interrupt the teenage talk.

"Mrs. Evans, this dinner was absolutely brilliant." Sirius said, as him and James left the house.

"Well, now you've got James to cook for you." She replied warmly.

"And I won't blow up the house like three years ago…" James said laughing. Sirius joined him.

"That time doesn't count, you _wanted_ to blow the house, mate." Sirius argued. James smirked and shrugged.

"And you wondered what was wrong with you back then…" Lily said. They all laughed, Amos most of all.

"Nonsense. I knew it all along." He replied cheeky. The redheaded girl rolled her eyes.

"I'll pay you back!" She said before James put his helmet on.

"Honestly, Evans, it was only a _donut_." He said. "It's not like I saved your life or anything like that."

"Wait, you bought her a donut?" Amos inquired. Lily rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sakes, Amos, yes, he did! He's my friend, ok? We had a free period on the Dental. Calm down!" She said curtly. Dr. Evans raised his eyebrows to James, who rolled his eyes. Dr. Evans took his wife by the hand and they entered the house. "Anyway, James, I really need your help in Transfigurations, so we should schedule some time."

"Ok, contact my secretary."

"Your secretary?" Lily asked confused. James smirked and wore the helmet.

"The name's Sirius Black!" And said boy accelerated the motorbike, leaving two laughing girls behind. Lily looked across the street and saw Elizabeth and Anna. Both girls saw her too and walked to the Evans's garden.

"Hey, Anna! Lizzie!" She said. Amos and Marlene approached and greeted them. Anna and Lily quickly started talking, like they used to since they were kids. Elizabeth crossed her arms and eyed Marlene.

"Are you really dating Black?" She asked in a voice of disbelief. Marlene raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am. Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't understand why."

"That's what happens when two people fancy each other, as long as I know."

"I can't fathom a thing you see in Black. Or in Potter." She said. Amos agreed silently.

"Well, you did see something in both of them a few years ago…" Anna said. Elizabeth blushed deeply.

"I was a fool." She bite back. "And since when are you listening to my conversation?" And with this note, Elizabeth left, leaving the others dumbstruck, except for Anna.

"Oh well. I really shouldn't've said that."

"I don't quite get what happened between Lizzie and the boys…" Lily said. Anna sighed.

"What time do you get out of work tomorrow?"

"I arrive here at five."

"Let's have an ice cream then and I'll tell you."

OoO

On the following day, James got a little late on the Dental. Lily glared at him, but he only half-smiled and winked at her, rushing to the consulting room, where Dr. Evans awaited him. He, Lily discovered later, had overslept due to a late Quidditch-driven discussion with his father that ended near two in the morning. At first, she was suspicious, but as he started re-telling all the conversation, she was convinced.

The day at the Dental was easy. No impressive cases, no aggressive children, no flirting young males. About as calm (and boring) as James had imagined it to be when he first heard about the job from his mother. As five o'clock neared, Lily got a bit anxious to hear the "mystery" behind Elizabeth and the boys. She was sure it was just something very shallow, but she was extremely curious nonetheless.

She got home and changed rather quickly, taking some money with her. She was going for the story, but the ice cream would be more than welcome on this particularly hot summer day. About ten minutes after Lily had worn her shoes, the bell rang announcing Anna's arrival.

"I'll have an ice cream with Anna! Be back before sunset!" She screamed to her father, who only grunted. Anna smiled when Lily appeared and they headed to the ice cream shop near. After ordering and discussing the pros and cons of strawberry ice cream (which won the discussion as both girls ordered the flavour), they sat down. Lily could not wait anymore.

"Okay, spill it out."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten why we came here at first place." Anna replied. "Well, it all starts with… Suppose you know where James lives, right?" Lily nodded, frowning. "Well, you know the smaller house besides his? A cousin of Lizzie's lives there."

"Oh. He was a prat to her?" Lily asked, thinking where this was headed.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Ok, alright, he might have been a bit of a prat to the three of us. But it was normal, not like what he did to you at school." Anna said, playing with her ice cream. "He made the usual pranks and he never told us how he did those things. We could hear his mother screaming at him sometimes, stuff about a "secrecy code" and "rubbish child magic". Suppose it was about those card tricks he did." Anna shrugged and Lily smiled a bit. The rule-hater child James Potter. "James never failed to impress all of us, Lizzie most of all. She always liked his pranks. Things changed when you guys went to school. I spent more time with her and her cousin, and we had peace. I noticed the three of us didn't like peace that much."

"Peace's usually overrated." Lily said, smirking. Anna grinned.

"Don't we know? It was great when he came back. And it was not only him. He brought Sirius, Remus and that chubby boy, Peter. What he then lacked on the tricks he made up on the pranks and teasing. Mrs. Potter continued to scream with them a bunch, now something about brooms and waffles.

"I grew close to Sirius. He was always funny and never failed to make me laugh. James was very funny too, but I just connected with Sirius better, I hope Marlene doesn't hear me. Anyway, Lizzie had her moments of love and hate with them both, mostly when James spoke of a certain girl from school. And it was like this for a few summers and Christmas.

"Until a particular summer arrived. We were fifteen and they were all drunk. James most of all. They were celebrating James being elected captain of some shit." Lily remembered the letter James had sent her about it. It was summer from fourth to fifth year and he had just been nominated Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. "They arrived at Lizzie's cousin's house around eight p.m.n a bit prat to the three of as both girls ordered the flav There was only the three of us when they got there. James was screaming on the top of his lungs that he was the best.

"They had alcohol with them. I still have no idea what the bloody hell was that, all I know is that shit was strong. We all ended up drunk. I don't know how, but I, erm, I ended up snogging Sirius. Suppose it was natural, as we were goof friends and got very drunk. The next thing I remember is seeing James and Lizzie also snogging. I blacked out then. When I woke up the following day, I had no vestige of hangover; neither did the other two girls."

Lily nodded. Just what she had imagined. James probably had laughed into Elizabeth's face the day after.

"Lizzie came up to me saying what had happened. Just as we were starting to talk, my mother appeared to take me home. I got there and slept a bit more. I woke up at three pm, with a few knocks on my front door. It was Sirius and James. Sirius said that he was sorry that he had snogged me and said he didn't want to get in a relationship and if that was ok for me. It was. James ran his hand through his hair, fixed his glasses and asked if had really snogged Lizzie or if Sirius was pranking him.

"I was a bit shocked at first for him not remembering, but I confirmed. He said a quiet 'fuck' and closed his eyes. Sirius started laughing. I didn't understand why, but I suppose it was because they were immature prats. Both of them left and a few minutes later, Lizzie appeared."

Lily had supposed Elizabeth had gotten mad at James for forgetting. Who wouldn't?

"It was quite tragic," Anna continued, "because I said James had been there. She smiled and I said 'he doesn't remember' at the same time she said 'I love him'."

"She what?!"

"Exactly my thoughts. They saw each other for two months on summer only. She couldn't be seriously in love with him. But she was. Reckon still is. Well, my words hurt her. I saw her eyes watering and was ready to hug when we heard a loud laughter. James and Sirius were back."

"They didn't…" Lily whispered.

"They did. They laughed right there, in front of her. That's when she started hating them. James managed to control himself, apologised for forgetting, and said he felt nothing but friendly towards her. Sirius was crueller. He kept laughing and said she was too normal for James. From this day, she hated James for not loving her back and Sirius for his comments. Well, James tried to be polite to her, but she never returned the kindness and started not caring either. He made jokes and teased Lizzie about her crush, which only served to increase her hate. I stopped seeing both boys for a while, in respect to my friend.

"However, I found out she had sent tons of hating letters to them and that was, in my eyes, wrong. I became friend with James and Sirius again, but Lizzie never recovered from the incident. And she kind of disliked you for studding with the boys and more now that she found you were the girl James never shut up about."

Lily took some time to digest the whole thing. James making illegal magic to impress the girls, talking about her and getting involved with Elizabeth because of alcohol and the hating issue. It was a bit shallow, but she had not expected it either. Imagining James and Lizzie together was a bit bizarre.

"So here we are. In my opinion, they all are being a bunch of immature kids."

"Normal behaviour for James and Sirius, might I add…" Lily said. She and Anna laughed and changed the subject. When they left the ice cream shop, Sirius had just arrived.

"So James has a thing for Lizzie?" Lily asked. Anna and Sirius smirked.

"So our lovely Anna's told you The Tale of Elizabeth Yale?"

"If that's what you call this petty fight, then yes."

"Good." Sirius said, throwing his hair back. "You looked like a lost pup every time we made some joke. You can laugh now. Only one rule: neither Prongs nor Lizzie Dearest can know your knowledge of this."

"I didn't plan on mentioning it to them." She replied nonchalantly. Then she smirked. "But I _do_ have a best friend who will _love_ to know _all_ about the four of you…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Like it? Hate it? I'll wait! Thanks for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Good bye!<strong>


	10. Confrontation, Ride And a Month And Half

**Long time, no see, yes I AM back!**

**I come back with good news: I got approved on med school! So I'm officially pursuing my dream career! Yay!**

**For my old readers: thanks for sticking with me! For the new ones: welcome! For everybody: please, send me reviews!**

**Enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter Ten-<p>

Confrontation, ride and one month and a half

"So Elizabeth hates you because she loves James who fancied you and you used to hate him but now is friends with him?"

Lily eyed Marlene, thought for a couple of seconds and shrugged.

"Not everybody is balanced like me." She replied, eating one bean from her Every Flavoured Beans. Marlene snorted.

"Yeah, right. You're as balanced as James."

"Now, now. I feel offended."

The girls giggled and changed the topic. It was a bright and hot Friday afternoon and they had chosen to stay inside in the company of a fan and cold drinks. Lily had also a book on her lap and she was laying down on the floor while Marlene used her whole bed.

"And you say James actually hooked up with Elizabeth?"

"According to Anna, both of them were drunk." Lily replied and smirked. "Just like Anna herself and Sirius."

"Will you stop talking about this?" Marlene growled.

"Sorry, but your face just…"

"Each time you mention it I'll call Amos gay."

"Shutting my mouth."

"Good girl."

Lily went back to her book and Marlene watched her best friend reading. Lily seemed so calm and peaceful. Nothing like what she could become when irritated. Marlene had seen Lily mad at multiple occasions and the majority was caused by James. Their legendary arguments made it hard to believe they might be friends someday. Gladly, Marlene thought, they had become.

"You know how I feel?" Lily asked suddenly, looking to Marlene but not closing her book.

"Hm?"

"Completely irresponsible." Lily replied and Marlene rolled her eyes. "Have you got any idea how much homework I still have to do?"

"I'm sure that much less than me."

"Well, I still have Ancient Runes and that bore that is Herbology, not to mention Transfiguration, but James will help me on this one…"

"As I said, much less than me. I haven't done a thing. I get tired with the mere thought of sitting down to think."

"Explains a lot. Do you have this habit at school too? Because it makes me understand a bunch of things you've done." Lily said. Marlene snorted and threw a pillow at her and Lily laughed.

"I _meant_ think about school stuff, Miss Sassy."

They joked and laughed a bit more. The afternoon went by quickly and soon Mrs. Evans appeared calling them for dinner.

"Lily, Anna passed by. She said that Elliot will make a costume party in two weeks and that you'll are invited."

"Oh, thanks mum. Where's dad?"

"He went out with your uncle Kevin. Some brothers stuff. Oh, and would you girls be very understanding and leave your wands and magical talking upstairs? Vernon is here and I don't want a confrontation…" Mrs. Evans asked, eyeing Lily, who sighed.

"You know owe me a very big bag of sweets." Lily replied, getting up and putting her wand on her table. Marlene chuckled and did the same, both girls following Mrs. Evans.

Petunia and Vernon were watching a TV show about house decoration on the living room. Apparently, they had disagreed on what colour to paint the walls and wanted a professional opinion. Mrs. Evans said that white walls were too claustrophobic and advised a peachy colour. Petunia wanted a light blue. Vernon wanted the cheapest.

"Why don't you paint one wall peachy and the others with the white cheap colour Vernon wants?" Lily suggested while she sat on the table to have dinner. "That way, it's not too depressing and it won't be too expensive…"

Mrs. Evans opened a giant smile, while Petunia looked disgusted at Lily and Vernon pretended he hadn't heard. Lily knew her mother was about to comment something, but just then they heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Food's ready!" Mrs. Evans said happily. Lily rolled her eyes and took her seat and Marlene sat right at her side. Dinner was a quiet event. Nobody spoke much and even Mrs. Evans stopped trying to start a conversation after her eighth attempt. When everybody was done, Lily said she would do the dishes later (with magic, obviously) and headed to the backyard with Marlene.

Surprisingly, James and Sirius were there, sitting on grass and eating pizza.

"You know, Evans, you really should put up spells here." James said, offering her a piece of pizza (which she refused). Lily sat in front of him and Sirius, while Marlene chose a place besides her boyfriend. "It's extremely easy to invade your house…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you're a wizard, it is."

"Who else would you be afraid to break in your house, dear?" James asked, taking another piece of pizza from the box. "And why won't you eat some pizza?"

"Thieves, ever heard of them? Carry guns that could easily kill and all…"

"You're a witch, Evans."

"Parents are not. I live in this house less than three months a year. Who do you think are in more risk?"

"Well, considering you're muggleborn and that you are an incredibly talented witch who's drawn attention of a bunch of Death Eaters, I'd say they are in a bit of risk, Lily." James said and looked at the girl. "Sorry. That was harsh. I just really think you should cast some spells around here when you leave. Pizza?"

"Yeah… I- I think I should. Thanks for telling me. And I already ate."

"Oh, no!" Sirius interfered. "We bought the big one because we thought you'd eat with us! Now we're gonna have to-"

"Eat more pizza." Lily finished, rolling her eyes. "Next time you want to eat with us, you remember to tell us so we won't have dinner, ok?"

"But it's only eight!" James said.

"Normally, people eat at seven, James." Marlene said. "Don't take what happens in the Potter Mansion as an example for real life. You set the rules on there."

"I wish…" James sighed. "Mum makes us eat at eight thirty."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.

"I told you, we came to eat with you two." Sirius said. "And I'd like to see my beautiful girl who I cannot kiss because of the best prank we've ever done."

"Oh, please!" Lily argued, rolling her eyes. "You've done much better than that pathetic fiasco." Sirius and James gasped at her words. Insulting their pranks was like insulting their family.

"How you dare call our prank a 'pathetic fiasco'?" James asked indignantly.

"Because it was. First of all, the boys were hilarious but the girls were hardly laughable. Second, some of them still had their underwear. You guys should've changed everything. Third, what's the fun about dressing them as girls and not applying any makeup? Fourth, you got caught."

James narrowed his eyes, threw a piece of pizza on his mouth and swallowed quickly.

"We don't mind getting caught, Evans. First rule of a Marauder."

"Is the second one more stupid than that?"

"Bros before foes and hoes."

"Foes?"

"Yeah. For example, Sirius and I were talking on the gardens, right. It was last Christmas, and I was completely sure you were around although we couldn't see you. Then, you know, Snape comes by and looks so hexable. Obviously Sirius starts wondering what curse to use, so I used the second rule of a Marauder. Bros before foes."

"I remember this!" Lily said with a disbelieving face. "You guys hexed him!" James and Sirius smirked.

"Sirius used the rule too. Bros before hoes."

Both boys and Marlene laughed while Lily fought her smile.

"Anyway, Lil…" James said, eyeing her curiously. "Whenever did you start thinking so much about pranks?"

"Always have. One of my favourite things to do was finding the flaws in your pranks and improving them. Obviously I never actually put anything to reality, but it was fun anyway."

James and Sirius exchanged a look and got up at the same time, got closer and started furiously discussing in a very low tone. They came back soon with strange business faces.

"Lily Evans, we've got a deal for you." Sirius said.

"It's an opportunity never before offered." James continued.

"Should you accept it, you must understand the amount of responsibility we're putting in you."

"No, I'll not check your pranks before you make them."

"Why not?!" Sirius whined.

"Maybe, just maybe, because I'm completely against your so called pranks and the mayhem caused afterwards, not to mention when Minerva orders the prefects to clean up the traces you left." Lily replied cheerfully. James smirked and ate the last piece of pizza.

"But if you were to help us, you'd have control about this sort of… incident, you know?" He argued in the most logical tone he could use. "The traces thing, the after-prank mayhem…"

Lily snorted quietly and layed down on the grass, closing her eyes. She then sighed.

"You almost made sense, James. I, however, shan't be fooled." She said. "I know better than to be involved with this kind of rubbish, rule-breaking activities."

Marlene laughed and Lily assumed James and Sirius were making sad faces or something equally funny.

"C'mon, Evans, open your eyes. How are you gonna see our pouts?" Sirius requested. Lily chuckled and did as asked. Looking to her side, she saw James's dirty boots.

"Jesus Christ, where have you both been?" She asked, seeing Sirius's conditions were no better.

"Around. Having fun." James replied vaguely. "Getting in trouble. The usual."

"What else would we be doing, Lily Flower, but illegal, dangerous things?" Sirius added, winking at Marlene.

Lily sat up quickly. It was not usual of them to be so evasive unless it was an extremely elaborated prank, and that was her fear.

"What're you up to?" Lily asked. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Reckon the right question'd be 'what _aren't_ we up to?'"

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes again. She would not know a thing, considering how Sirius was talking and James's abnormal silence. Grass was extremely relaxing to her, she reflected as she laid down again and sighed happily. Marlene smiled and nudged her.

"Only Amos missing to this being your paradise?" She asked teasingly.

"No, what about the other girls?" Lily replied. "And maybe my parents. Sometimes. But it's pretty close."

The other three chuckled quietly. Marlene because she knew that Lily would say this. Sirius because Marlene did so and James because of Lily being Lily, and for him that was enough.

"Oh, and James?" Lily called.

"Yeah?"

"This friday we don't work. Dad gave us a free day."

"Brilliant. Wanna schedule our exchange of knowledge this friday then?"

"Absolutely."

"Bring Marlene to make Sirius happy to my place, say... 3 p.m.?"

"It's settled."

Marlene argued that he was not a thing to be treated that way, but no one listened to her.

"Well, we came here and we ate. We'd better be going home now." James said, getting up. "Thanks for the company, girls. Sirius, say goodbye and get the bike."

"So bossy… This ain't Gryffindor Quidditch team, you know?" Sirius said, not even bothering to move.

"Mum made apple pie for us…" James said. His best mate got up in less than a second.

"Girls, we'd love to stay more, but we really gotta go. Mrs Potter is waiting for us, and well…" The girls laughed and Marlene got up too. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and hugged James. Lily only opened her eyes, apparently too lazy to bother with her friends leaving.

"May God bless your way." She said, looking at the boys. "May you not, y'know, die and all…" She finished. James grinned.

"Thanks, we'll do our best. I know how much you love us…" James replied cheekily. At the same time, however, he noticed that he used 'love' and started panicking. Lily on the other hand, found nothing abnormal on his speech; she simply sighed and rolled her eyes. How paranoid was he getting these days? Like, really.

Lily watched as they walked near the house and disapparated, probably to where the motorbike was hidden. Not long after that, Marlene laid down next to her and they contemplated the sky. Lily thought how much cleaner Hogwarts's sky was. Constellations easily seen from the school's gardens were completely hidden on the London sky. This was, she supposed, the price of living in a big city. And she preferred the school.

OoO

_Dear Flower,_

_I miss you very much. And yes, I know we saw each other only three days ago, but I really want to see you again. However, in only one week, next Saturday, as you must surely remember, we celebrate our one month and a half anniversary! So I propose you we only see each other on this day. We'll go to a very nice muggle restaurant._

_Yours,_

_Amos._

"One month and half?" Marlene asked, holding back a laugh. "Honestly?"

"Leave him be romantic, will you?" Lily replied blushing.

"Okay, I'm not saying anything against. But…"

"Shut it!"

They were going through Lily's closet, once again searching for a proper outfit. Marlene still thought that Amos was being completely silly, but it was her duty as best friend to help. Lily thought a bit exaggerated herself, but… It would be really nice to go out with her boyfriend to a fancy place like Petunia always bragged.

After forty minutes, they agreed on a cute pale pink dress that wouldn't contrast too drastically with Lily's hair, high heels not that high and a simple purse. Marlene loved helping her friend with this kind of thing, as she and Sirius had agreed that they would not go out on dates until Mrs. Potter took the spell from his mouth.

With the outfit chosen (one week before the actual date), Lily and Marlene made a lemonade, put their sunglasses on and took two chairs to the front garden, where they could see the street and happily chat or gossip. Or both. They had been there for an hour or so, when Elizabeth appeared on the corner, glaring at the girls.

Lily soon noticed something was off. Elizabeth was rarely seen walking alone, let alone seeking for Lily without Anna. It was no news that Elizabeth did not like Lily, so it could only mean bad things.

"Is that Lizzie?" Marlene asked, taking off her sunglasses.

"Certainly is." Lily replied, biting her lip. "I smell trouble…"

"And nothing different…" Marlene agreed. "Have a spare glass? Maybe offer her a cup of lemonade…"

"The way she's glaring at us, she'd accept it and throw in our heads…" Lily said and Marlene snorted.

"Wonder if Anna told Lizzie you now know all about the James thing…"

Lily looked alarmed at Marlene.

"Merlin's bear-"Lily started, but interrupted herself to warmly greet Elizabeth. "Oh, hi, Lizzie! Want some lemonade?"

"Cut the crap, Evans." Elizabeth growled. "Anna said to me she told you everything about my relationship with James." Lily did not think whatever had happened could be classified as a 'relationship', but she knew better than to point it out.

"She did, yeah…" Lily replied, unsure of how to deal with the subject. Anna looked like she would not tell Elizabeth about it. Lily was mistaken. "I'm sorry James and Sirius treated you like that, they were completely terrible. I understand completely your behaviour towards both of them."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, am I supposed to believe that?"

"Well, it _is_ true, but-"

"Evans, just shut up, okay? I've heard enough of you. For years that stupid git goes on and on about you, about how wonderful you are, how your eyes just glimmer in the sun and how your hair is perfect and how your smile can make a winter looks like summer!" Elizabeth said angrily. Lily was stunned; had James really talked like that about her? And to Elizabeth?

"I don't- what're you talking-?"

"Don't pose the innocent in this bloody thing, Evans! You know pretty well Potter has always had eyes only for you and you rejected him cruelly _every single time_!"

"As you said before, he was being a righteous git! You wouldn't go out with a stupid boy who _tortured_ your friend!" Lily had planned not to get angry, but she really had anger management problems. At this point, the girl was already standing and her face was flushed red.

"Because he wanted your bloody attention! You didn't even _look_ at that boy with anything but hate!"

"The boy was stupid! And why are you here telling me all the stuff about _my_ past?!"

"Because now _you're_ the _stupid git_ in all this!" Elizabeth almost screamed.

"What?! What in the bloody hell am I doing?!"

"Now that Potter has turned out to be an almost decent human being, you're stomping on his heart. All this talk of 'being friends' is pure bullshit and _everybody knows that_!"

"First of all," Lily replied, crossing her arms in a clear defensive way "how _dare_ you say that about my friendship-?"

"I say it because it's all true, Evans! Everyone but you see it! Potter clearly is still in love with you! Meanwhile, you go talking about that bloody perfect blond boyfriend of yours to him, smiling and hugging and spending an awful amount of time with Potter! He fucking saved you, but in the end of the day, you ran to your stupid boyfriend, like you always do!"

Lily took hardly those words. What Elizabeth said in a mean way appeared to be true. Her only doubt was on whether James was still in love with her, as he denied such thing.

"Oh, shut up! James said himself he's not in love with me anymore!" She replied instead, not missing a beat. Elizabeth, however, started laughing humorlessly.

"Of course he did, you dense girl!" She said with a weird glistening in her eyes. "Do you _really_ think he'd say otherwise? He's using the first real chance you've given him to create a relationship with you, no matter the kind of it! He finally raised barriers! How many times d'you thing he can handle having his heart broken? After that little piece of news told to him by his friend he couldn't take it anymore!"

All that made terrible sense, yet Lily did _not_ want it to. This could mean the end of her friendship with James. How could she stay friends with him knowing she was the cause of all his pain? But Elizabeth wasn't done yet.

"By then you were either too dumb to see through his burlesque or too much of a bitch not to do anything about it! But now?! Now you're just raising his hopes, with all that flirting and hugging! That's why you're being the stupid git, Evans." Elizabeth finished with an uneven breath.

Lily was, to say the least, shocked. She had too much doubts regarding James now… But some of these things were not true and she was not taking any of it.

"This is not the first real chance I've given him! He's ruined them all, one after another but _that_ he didn't tell you, because he didn't see them as chances! To him, the only chance by then would be accept to go on one of his stupid dates or snogged him in the middle of the school for everybody to see!

"He was such an idiot to me that I was afraid of telling him _I_ had a _boyfriend_ because I _knew_ he'd get on a fight with my boyfriend simply because the boy was my boyfriend! Has he told you that? I didn't think so."

Elizabeth seemed to back off a bit, but still held a mask of pure disdain.

"And lastly I do _not_ flirt with him! I've got a boyfriend and I respect him! So pay attention to what you're saying because I'm not that _bitch_ you're trying to make me!"

Both girls glared at each other for almost one minute and Marlene watched the fight gaping. Not even in her dreams she imagined Lily talking like that to someone other than James. Or Petunia. Let alone _because_ of James.

"Why do you even care that much?" Lily asked lastly. "You hate each other." Elizabeth snorted.

"We don't hate each other. There're a lot of emotions, not only hate. I care because you had all the chances to get him and threw them all away. Had I had only one of these…" Elizabeth trailed off, almost forgetting the huge fight that had just happened. "Doesn't matter. The thing here is: you're giving him hopes and this is very mean. Unless you pretend to give him a chance for something more, just… just back off a bit, ok? You're gonna be the cause of his incapability of loving in the future…"

Just then, as sudden as she had appeared, Elizabeth turned around and left the girls. Lily just kept staring at Elizabeth's figure until it disappeared. She then turned to Marlene, who was looking at her apprehensively.

"Lily…"

"Let's… let's go to my room, alright?"

"Sure."

They took everything inside, put the rest of the lemonade on the refrigerator and made their way to Lily's bedroom in silence. When they arrived, Lily kept facing the window for a few minutes, while Marlene sat on her bad.

"Lily?" The latter called hesitantly.

"D'you think that's all true? What Elizabeth said?" Lily asked quietly. Marlene bit her lip and sighed.

"Some of it, yeah, I agree with her."

"Like what?"

"Look, Lils… You gotta admit it's pretty hard to believe that James simply stopped being in love with you in about a week… he's always been very known for his strong feelings and I _am_ his friend… Honestly, nobody believes him, not even his mother."

"So you're saying I really am being mean?" Lily asked in the same tone. Marlene got up and pulled Lily to sit on the bed with her.

"I never said that. I only said that I think James's still in love with you, like I've said before"

"It's the same, isn't it?"

"No way!" Marlene exclaimed. "James, however pathetically and helplessly in love, is a grown man. He knows what he's doing. If he says he can take it, he can take it. He's faced much worse, believe me. If he's hurting, it's because of things he's doing. If he were on this miserable hell Elizabeth has just described, he wouldn't have asked to be your friend in first place."

Lily, however, was not very fond of this. She thought Marlene had only said that to make her feel better. To her, her friendship with James, were he truly in love with her still, was a dagger in his heart and she did not want to be responsible for his pain.

"No, Mar. I've got to do something about it…"

"Lily… you simply can't."

"Watch me."

OoO

James woke up with a cranky mood. Maybe because it was Monday. Maybe because his parents had gone on a mission and he was worried with the lack of communication. Either way, his face was not friendly, as Sirius happily noted.

"You're really gonna arrive like that to see your beloved Lily, Prongsie?"

"Not beloved, she's just a friend…" James replied. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this day.

Ignoring his instinct, James had breakfast and hurries Sirius to get him to work. When he arrived at building, Lily, who usually waited on the entrance on Mondays, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the flower?" Sirius asked. James frowned.

"No idea. Probably already up there. You made me late." James said and Sirius laughed.

"Calm down, Romeo! She won't run away from you anymore."

James rolled his eyes at the 'Romeo' but replied nothing. Instead, he gave his helmet to Sirius and went to the Dental. When he neared the front door, he didn't hear any trace of Lily's usual singing. Something was off.

"Oh, hello, James!" Dr. Evans said when he noticed the boy coming in.

"Hello, sir."

"We, hm, are in a bit of trouble today. Lily isn't feeling pretty well, must've gotten the flu..."

James murmured something and went to wash his hands. Lily was feeling sick? And she hadn't mentioned anything to him. Truth be told, he hadn't spoken to Lily since the pizza...

"So, James, whenever you're free from here I'll ask you to go to the front and do Lily's job, yeah?"

"No problem at all, sir."

Needless to say, the day went by much slower than the usual. Without Lily to distract him, James felt, for the first time, really punished. Dr. Evans was a very pleasant man, but he was not Lily.

When the day finally ended, James felt relieved. He just wanted to go home and write to Lily asking if she was ok.

"Thank you, James. Let's hope Lily gets better so this crazy thing won't happen again."

"Absolutely. Tell her I wish she gets better soon."

"Will do, boy. Good bye."

James waited for only five minutes. He was about to go home walking when Sirius appeared.

"I see your PMS is really strong this time."

"Shut up." James replied.

"What happened? How was work?" Sirius inquired and James sighed.

"Lily's sick."

"And...?" Sirius said when he noticed that was all James would tell.

"She didn't even tell me..."

"Because she was sick... Couldn't see you..."

"Not even a letter."

"Prongs, you're overreacting. She woke up feeling rubbish and asked her dad to tell you. End of story."

"I'm gonna write to her." James warned. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"As you wish."

OoO

_Dear Lily,_

_Are you feeling okay?_

_James_

_James,_

_I'm fine. Why?_

_Lily_

_Lils, _

_Your father said you weren't feeling well._

_James_

_J,_

_Oh yeah. When I say "fine" I mean same as in the morning. Probably caught the flu._

_L._

That last reply took one hour, when it normally took only 20 minutes. He was starting to become wary. There was something off on all this.

OoO

"So you won't work but you're talking to him via letters?" Marlene asked sceptically. Lily blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm only being polite." She replied with dignity (or at least she thought so). Marlene snorted.

"Lily Evans, this is ridiculous! The boy knows what he's doing! If he says he wants to be friends with you, he can deal with it!"

Lily pretended not to hear, although she wanted to believe in everything Marlene was saying.

"I _don't_ wanna risk it, Marlene!" Lily finally replied. "I don't know wether he can or not handle it, and I don't wanna make him suffer!"

For Lily's surprise, Marlene's face changed from judging to thoughtfull.

"Have you... have you ever wondered why you feel like this?" She asked. Lily frowned deeply.

"Why I feel like what?"

"Like the last thing in the world you wanna do is hurt James?"

"Because he's a human being and my friend..."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Where are trying to get, Marls?" Lily asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Maybe… just maybe… you like him like a really good friend… or like… more than a friend… and you're reacting like this because you are recognizing it now…"

Lily opened and closed her mouth more than ten times until she finally spoke something: "Are you insinuating what I think you are?!". Marlene grew smaller.

"I mean, mayb-"

"Are you out of your _mind_?! I'm with Amos and he's bloody brilliant and I really fancy him!"

"I'm not saying you don't!" Marlene said quickly. "No no, never! It's just… you can fancy two people at once… or fancy one and love the other…" Lily's simple reply was an audible and scary growl.

"That's pure _rubbish_! You're totally _crazy_!"

"Haven't you ever wondered why and how the pair of you became friends so quickly?"

Well, of course she had. And she hadn't an answer for that – not that Marlene was going to know this, of course.

"Because he stopped being a bloody _arse_!" Was Lily's quick reply.

"Of course it-. No. I won't insist. Just think about it, yeah?"

"No." Lily replied stubbornly. "And I'm not working tomorrow!"

Marlene simply rolled her eyes.

OoO

James was not surprised when Lily did not show on Tuesday, much less when the same happened on Wednesday. He was, however, was surprised with her refusal to communicate with him.

After she stopped answering on Monday, he sent her 4 letters. When he realised she wouldn't answer, he supposed she had fallen asleep. But she still didn't reply to his new letters on Tuesday, he started to wonder if she was avoinding him.

"Why would she avoid me? What have I done this time?" James asked Sirius.

"She's not avoiding you, mate."

"But she _is_, Pads. First she misses work, her dad says she's sick and she says she's fine. Then she stops answering my letters and keeps not showing up at work. What's she doing then?"

Sirius sighed. It really looked like Lily was avoiding James. Why she would do it, Sirius had no idea.

"Forget it, Prongs. She can't hide forever. She's going to work someday. And you've got that studying session on Friday at the same time I've got my Marlene session."

James chuckled. His friend was right. Lily certainly would come on Friday. She said herself she needed the help!

On Wednesday, Lily had yet to appear. Another very busy day, another day wondering why Lily was avoiding him. He was very tempted to apparate in her house, but thought better.

Thursday brought to James a rather unpleasant surprise: Dr. Evans found a replacement to Lily, Petunia.

"Here's the deal, freak: no talking more than necessary and we shall have no problems." Were Petunia's first words.

"Have no worries; I wasn't planning on it."

And this day went by even slower than when James had to label every ingredient on Slughorn's office.

"That's it, Pads." James said as he got home. "I'm going after her. Now." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend and threw himself on the sofa.

"Prongs, mate, _don't_. Think about the consequences. What if Diggory is there?"

"I don't care; this got nothing to do with him."

"There's a little, if you're going to invade his girlfriend's house."

James glared at Sirius and ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the living room.

"Why do you even care that much, James? For real? I thought you were over her. Or that you would at least _try_..." Sirius eyed his friend carefully. He knew Lily was a touchy subject to James, even more now: they had become friends and he was trying to be over her. In Sirius's opinion, James would never be over Lily. Not completely.

"If a friend of yours instantly starts avoiding you, you worry." James replied simply, looking to the fireplace. Sirius shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"Thing is, mate, you're not worrying, you're almost obsessed with this!"

James pretended not to hear for a few moments. Then he stopped his pacing to look at Sirius.

"I just wanna understand what I _did_!"

"You probably did nothing. You know birds, they get pissed over nothing."

"There's your problem, Pads." James disagreed laughing. "We just don't _get_ why. And even so, I usually knew what I did wrong to Lily. But now..."

"Prongs, forget it." But instead of resigning like Sirius intended, James grinned.

"If she doesn't appear tomorrow, and I think she won't..." Sirius groaned at James's line of thinking.

"That's _not_ why I've been teaching you...!"

"Doesn't matter."

"What makes you think I'll let you get the bike?" Sirius asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"I'll cover for you while you go out with Marlene."

"You do know how to get me."

OoO

As James suspected, Lily didn't appear for their studying session. Instead, Marlene went to the Potter mansion alone. She greeted James with what could only be a pity look, but James didn't care. He smiled and hugged her.

"Now don't you dare to abandon me just because you got yourself a boyfriend, yeah?" He told her. She smirked.

"I won't make any promises, James… some people just can't get enough of me…" She replied pointing her thumb at Sirius, who rolled his eyes and made a protesting sound. He, however, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the sofa with him.

"This I can see… well, I'll leave the lovebirds alone… gotta a Potions essay to finish."

He winked at his friends and actually went to the library. Lily had not gone, but that did not mean he could not make his essay better. He had no idea from where the inspiration had come, however he was using books he never had before. His essay, that had before only 30 lines, reached 70. Feeling satisfied with himself, he put all the books where they previously were and put his school material back on his bedroom.

On the living room, Sirius decided he had to interfere for his best friend.

"Marls… would you know the reason Lily's avoiding James?" He asked looking to their linked fingers. His girlfriend sighed.

"Of course I know." She replied, but stopped there.

"Then spill it." Sirius required. Marlene sighed again. "Promise I won't tell lover-boy-Potter."

"Okay then… let's just say Elizabeth made us a visit…" The girl said slowly "and she told us some… old… _events_ that happened… between her and James… and a small participation of yours…"

Sirius furrowed his brows for a moment then he realised what she meant.

"She told you and Lily that she's crazy and loves James without even knowing him? But you knew this already"

"Sort of." Marlene said, thinking. "But in a more aggressive way. She made Lily feel guilty about James."

"Wait… what?"

"Hm, like… Lily had all these chances right? But she didn't use them…"

"Chances?"

"Yeah, Sirius. The amount of times James asked her out… and now she's got a boyfriend and is friends with James, while James is suffering because he's still in love with Lily. And also that Lily is leading James on because she, according to Elizabeth, keeps flirting with him and then go back to Amos."

Sirius stared at Marlene agape.

"She… she said… what?!"

Marlene grinned at Sirius's reaction.

"You, as the best friend of James, says what about this?"

"That Lizzie is bloody crazy. Crazier than I thought. Lily flirting with James? When? And there mere existence of Lily leads James on. Lily may marry that bloody blond arse and James still will think he's got a chance!"

"Thank you!" Marlene cried. "Now tell _this_ to that stupid ginger! She's afraid she's hurting James. She didn't know James's still on her." Sirius snorted at this.

"The only other person who believes James's over her is James." Sirius said, shaking his head. "So that's why Lily's avoiding James like he's the plague?"

"Yup."

"That's pure bullshit! Besides, James knows what he's doing. If it was hurting him so badly, he'd stop! He's _not_ a masochist."

"Tell that to Lily!" Marlene said again.

They heard footsteps and a whistle, announcing James's arrival on the living room and quickly changed the subject.

That night, before they went to sleep, Sirius threw his leather jacket at James.

"Take these tomorrow. She'll think it's me."

James grinned and thanked his mate. His plan would work.

OoO

Lily was back to Hogwarts. She recognized the gardens of the school and the lake on the distance. It probably was early in the morning, due to the fog. She looked to the sides and she noticed she was not alone. The scene was very familiar, as if she'd already seen and done everything in there.

"Come on, Lily!" Alice said. "The Marauders are acting again!"

Lily sighed. Everybody but her seemed to be excited with the Marauders shenanigans. Maybe because everybody actually enjoyed the stupid things the Marauders did.

She walked slowly, thinking why she was actually going to see the havoc installed. She felt something in her chest and, when she looked, she noticed her prefect badge. Maybe she would stop the chaos and give some detentions. She just had to go to see what was happening…

The voices were indistinguishable, and she could hear the laughs getting louder and louder. Lily sighed once more. Why were they all so childish?

When she got to the scene, her sighs were replaced by a huff of impatience. She could feel her face heating up and she thought to herself "remain calm, Lily Evans, don't lose your cool…"

The boys were near the lake, Sirius throwing plates on the air and James, with his eyes blindfolded, hitting them with a spell that tuned in a firework when it hit a plate. Peter was cheering James, and Remus was sitting on the floor reading, a half-smile on his mouth.

"Black, Potter!" Lily called. "Stop it!"

Sirius turned and smirked, mirrored by James.

"Evans!" James said happily, looking to a tree rather her. "Would you like to join our amazing game?"

"I'd like you to stop it!" She replied. James put his glasses over the fold and laughed.

"C'mon, Evans, don't be such a killjoy…" He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I've got to be when you're being _stupid._" She snapped. Sirius laughed.

"Told you she'd not appreciate it, mate…" Sirius said to James.

"Of course I don't!" Lily said. "Stop this madness now and I won't give you detentions."

James and Sirius guffawed.

"Evans, it's not hurting anybody, no one's being humiliated…"

"Yeah, you're just breaking plates over the lake and leaving the pieces that could easily cut someone or some creature on the _bloody lake_!" She said louder than she wanted. Lily could see people snorting and calling her 'killjoy', but she was too mad at this point to care. Did they honestly not see the dangers of what they were doing?

"Ohhhh so that's what you meant by 'it's dangerous', Moony?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes. She then made the remaining plates disappear.

"Clean the mess you've made on the lake before you go, Potter. And if Hagrid mentions a single incident on the lake creatures because of a broken piece of plate, I'm going to Dumbledore."

She heard Sirius laughing as she left, and the "public" complaining that their fun had ended. But Lily didn't care. She was used to it.

When she got to the doors, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Evans, c'mon, it wasn't that bad…" James said. She turned to see that he wasn't wearing the blindfold anymore.

"I already said it all, Potter. Clean up your mess." He ran a hand through his hair once again.

"Go out with me." He said, giving her a crooked smile.

"No!" Lily said immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Nah, you don't." James said, his smiling getting bigger.

Lily glared at him, knowing he was right. She disliked him extremely, but she hated no one. She was about to reply exactly that when she saw James's face getting closer and closer. And she was not getting away. She now could not see him focused, so she did the only normal thing to do in this situation: closed her eyes. She could feel his breathe on her…

Lily woke up breathing heavily. It was all a dream. She sighed and held her head on her hand.

She knew why it was foggy and familiar: it was a dream about an incident a couple years ago. But whereas her dream finished on that way (and here she shook her head), the reality was different: she went all the way to the Gryffindor tower muttering curses.

This dream meant nothing at all. It was just her mind playing with her because of the things Elizabeth said. Only that.

Sighing once again, Lily got out of her bed and looked to her watch. 7:30 a.m. She lazily grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom. There, Lily put her hair in a messy bun and washed her face.

It was the third night that James appeared on her dreams. She blamed Elizabeth entirely. Lily had been shamelessly avoiding the boy since Elizabeth told her he fancied her. She knew it was partially because of guilt and partially because she missed James.

Lily snorted when this thought occurred, as she was looking herself on the mirror. How things have changed, to come to a day where she would miss _James Potter._ Then she shook her head to take him out of her thoughts, dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mum…" She said as she saw her mother making pancakes. Mrs. Evans smiled when she saw her younger daughter.

"Hello, dear. How was your night? Slept well?"

"Hm, sure." Lily lied quickly. She had, of course, told absolutely no one about James appearing on her dreams.

"Excited for tonight?" Mrs. Evans asked, barely hiding her own excitement. Lily frowned.

"What happens tonight?" Lily asked, serving some orange juice to herself.

Mrs. Evans turned immediately with her eyes wide open.

"Lily, your dinner with Amos!" She replied, a hint of surprise on her voice. "You've forgotten it?"

"What?! Today's Saturday?" Lily shrieked.

"Yes!"

"Oh Merlin, where's Marlene?" Lily asked in the same desperate tone. "How could I forget it was Saturday?" But deep down, she knew that that dream with James had confused her entirely.

"Well, it's because you haven't gone to work!" Said Mrs. Evans. "And your father said you'll work again."

Lily shut up and remained quiet. She needed Marlene to help her dressing. For a second she was tempted to tell her best friend about her dreams, but thought better. Marlene would say she was completely in love with James.

Lily finished her breakfast quickly, washed the dishes with a flick of her wand and went to her bedroom. She had to finish her Transfiguration homework. She already had tried to do it three times before and had not been very successful. She needed help – or Hogwarts's library. Both now seemed impossible. She considered going to Diagon Alley to search more, but Lily knew her parents would never let her go alone to a wizarding place with Voldemort in the loose.

About three hours later, Marlene arrived at Lily's house.

"Hello, Red!" Marlene said smirking when she entered Lily's bedroom. "I hear you forgot the date…"

"Marls!" Lily sighed relieved. "Thanks Merlin you're here! I'd never be able to get ready by myself! I simply forgot it was Saturday, I've got no idea what happened in my head…"

"Me-thinks someone is crazy because someone doesn't see someone…" Marlene said snickering. Lily glared at her.

"Me-thinks _shut up_!" Lily snapped. "Potter's got nothing to do with it!" Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"I _meant_ your boyfriend, _Amos_, who you haven't seen in two weeks or something…" Marlene explained slowly. "But if your head jumps so quickly to James…"

Lily sighed when she saw Marlene's smirk. Lily put all her study material away and lied on the bed.

"I can't believe you were studying on a Saturday on vacations…"

"I simply can't do these questions, Marls. I need more books and I'll only get more books at Hogwarts – unless you go with me to Diagon Alley…"

"I know a giant library very close to us…" Marlene replied and Lily grinned.

"Really? Can you take me there? Where's it?"

"Sure I can. Just gotta ask Mr. Potter if we can go there…"

Lily glared and stopped grinning.

"Will you stop talking about Potter?" Lily asked. "I really don't wanna-"

"Okay, relax, flower…"

Marlene threw herself on Lily and refused to leave until Mrs. Evans knocked and invited them both to lunch. Dr. Evans was already sitting down, filling his plate while talking to his wife. When he saw his youngest and friend arrive, he smiled to them.

"Ah, girls!" Dr. Evans said happily. "The mashed potatoes are simply wonderful! Get some…"

They did so and until Petunia arrived, ten minutes later, the table was a very happy place.

"I'm not going to the Dental again." Was the first thing Petunia said, without even glancing to her sister. Dr. Evans sighed.

"Petunia, dear, I told you I'd talk your sister later…"

"Just saving you the time."

The table went silent for a minute.

"So… where's Vernon, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked with a smile. "Why didn't he come?"

"He's having lunch with Marge. They've got important things to do and Vernon couldn't waste his time coming here."

After that, all the talk died. Lily felt a growing anger but managed to control herself. When they finished, she helped her mother to serve desert.

"Lily, dear, would you please wash the dishes?" Dr. Evans asked. Lily nodded and, just to annoy Petunia, she did so with a flick of her wand. As expected, her sister huffed.

"Weirdo."

"At least the weirdo here doesn't have to do the chores with her hands…" Lily said grinning. "C'mon, Marls, let's discuss some 'weirdo' stuff… Mum, let the rest for me, I'll do it in a bit…" And left, dragging Marlene along.

"I can't believe you did that in purpose!" Marlene said when they got in Lily's bedroom. Lily giggled.

"I couldn't _waste time_ washing the dishes the muggle way…" She replied.

"James'd be _so_ proud of you!" Marlene replied dreamily. Lily glared at her friend.

"Stop talking about him!"

"So you're still on this madness of ignoring him?"

"It's _not_ madness, McKinnon!"

"It is and you know it. Tell me a single person who agrees with what you're doing." Marlene challenged, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Elizabeth does…" Lily murmured quietly. Marlene snorted and rolled her eyes.

"_Of bloody course_she agrees! She wants James to be miserable because he's not with her. And meanwhile, if you're miserable too, it's a win!" Marlene replied. She sighed. "Lily, listen to me: for all that we've heard, Elizabeth envies you more than anything. She just wanted to receive James's attention, but he gave it _all_ to you."

"But what if she's _right_?"

"Then James's a right loon and deserves to be hurt." Lily glared at Marlene's words. "Elizabeth could be wrong and James isn't hurting himself or she could be right and he's in pain. Either way, _it's not your fault_."

They looked at each other for some time and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lily said and her father appeared.

"Your sister just left."

"Hm, great for us." She said and Dr. Evans sighed.

"Listen, you gotta go back to work on Monday. I've given you one week away to work out whatever it was you needed to work out, but it's pretty hard for me and James alone, so…"

"Yeah, ok, dad, really thank you for this week."

Marlene looked at Lily then shook her head and smiled.

"What time is Amos coming?" Marlene asked, looking for the outfit previously chosen by them. "Reckon you should dress first, so we can do your hair and makeup later…"

"9:30 pm. No idea how mum got dad to agree to this…"

"Then you've got yourself a problem, I promised mum I'd go home before 8…"

"That's ok, I'm not useless…" Lily replied nonchalantly, although she would rather Marlene were there to help her.

"Hm, are you sure about that?" Marlene asked. Lily gasped at her friend's smirking face. They both bickered and giggled like only good friends can do.

7:30 p.m. was the time Lily went to the shower. She washed her hair quickly and dressed even faster, taking care not to get her pale pink dress wet from her hair. When Marlene saw her, she beamed.

"If Amos didn't want to go any further with you that day, he won't be able to hold himself now!" She said.

"Marlene!" Lily protested, blushing. Deep down, however, she desired he would try something more than just kissing her and holding her hand.

Marlene told her everything that had to be done and left in time to arrive at 8pm. Lily stayed at her bedroom, calmly applying her makeup. Suddenly, she heard a familiar honk coming from the front yard. Curious, she looked through her window to find a motorbike…

"Sirius…" She said, grinning. She took her high heels, put in her purse (magically modified) with her wand and put on shoes. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she got near the bike. Silently, he gave her a helmet – James's helmet – and made a gesture with his thumb for her to get on. "I can't, I've got a date soon…" Sirius kept doing the gesture. "Do you promise to be quick?" He nodded and she looked at her watch, biting her lower lip. "Mum!" She called, "I'm going out with Sirius! Be back soon!" She heard an 'okay', put on the helmet and got on the bike, hissing: "If I arrive late for my super romantic date with Amos, I'm gonna kill you, you heard?" She heard a barking, and assumed he had laughed.

Sirius left calmly, unlike the times he did with James, and then started going faster. He seemed to know where he was going, and at that point she was not going to ask. They got off the road into the woods, to which Lily said "Sirius Black, you'd better be very careful or my friend'll lose her boyfriend!" but the boy didn't answer. Finally, they arrived at what looked like a meadow.

If it weren't at the edge of a cliff, it could be called a meadow. The trees isolated the place in what resembled a circle, but nature wasn't perfect, so there were some trees out of the imaginary line. Lily quickly got off the bike and took off the helmet, amazed by the beauty. She could see the Sun and how it would set beautifully behind some hills.

"How- how did you find this place?" She asked, a bit breathless.

"Well, flying mostly. Although it took quite some time to find it the second time…" Replied a voice that _definitively_ was not Sirius's.

She turned in less than a second and gasped.

"_James?_"

"Ah, still recognizes me?"

Lily stopped to think for a second, her head thinking thousands of things at once.

"Why- how- when did you learn to pilot?" She asked stuttering. James snorted.

"Of _all_ questions you could ask, that's what you worries about?"

"Of course! Well, for all I knew you couldn't drive a motorbike… if I knew it were you, I wouldn't have come!" Lily said as if it was logical. James furrowed his brow and looked Lily in the eyes.

"If you had known it was me, you wouldn't have come because you thought I couldn't drive or simply because it was _me_?" He asked, trying not to show how much the last thought hurt him. Lily sighed.

"Maybe a bit of both." She replied sheepishly. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head once, twice… three times. Then he started to approach Lily.

"Just… just why?" He asked when he got near so near her that he only whispered and even so Lily heard him. "What have I done?" Lily looked down and bit her lip. "Look at me." She did as he asked.

"You've done nothing." She muttered.

"Then what the bloody hell is going _on_?" He said, an angry tone this time. Lily knew he had a short temper – only losing to her on this aspect. "Why have you been avoiding me like I killed your pet?"

"I don't have a pet." She replied quickly. James rolled his eyes but Lily could see he fought (and won) a smile.

"You know what I meant."

"I do and I'd rather not answer that."

"Well, I'd really rather know the reason you made your dad lie to me." He said, crossing his arm. Lily, however, remained silent. "So this is it?"

"What?"

"We're back to fifth year, but this time you hate me without reason?" James challenged her. He was losing his patience quickly. Sensing that, he backed away. "You're just gonna pretend I don't exist, unless I become a pain in the arse?"

"No!" Lily replied, seeming surprised.

"Then fucking tell me what happened!" James shouted this time. "Saturday we're fine, talking like good pals, then you miss work on Monday and your dad says you're sick, I owl you to know what happened and you say you're fine then you simple _stop_ answering me and continues to ignore me, misses our bloody study session and only talk to me because you thought Sirius had brought you to a stroll?"

"Why are screaming?" She asked calmly.

"Because I'm fucking pissed off, that's why!"

Lily watched James carefully.

"Why do you want to see me and talk to me so badly?" Lily asked. This question surprised James. He made a confused face and started pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"Why the sudden need to see me or talk to me every day?" She continued, crossing her arms. "You didn't have it in you before this summer." James snorted at her.

"Are you kidding? Why do you think I did half of the pranks I did in front of you?"

"Because you were a prat."

"Yes, but I wanted you to see me, to talk to me, prat or not."

"And why's that?" She insisted.

"Because I've- I had a crush on you." He replied confused.

"There. There's your reason."

"You won't talk to me because I _had_ a crush on you?"

"You _had_ or you _have_?" Lily asked. James stopped moving and stared at Lily.

"So if I still had a crush on you, you wouldn't want to be near me because you think I'd try something?" He asked in disbelief. "What do you think I am, some kind of-"

"No, you stupid git!" Lily replied. "I know you wouldn't try and if you did, I'd kick you in the nuts and make you wish you were never born." James fought a smile once again. "I'm only worried about you."

"Me?"

"Of course!" Lily sighed as she noticed James was not understanding a single thing she was saying. "Look, if you did have a crush on me and you saw me every day and saw me with Amos and heard me talk about Amos… and y'know, we're friends now, so we talk a lot, and we hug and all… and maybe this could give you fake hopes and in the end you'd only end up hurt and it'd be my fault and…" She stopped talking, took deep breaths and looked to the ground.

James could not believe what he had heard. He got closer again and lifted Lily's face.

"That's the most _stupid_ thing I've _ever_ heard, and I'm used to Peter." He said. Lily grinned and he gave a half-smile. "First of all, I do _not_ have a crush on you. It's gone. It's in the past. Second, even if I still had these kind of feelings for you and I couldn't handle being near you, I wouldn't. And third, even if I did and put myself on this bizarre scenario you just said, it'd be _my_ fault and my fault only."

"But I rejected you so many times before and-"

"And nothing." He interrupted her. "You had your reason: you didn't want to. And I'll respect that. Even more because, y'know, I gave you plenty of reasons not to want…" Lily chuckled. "I want you to know, Lils, that if something is hurting me more than I can handle, _I_ will get myself out of it, yeah?" She nodded. "Not only for this. When we're fighting, side by side, against those Death Eaters, and I'm in danger, you won't risk yourself to save me, eh?"

"_That_ I can't promise." She replied. "You'd do that for me."

"But I'm stupid and I've got a hero complex." James explained. "It comes from dad. Bet my kid will have it too." He joked. Then he sat down looking to the distant hills. Moments later, he felt Lily siting besides him.

"Your parents haven't come back yet?"

"Nah." James answered, playing with a stone he found on the grass.

"You're worried?"

"No." He said quickly. Too quickly. "Well…" He sighed. "Of course I'm worried. Hell, I'm always worried about them. They don't really care about the risks, even more now that I'm old enough to take care of myself. It's all about the mission." He fixed his glasses and let out a short, strangled laugh. "And saving each other. They both made a promise that they'd save each other always." He threw the stone away. "Which is a stupid promise to be made, if you ask me. Everybody already knew it."

Lily chuckled and rested her head in James's shoulder, hugging his arm.

"They already dated before the Auror academy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they started dating in seventh year. Dad was a Gryffindor, like all of the Potter family and mum as a Ravenclaw. Smarter than me, she is. She's the responsible for the elaborated plans used on missions." James rolled his eyes. "Dad says he should've looked to the younger girls before. Mum's a year younger than dad, and she was a prefect, right. He was having a bit of fun with his mates after the curfew and she gave him a detention."

"I like your mum." Lily said giggling. James chuckled.

"Yeah, according to her, she was a person without the badge and turned to other when she wore it." He said. Then he smirked. "Something some of our prefects should do too…" James added and Lily punched his shoulder. "So I reckon I still got a chance, right?"

"A chance?" Lily asked confused.

"Y'know, to meet some nice girl and make her fall for me."

"We both know that making girls fall for you isn't the trouble…" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, most of school relationships don't work out for much time…" James looked at her.

"Is this a warning for Sherlock?" He asked jokingly, but his heart raced. Lily hit him again.

"No, you dolt. Just talking statistics."

"Hm, you made a whole study regarding the duration of school relationships, eh?" He asked laughing.

"You're impossible!" She said, joining him. "And I like to be an exception."

"This I know…"

"What _I_ didn't know is your desire to start dating, James Potter. Ready to settle down?" Lily joked.

"Well… I've never had a real relationship, right? Just snogged some girls and… yeah, you get the picture…" He said, winking and smirking down at her. Lily blushed and rolled her eyes. "Reckon I should get a girlfriend some time. Even though, statistically speaking, school relationships don't last," Lily punched him again "if I don't start one, I can never know."

"You wanna build a family?" She asked a bit surprised. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Your tone hurts me, Evans."

"Sorry, I just… I've never imagined you with a wife and kids… Do you even like kids?"

"Of course I like kids!"

"First years disagree…" Lily sang. James laughed.

"Well, yeah. Can't argue in this one. But Sirius's cousin had a daughter and she absolutely adores me and I really like her too, so I guess…" He trailed off. "Even if I don't wanna kids, and even with all this shit that's been happening with Voldemort and his followers… it's just… Life is for living, y'know? And I don't want to live it alone…"

They went quite for a few minutes, watching the sunset. Lily was right: it was a beautiful scene. She remained thinking about what James said. She had never thought of him as a family person. But, as he started to caress her hair, maybe she never thought of his as a _person_ per say…

"Hm, Lils?" James called.

"Yeah?" She replied not moving her eyes.

"I really like this too, but… you kinda gotta go…"

"Oh Merlin, my date!" She shrieked, getting up as if she had been bolted. "You've got five minutes to take me back, Potter, or there won't be a head for your future girl to love…" Lily threatened and James laughed.

"Calm down, Evans." He got up. "D'you trust me?"

"Not sure."

"C'mon, Lils…"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Then hold on me and don't let go." He said as he mounted the bike and put on his helmet. He heard her sigh and mutter "Merlin save me…" before doing the same as he.

He started the bike and instead of going on the road, he simply flew.

"James Potter, are you crazy?! People're gonna see us!" Lily screamed and James laughed. Maybe he found breaking the law funny, but she certainly didn't.

After ten minutes, James parked the bike on Lily's backyard.

"There's an invisibility shield under the bike, don't worry." James said. "Get ready here, I know you'll only make a spell and your mum won't get mad… or Sherlock… here, a mirror."

Lily grinned and took his mirror. She reapplied a bit of makeup and with a complex flick or her wand, her hair was done. If she had looked at James, she would have seen his great grin.

"How do I look?" She asked before looking at him, giving James time to rearrange his face.

"You look hideous, now go."

"James!" She complained.

"Kidding. You look beautiful, just put on your heels, yeah?" She gasped and quickly took her heels off her purse, changing her shoes in a speed James thought impossible. "Leave the shoes, I'll take them." She smiled in appreciation and put her perfume. Then she looked at James and grinned.

"Thank you so much for this, James. I'm really sorry that I listened to Elizabeth and-"

"Wait." James said, not smiling anymore. "_Elizabeth_ told you that?"

"Well, yeah…" Lily muttered.

"That girl is a psych! I'd told you before I-"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, _but_ I'm also late so you can scream at me for being stupid later, yeah? Now let me finish my thanks!" James grinned. "Thank you and sorry that I ignored you for a week. You're a great friend and I'm never going to ignore you if I don't have a reason." James laughed.

"Yeah, no problem. Go on, then, Sherlock's waiting." Lily grinned and hugged James. Although he was not expecting it, he was quick to hug her back, resting his chin on the top of her head and smelling her perfume.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"No problem." He said again, kissed the top of her head and let go of her. "Sherlock's already pissed, if I know him a bit. Go!"

Lily did as he asked and he followed her, only to return her shoes. He could hear the voices, so he put the shoes on the door and left.

"Lily, you're late!" Was the first thing her mother said when she saw her.

"I know, I know! Is he here?"

"Yes! He arrived ten minutes ago, the time you scheduled." Then Mrs. Evans smiled. "He's in a white tuxedo." And then her mother giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and went to the front door, where she could see Amos on the porch with her dad, both silent.

"Hey, Amos, sorry!" She said. He turned and grinned when he saw her.

"That's ok, your mother told me you might be late… you look beautiful…" Amos said. Lily blushed and smiled back, approaching and brushing his lips quickly with hers.

"Going now, ok, dad?" She said, looking to Dr. Evans. He smiled and nodded.

"Just don't come back too late, yeah?"

They started walking to the restaurant, holding hands.

"For you…" Amos said abruptly, materializing a bouquet of lilies out of nowhere. Lily smiled and smelled the flowers.

"Thank you a lot. They're really pretty." She said and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the way was silent, only interrupted by Lily's calm humming. She thanked Merlin that she remembered to cushion her heels; she would never be able to walk if she had not cushioned them. They got in the restaurant after only ten minutes.

"Good night, table for two… name's Diggory." Amos said to the maître. He looked to the list and smiled.

"You're a tad late, Mr. Diggory, but luckily your table is still available. Please follow me."

They both followed the maître into the restaurant, until they got to a reserved table. Amos helped Lily sitting and sat down himself, ordering two glasses of wine. Lily grinned.

"Hm, you're impressing me here, Amos." She said jokingly. "Didn't know this muggle side of yours…" He also smiled.

"Well… I wanted to cause a good impression on you…"

"You did it a long time ago, sweety…"

"Good to know…" He said, tasting the wine. "So you were with Black before?" He asked trying to hide his concern.

"Hm, actually, I thought so, but it was actually James…"

"What? You were late for our date because you were with _Potter_?"

"Yeah, I-" Then Lily understood that Amos was jealous. "Amos, we were just talking…"

"Well, that's not what _he_ wanted, I'm sure of it." He looked angry now.

"He was telling exactly that he _doesn't_ want anything more than being friends with me!" Lily disagreed. "I spent one week not talking to him because I thought he _might_ still have a crush on me and then I stood up on a study session, which I badly still need and he came to see why I was avoiding him and he told me that I was being stupid because he only wants to be friends with me." Amos seemed a bit less angry.

"I still don't understand this need of his of having you as a friend…" He growled unsatisfied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Amos! We're friends because we're friends! Why do you need to be friends with _your_ friends? It's not how it works." Lily said. Amos looked at her and she sighed. "Listen, I understand that you feel jealous because of James. He spent almost six years going after me, but he's over it now. Besides, if he wanted something, everyone knows I'm more than capable of handling James Bloody Potter."

Amos smiled a bit, but still looked concerned.

"Look, today is about _us_, yeah? So just trust me on this one and forget about James."

"Tonight I will. Later I'll see exactly what I'll do about him."

"Lily forced a smile, feeling all her happiness from the time she spent with James and the anticipation for her dinner with her boyfriend slipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Leave your opinion on the review button, whether negative or positive! Thanks again! <strong>


End file.
